My past, My present, My future
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Es llamémoslo la secuela de Maleficent Origins. Espero que os guste.
1. 6 de Agosto de 1300

-¡Vamos! –me dice para que me de prisa- ¿No querrás que nos pillen, verdad?

Por supuesto que no quiero, pero lo que estamos haciendo tampoco me parece bien. Aún así, los pasteles tienen una pita estupenda. Mis bolsillos, al igual que los de Fleur, están llenos de dulces. Ella ya ha salido de las cocinas, y yo me apresuro a seguirla lo más rápido que puedo. Evitamos a todo aquel que se cruza con nosotras, que nos sonríe con benevolencia. Salimos al jardín y trepamos a nuestro árbol favorito, que es enorme y terriblemente confortable. Una vez acomodada, Fleur no aguanta más: saca los pasteles de su bolsillo y empieza a comer.

Siento que soy su perrito faldero, su compañera incondicional. Nunca, en toda mi vida, me he separado de ella, y la he dejado mandar en todos y cada uno de nuestros juegos y travesuras. La idea de coger los dulces recién hechos ha sido suya, por supuesto, y la está llevando a cabo con una frivolidad increíble, completamente segura de nuestro éxito. Sabe que no nos van a pillar y, si lo hacen, apenas la regañarán. Sin embargo yo albergo mis dudas.

-¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? –pregunto.

Me refiero al viejo Pierre, el cocinero. Está medio ciego, pero por cortesía nuestra madre lo sigue dejando trabajar en las cocinas, aunque su trabajo lo desempeñan los pinches mientras él husmea en cada plato. Aunque prácticamente no ve, sus sentidos del oído y del olfato están muy desarrollados, y siempre suele notar cuando mi hermana y yo entramos en sus dominios a robarle. Muchas veces nos pilla, finge enfadarse y corre a avisar a mamá, pero muchas otras (la inmensa mayoría) hace la vista gorda. Sin embargo, yo sigo dudando.

-No lo creo –responde Fleur mientras mordisquea un pastel con cara golosa- No te preocupes, no los echarán en falta. Ni siquiera nos han visto entrar en las cocinas. El viejo Pierre apenas ve nada.

-¿Pero y si nos ha visto, ha fingido no vernos y ahora se lo está contando a Madre?

-Te he dicho que no lo hará –Grita más que dice. Está fastidiada por mis preguntas y quiere zanjar el asunto de una vez. Quiere comer en paz- Neri, no seas agonías y disfruta de los pasteles.

-¿Pero y si nos pillan?

-Entonces déjame hablar a mí.

Me sonríe, confiada, y yo no lo puedo evitar y la sonrío también. Es su actitud confiada, su increíble seguridad en sí misma, la que me da tanta confianza. Sabe que no va a pasar nada, y si pasa le bastará con poner ojos de carnero degollado para que a los mayores se les caiga la baba. Ellos sí que son idiotas: se dejan encandilar por una niña de apenas seis años de edad; caen por completo en una trampa de fingida inocencia tramada por una cría a la que quintuplican en edad.

Sé que probablemente sonará raro que yo, una niña de seis años, hable prácticamente como un adulto. Pero sois precisamente los adultos los que estáis ciegos. Antes he dicho que os dejáis engañar por una mirada aparentemente inocente, que sin embargo no tiene nada de puro. ¿Lo sabéis, o simplemente lo intuís? Da igual, seguís cayendo igualmente. Yo, lo mismo que los demás niños de mi edad, juego, corro, y hago el mismo tipo de cosas que hacen los críos. Cuando mis padres reciben la visita de un anciano rey y este nos hace la típica pregunta de "¿a quién queréis más, a vuestra madre o a vuestro padre?", yo contesto con la misma fingida inocencia.

Sé que soy diferente a los demás, lo he sabido desde siempre. Mis compañeros de juegos jamás razonarían con eficacia, pues sus cerebros están llenos de tonterías, incluido el de mi hermana Fleur. No me interesan los juegos ni las demás actividades propiamente infantiles, esas se las dejo a los demás críos que aún siguen creyendo que los trae una cigüeña y que Dios los moldea con barro. Definitivamente, mis compañeros son idiotas.

No encuentro refugio en la lectura, pues los libros "recomendados" para niñas de mi edad son tan insulsos y faltos de interés que me aburren sobremanera. Tampoco me interesa el estudio; mientras el fraile está dando la clase, yo me abstraigo en mi propio mundo y me dedico a observar, que es lo que sí se me da bien. Observo a Jean y a Théodore, sentados en la última fila, que se dedican a hacer cualquier cosa menos escuchar. Observo a Cécile, Baptiste, Fabien, Isidore, Hélene, y a los demás niños y niñas que forman la diminuta clase. Fleur se sienta conmigo, siempre lo hace, y nunca aparta la vista del clérigo. Le gusta estudiar, y no se lo reprocho. Es la heredera al trono (por unos minutos de diferencia) y tiene que aprender a gobernar un reino, lo quiera o no.

Mordisqueo mi último pastel mientras pienso en la ridícula pregunta de "¿a quién quieres más?", meditando acerca de la respuesta de mis padres si alguien les preguntara de repente cuál de sus hijas es su preferida. Ganaría Fleur, es obvio. Siempre ha sido la favorita de todos; de mi familia y del reino entero. La envidio, es cierto, pero también la quiero, y el amor supera en mucho a la envidia. Es mi única hermana, mi hermana gemela, de hecho, y siempre hemos estado juntas, desde nuestra concepción. Incluso en mi primer recuerdo está ella: tenemos dos o tres años, estamos en el suelo y jugamos a hacer torres con bloques cuadrados de madera que luego tiramos estrepitosamente al suelo. Las dos nos reímos como tontas y nuestros padres ríen también, siguiéndonos la corriente. Sospecho que tirábamos los bloques para que ellos nos miraran y se rieran, como si intentáramos llamar su atención. Luego, Fleur se pone de pie y me da un abrazo, el más sincero que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Ella es, por así decirlo, mi única amiga. Se preocupa por mí y yo por ella. Es casi como mi rosa particular. Ella no tiene la culpa de que mis padres la prefieran. No tiene la culpa de haber nacido en primer lugar. Sin embargo, es la actitud de mis padres lo que me pone enferma. Aunque fingen amarnos a las dos por igual, sé que yo soy para ellos una hija de segunda categoría, muy por debajo de mi perfecta hermana. Lo dejan entrever mediante pequeños gestos o frases. Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero no es así. En cierto modo, soy una cría a la que le duele que la dejen de lado. Su actitud me hace sentirme herida, pero Fleur siempre actúa como mi rosa: por un lado tiene espinas que duelen, pero ella no tiene la culpa de tenerlas; pero por el otro es un ser terriblemente hermoso, que te hace sentir bien con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Es una metáfora extraña, lo sé, pero es la que más se ajusta a nuestra relación.

Giro la cabeza y veo a nuestra aya que viene a toda prisa hacia nosotras. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que ya ha anochecido y que debe de ser la hora de la cena.

-¡Bajad enseguida de ese árbol, vosotras dos! –brama, furiosa- Si ya sabía yo que estaríais aquí, haciendo el vago como siempre, ¡y hasta tan tarde! Trepar a los árboles no es propio de unas princesas como vosotras, señoritas. ¡Qué va a decir vuestra madre cuando se entere de lo que hacen sus hijas!

Por supuesto, bajamos enseguida del árbol, nerviosas y temiendo el castigo que seguramente nos pondrá mamá nada más enterarse. Pero Fleur se adelanta, se les adelanta a todos. Con su habilidad habitual, pone los mismos ojos de carnero degollado y una voz melosa.

-Dama Hortense –dice- Lo sentimos mucho. Estábamos divirtiéndonos tanto que nos olvidamos de todo, hasta de la hora –añade con una pequeña sonrisa- Por favor, no se lo digáis a nuestra madre. Lo hicimos sin querer, no volverá a pasar, ¡lo prometo!

Las facciones del rostro de la mujer se reblandecen, y sus labios se acaban torciendo en una sonrisa indulgente. Yo sonrío para mis adentros. Fleur lo ha vuelto a conseguir, y esta vez en un tiempo récord.

-Está bien –dice la aya- Supongo que por ésta vez podré hacer la vista gorda. Pero –añade recobrando el semblante serio- no lo volváis a hacer, ¿me habéis oído?

Asentimos, como dos niñas buenas, y la seguimos por los corredores. Fleur me coge de la mano y yo no la rechazo. Seguimos cogidas de la mano hasta llegar al gran salón, donde la corte en pleno nos aguarda hasta la cena.


	2. 26 de Agosto de 1301

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijas.

Más bien debería decir "Feliz cumpleaños, Fleur", sería lo más sincero, pero ya da casi igual. No debo preocuparme por esas tonterías, por lo menos hoy no. Es nuestro séptimo cumpleaños y nuestros padres lo han querido celebrar por todo lo alto. No es un vano capricho de unos padres excesivamente orgullosos de sus criaturas, nada por el estilo, es solo que celebran que ambas vamos a empezar a educarnos para gobernar un país; Lisieux Fleur, aunque yo no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál podría gobernar. Quizás no llegue a gobernar ninguno.

Estamos sentadas a la mesa, en el sitio que por derecho ocuparían nuestros padres, pero hoy ambos han decidido saltarse el protocolo entero. Los dos están detrás nuestro, animándonos a abrir cada uno de los regalos que nos traen los sirvientes. Fleur y yo tenemos el mismo número de obsequios, aunque creo que es por puras apariencias. Ella los abre con ilusión, tal y como debe hacer una niña de su edad, riendo emocionada con cada paquete. Sin embargo, yo simplemente me limito a interpretar mi papel de niña, fingiendo la misma ilusión que mi hermana da con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Aparto uno de los regalos, mostrando durante unos instantes una muestra de asco. El regalo en cuestión es una muñeca, una muñeca cursi para niñas cursis. Tengo en mi cuarto toda una colección de muñecas de ese tipo, todas nuevas, sin estrenar, menos las que usa Fleur. Mis padres deberían haberse dado cuenta hacía mucho que las muñecas no me gustan.

-Neriah, cielo, ¿no te gusta el regalo? –pregunta mi madre con expresión preocupada.

No, no me gusta, deberías haberte dado cuenta cada vez que entrabas a mi cuarto. Pero sé que sólo tienes ojos para otras. No me conoces, y odio esa falsa preocupación. Deberías dejarme e irte con tu adorada hijita. ¿Acaso no lo haces ya cada día?

-S-Sí que me gusta, Madre. Es muy bonita.

Mamá sonríe y yo sigo abriendo paquetes. Por un momento, tan solo un instante, creí que explotaría delante de ella. Me controlé en el último momento, menos mal. Me gustaría decirle algún día todo lo que pienso de ella, pero no sería conveniente empezar a discutir. No aquí, ni ahora. Se supone que es una fecha feliz, y quiero que Fleur disfrute de ella. Dejo que la fiesta continúe con tranquilidad.

* * *

Es bien entrada la tarde y los festejos ya casi han acabado. Si aguanto un poco más, sobreviviré a otro estúpido cumpleaños.

Fleur y yo caminamos por el enorme corredor que conduce a las dependencias de nuestros padres, seguidas por Dama Hortense, que tiene que seguirnos a todas partes. Su presencia no me molesta, pues simplemente se dedica a cumplir con sus obligaciones como aya de las hijas del rey, pero Fleur apenas la soporta y siempre que puede la da esquinazo. Estando la mujer con nosotras, ella apenas puede hacer ninguna travesura, y eso la enoja. Es un espíritu libre, al fin y al cabo, y odia sentirse vigilada.

Llegamos a la enorme puerta de la habitación real y Dama Hortense llama con delicadeza. Al poco nos abre una doncella de mi madre quien, tras preguntar el motivo de nuestra visita, nos deja entrar.

Cada vez que entro en esta habitación no puedo evitar asombrarme por su tamaño. Es, creo, la alcoba más grande do todo el castillo, aunque también es, quizás, la más sobria en cuanto a mobiliario: una enorme cama, una mesa con su silla, un arcón, un tocador y un tapiz que adorna la pared, nada más. Eso es algo que me gusta de mis padres, la sobriedad. Prescinden de casi todos los lujos que caracterizan a todos nuestros monarcas, y no es porque les falte el dinero, precisamente. Han hecho de Lisieux un reino próspero, pero a ellos no se les ha subido el éxito a la cabeza. Por lo menos, todavía no.

Nuestra madre está sentada al borde de la cama, leyendo su pequeño libro de oraciones, mientras que nuestro padre, sentado en el escritorio, escribe frenéticamente. Ambos alzan la vista cuando entramos, y con un pequeño pero firme gesto Madre despide a la criada y a la aya, y luego nos invita a sentarnos junto a ella.

Fleur se sienta a su derecha y yo a su izquierda. Madre se esfuerza por sonreír, pero se la ve preocupada por algo. Por fin, Padre se levanta de la silla y camina hacia nosotras.

-Vuestra madre y yo tenemos otro regalo para vosotras, hijas –dice, animado.

Fleur, que al principio parecía preocupada, sonríe. Su gesto me alienta y sonrío yo también, intentando parecer ilusionada, preguntándome qué estupidez querrán darnos. Nuestra madre prosigue.

-Como sabréis –dice- ya no sois unas niñas pequeñas. Como princesas, ambas debéis empezar a educaros para ser reinas algún día.

Sí, reinas, sobre todo yo. Vaya tontería.

-Es costumbre que los nobles envíen a sus hijos a educarse lejos de casa, y nosotros no vamos a ser menos. Tú, Fleur –dice Padre- irás a Gaiforte, y tú, Neriah, irás a Glenhaven. Estaréis allí durante un tiempo, y así podréis aprender a valeros por vosotras mismas…

Prosigue con su discurso mientras yo me abstraigo completamente. La perspectiva de viajar me atrae, lo que me fastidia es que nos hayan separado a Fleur y a mí. Hemos estado siempre juntas, y solo la idea de separarme de ella me…me aterra. Intercambio una mirada con mi hermana y averiguo enseguida que ella piensa igual. Al instante Madre se da cuenta de la preocupación de su primogénita y corre a tranquilizarla.

-Vamos, Fleur, todo el mundo ha tenido que hacerlo durante su niñez –dice, y luego se gira hacia mí- Será sólo durante un tiempo. Después volveréis a casa, las dos.

Enfatiza esas dos últimas palabras, por lo que deduzco que se ha percatado de mis sentimientos, aunque sea por una vez. Aún así, sus palabras surten efecto en mi hermana, que se levanta completamente emocionada.

-Si voy a Gaiforte tendré que viajar en barco, ¿verdad? –chilla. Padre asiente, contento de verla feliz- ¡Será genial! ¡Neri, voy a subir a un barco!

Río con ella, volviendo a fingir alegría. Siento que debería contagiarme de su alegría, pero no puedo, esta vez no. No es la perspectiva de tener que dejar a Fleur, ni el tener que abandonar mi casa. Es ese nombre, Glenhaven, el que me inquieta. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que mi viaje acabará mal.


	3. 1 de Octubre de 1301

No he tenido que pasar demasiado tiempo en Glenhaven para darme cuenta de que este país es un asco. No se parece en casi nada a nuestro sureño Lisieux, sino que se alza en el frío norte. El color verde lo domina por completo, mostrando orgulloso todos y cada uno de sus tonos, a la vista de cualquiera y en todos los lugares y formas. Los castillos se erigen hacia el cielo como grandes picas, imponentes, sobre poblaciones bastante pequeñas en comparación con mi país. Y, por si fueran pocas las diferencias con Lisieux, las gentes son ariscas con mis compatriotas. Nuestros países han sido rivales desde hace siglos, por lo que esa rivalidad ha arraigado fuerte entre la población más baja, que considera a los otros casi como personas de segunda categoría.

Si Fleur estuviera aquí conmigo diría que es una tierra hermosa, idílica, como el mismísimo Jardín. Pero ella no está conmigo. Me encuentro sola, completamente sola en un país extraño, y por eso Glenhaven es un asco. No hay nadie remotamente cercano a mí, ni un solo lexovien para hacerme compañía. Tengo que apañármelas sola.

Llegué al castillo hace tres días, y desde que traspasé el umbral fui sometida a las estrictas reglas de la fortaleza. Fui presentada a los reyes, los cuales me recibieron con cortesía y curiosos, observándome como a un animalito exótico, como si en su vida no hubieran visto a un niño. Era casi como…No, no era _casi como_, directamente buscaban encontrar alguna diferencia entre los demás niños y yo, sorprendidos de que los niños lexovien y los glenhavianos seamos físicamente iguales. La reina se mostró amable por pura cortesía, y el rey miraba más a una mosca que revoloteaba por la sala que a mi persona. Me dejaron a cargo de la ama de llaves, una vieja arpía que desde el principio ha dejado claro que me odia, y que se ocupa de mí porque su ama se lo ordena. Para ella, solo soy escoria.

Yo no la hago ningún caso, por supuesto. La dejo a sus anchas y ella me deja tranquila. Me condujo hasta mi cuarto, una pequeña habitación lo suficientemente cómoda para alguien de mi rango, pero pequeña al fin y al cabo. Me conformo con eso, la verdad. Es el espacio que necesito. Le di las gracias y la mujer me dejó sola con la chica que va a servirme durante el tiempo que esté en este lugar. La sirvienta se puso a meter mis cosas en el arcón, y yo me escabullí de allí, buscando alguna compañía desesperadamente. Necesitaba tener a alguien conmigo, conseguir un aliado, alguien que me evitara toda la soledad que sin duda me aguardaba.

Era mediodía, por lo que deduje que los demás niños estarían jugando en los jardines, en la parte cubierta. Yo intentaba pensar en positivo: quizás, si tenía suerte, entablara amistad con alguien que pensara como yo, aunque fuera el paria del grupo. Así no tendría que aguantar las estupideces típicas de un crío de siete años. Caminé hasta el jardín y encontré a un grupo de niños de todas las edades. Las niñas jugaban a la comba y a las muñecas, tal y como hacían en casa. Los niños, para variar, jugaban a caballeros con armas de madera.

Fui hacia ellos, decidida, pero en el último momento me paré en seco y me quedé apoyada en un rincón, temerosa, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir. Este sentimiento, el tener que afrontar lo desconocido, era algo completamente nuevo para mí. Tenía miedo de ellos, de cómo reaccionarían al verme, de lo que dirían, de todo. Deseaba con fuerza que mi hermana estuviera allí comigo. Al menos no estaría sola. Y, mientras yo me automarginaba, los demás fingían no verme. Aunque, por un instante, creí tener los ojos de uno de los chicos clavados en mí, escrutándome con la mirada.

-¡Eh! –Gritó de repente un chico- ¿Y si jugamos a la corte?

La propuesta fue acogida con entusiasmo por parte de todos. Los chicos y las chicas se agruparon y empezaron a repartir papeles para representar a toda una corte ficticia. Yo, que estaba lo bastante cerca, podía escuchar a los chicos mayores discutir.

-El rey debe ser Stefan, de eso no hay duda –dijo uno.

Todos se volvieron hacia el chico, pero yo no le vi la cara porque no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar al suelo. El muchacho aceptó con una risita.

-Entonces –respondió el tal Stefan- mi consejero debería ser Givric, que al fin y al cabo es mi primo ¿Qué te parece, eh Giv?

Al oír ese nombre yo alcé la cabeza durante unos instantes para mirar al chico, a ese Givric. Era un zagal alto y flacucho, y me dio mala espina desde el principio. Parece un busca problemas y un zalamero de cuidado, de esos que por la mañana se humillan ante ti y a la noche te clavan un puñal por la espalda. Tendré que mantenerme alejada de él.

Desvíe mis pensamientos hacia mis colegas femeninas, que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién debía ser la reina. Una de ellas, una tal Kawein, reclamaba su derecho más alto que todas las demás. Pero las otras no parecían dejarse ganar con un par de gritos, y al cabo de unos minutos todas estallaron en histéricos chillidos sobre cuál debía interpretar a la reina.

He de confesar que estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pues el espectáculo era de lo más cómico: un grupo de crías gritándose e insultándose como idiotas por un juego. Por su parte, los chicos se limitaban a mirar, demasiado intimidados para intentar calmarlas. Estaba segura de que el niño que propuso el juego estaba maldiciendo en todas las lenguas posibles el haber abierto la boca. Un poco más, tan solo unos pocos insultos más, y todas habrían acabado en el suelo tirándose de los pelos….

-¡Basta! –gritó de repente un chico.

Era una voz serena, pero a la vez autoritaria. Al instante, todas dejaron de gritarse mutuamente y se callaron. Yo, curiosa, alcé la vista y posé la mirada en el chico que había realizado tal proeza, e igual hicieron los demás. Se trataba de ese Stefan, el muchacho que iba a hacer de rey. Las miraba a todas con el enfado escrito en su rostro, fastidiado porque hubieran destrozado el juego por una estúpida trifulca.

-Así demostráis que ninguna de vosotras puede ser reina –dijo fingiendo solemnidad, tratando de comenzar el juego, aunque fuera mediante un acto tan inusual como lo era aquel. Algunos chicos rieron por lo bajo, siguiéndole la broma. Y, acto seguido, me señaló- Mirad a esa chica. Ella merece ser reina más que todas vosotras juntas.

Me quedé atónita, mirando al chico como una completa idiota. Ya no esperaba que me incluyeran en sus juegos, pero también podía ser la manera perfecta de sacar alguna broma de mal gusto sobre mí. No contesté, esperando qué haría él a continuación. Todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre ese chico.

-¡¿Qué?! –Berrearon las crías- ¿Una lexovien reina?

Estaba claro que, si lo que quería hacer era una broma, nadie la pilló. El chico seguía mirándome fijamente, haciendo caso omiso a los gemidos de las otras. Algunos chicos, el primero ese tal Givric, se le acercaron con cautela.

-Stefan, escucha –susurró Givric- Es una lexovien. No es como nosotros.

Se había formado un corrillo alrededor de Stefan, y varios murmullos de aprobación acogieron a las palabras de su primo.

-Sí –añadió otro chico en tono conciliador- No quieras enfadarlas más. Pueden armar una bien grande si insistes…

"Qué patético", pensé entonces, "Tú escurre bien el bulto y di que sólo las chicas me rechazan por ser quien soy. Valiente idiota". Volví a mirar a Stefan, que ahora sonreía arrogantemente a todos los presentes.

-Yo soy el rey –dijo- Y como rey hago lo que quiero. Si digo que quiero que esta chica sea mi reina, mi reina será. Se acabó.

Avanzó hacia mí con paso decidido, y yo me puse roja como la grana. De repente, quería que se me tragara la tierra. Debía mirarle o quedaría como una idiota, pero me costaba horrores alzar la cabeza. Mas, tras un esfuerzo, le miré directamente a los ojos.

-Hola –saludó alegremente- Soy el príncipe Stefan de Glenhaven. Mis amigos y yo estamos jugando a ser cortesanos, pero por desgracia nos falta una reina. ¿Te gustaría ser tú mi reina?

Tenía la piel morena, tostada por el sol. Era muy alto y delgado. Tenía el largo y moreno cabello suelto a la altura de los hombros y, lo más importante, tenía unos ojos azul oscuro muy penetrantes. Esos ojos captaron enseguida mi atención, más que su sonrisa, y más que la mano amable que me tendió. Quedé cautivada por completo. En aquel momento, creí en los cuentos de hadas que Madre y Dama Hortense nos contaba a Fleur y a mí antes de dormir. Se mostró tan amable conmigo…igual que un príncipe de cuento. Tartamudeé un sí, y él me cogió de la mano. Jugamos durante toda la tarde, hasta la hora de la cena, pero mientras los demás se marchaban Stefan y yo nos quedamos charlando.

Me dijo que le gustaba mi nombre, Neriah. También me preguntó un montón de cosas sobre Lisieux, y me dijo que la antigua rivalidad entre países era una tontería, puesto que ahora eran aliados. También me prometió que me enseñaría el castillo entero un día de estos, pero que por ahora no podía ser porque su mentor no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sólo cuando él se fue yo volví a la realidad. Me sentía rara, me sentía…feliz, increíblemente feliz. Caminé hacia la gran sala con lentitud, anonadada, sumida en mis pensamientos.

Ahora mismo llueve copiosamente. Estoy en mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama, observando la ventana con aburrimiento, aunque el recordar los sucesos pasados me ha animado bastante. Pienso en mi hermana, que probablemente esté en el barco que debe llevarla a Gaiforte. Seguro que lo está disfrutando de lo lindo, aunque el tiempo sea horrible. Ojalá pudiera estar aquí conmigo, para poder contarla todo sobre Stefan. Desearía de todo corazón poder decirle que, por primera vez en mi vida, he hecho un amigo.


	4. Diciembre de 1301

_15 de Diciembre de 1301_

Mi día a día en Glenhaven transcurre siguiendo unos estrictos horarios, que son cumplidos a rajatabla por todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Hay que levantarse a cierta hora, se come esto tal día, se hace lo otro tres horas más tarde. Confieso que mi vida casi ha caído en el hastío. Casi, que no completamente.

Sólo una persona en el mundo interrumpe mis labores, sólo una puede sacarme del tedio de mi existencia. Esa persona es Stefan. Todos los días, sin faltar, acude a mí, interrumpiendo sus propios quehaceres para hablar conmigo. No hablamos mucho, porque alguno de los dos siempre tiene algo que hacer en ese mismo instante, pero aún así estos breves momentos son para mí lo que más aprecio del día. Por increíble que pueda parecer, me siento inmensamente feliz al lado de este chico, casi tanto como si estuviera con Fleur. Cuando hablamos, parece que vuelvo a casa, a Lisieux, y que camino por los soleados jardines privados de mi madre. Y, cuando se va, me deja con una sensación de desasosiego, pues con él se va toda mi alegría.

Es la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que me siento así. Ese torbellino de sentimientos, ese barullo de alegría y pesar repentinos, me inquieta y a la vez me llena de regocijo. No lo he comentado con nadie, pero creo que Stefan me gusta. Es extraño; yo, que hasta ahora he renegado del amor de todas las maneras posibles, considerándolo una cursilada propia de jovencitas incrédulas y soñadores, he caído en las garras del amor. Sí, le quiero, pero de una forma bien diferente de como quiero a mi hermana, o a mis padres. Él es diferente, es especial…Y es encantador.

Desearía decirle que le quiero. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero cuando estoy con él mi entereza se esfuma inmediatamente. No puedo ni mirarle a la cara sin sonrojarme tanto que hasta Stefan me ha llegado a preguntar si tengo fiebre. Seguro que debo parecer una estúpida, mirándole con ojos de carnero degollado. De estar aquí conmigo, Fleur se partiría de risa nada más verme.

La echo mucho de menos.

* * *

_31 de Diciembre de 1301_

¿Podría este sitio ser peor? Es lo que llevo preguntándome durante el tiempo que llevo aquí. Además de todas las normas que he de cumplir, a pesar de todo su rechazo hacia mí, los reyes han manifestado su intención de hacerme estudiar. A partir de mañana, tendré que dejar mis clases y estudiar con preceptores privados. O sea, quieren que estudie aparte de todos los demás niños. Dicen que es por mi bien, pero creo que lo único que quieren es separarnos a Stefan y a mí. Aparte de en las clases, hay pocos lugares donde podamos hablar.

Esta mañana me ha tocado, para variar en mi ya aburrida agenda, conocer a mis futuros preceptores, lo que significa que me he pasados las horas sentada en un sillón escuchando los aburridos discursos de todos y cada uno de mis nuevos maestros. Y todo ello fingiendo interés. Sin embargo, aquello terminó resultando interesante, muy interesante.

Todo empezó de la misma manera aburrida que exigía el momento. Los preceptores formaron una fila delante de mí. Acto seguido desfilaron pomposamente, haciéndose los eruditos, diciéndome su nombre y la materia que impartían. Yo fingía una sonrisa y les devolvía el saludo.

No pude evitarlo y volví a pensar en Fleur, que de haber estado en mi lugar estaría asediando a todos a preguntas en un intento de satisfacer toda su curiosidad y sus ansias de aprender. El evocarla me arrancó la primera (y única) sonrisa sincera de todo el día. Ni qué decir tiene que el maestro que en ese momento le tocaba el turno se irguió aún más pomposamente que los otros, halagado por que se le hubiera concedido el honor de una sonrisa más amplia. Si ese cerdo creído hubiese sido capaz de conocer lo que en ese mismo instante pensaba yo se le hubiera borrado su estúpido aire de suficiencia enseguida.

Mi criada personal, que nunca se apartaba de mí (para desgracia de las dos), me devolvió a la realidad.

-Y él es, alteza, vuestro último instructor, el mago Ivosh de Trusso.

Ahí fue cuando la tarde empezó a ponerse interesante.

En un principio, yo me quedé contemplando al hombre con el desconcierto escrito en la cara. ¿Magia? ¿De verdad querían que estudiara magia? Los magos estaban mal vistos en las cortes, y paulatinamente eran echados de ellas y exiliados a cualquier otro lugar. Mis padres no verían con buenos ojos que una de sus hijas aprendiera a lanzar hechizos.

-Mi deber es enseñar a Su Alteza a distinguir los diferentes hechizos y conjuros. En un futuro, su conocimiento de ellos le ayudará a combatir las posibles trabas que puedan surgir durante su reinado –dijo el mago.

Yo seguía mirándolo sorprendida. No era, para nada, lo que una niña tiene preconcebido que debe ser un hechicero. Se trataba de un hombre alto y fuerte. Vestía una túnica negra con adornos plateados. En su mano izquierda sostenía una vara. Recorrí la sala con la mirada rápidamente. Todos los presentes miraban al hechicero, manteniendo las distancias. En sus ojos creí percibir un deje de admiración, pero inmediatamente deseché tal disparate.

Lo que había en sus ojos era miedo, temor, congoja. La sirvienta también le miraba con esos mismos ojos, por lo que deduje que el tal Ivosh era conocido. Inmediatamente, el mago me cayó bien. Era un paria, al igual que yo, un paria que estaba dispuesto a enseñar a otra paria. Muchos dirían que de aquello no saldría nada bueno. No lo pongo en duda, pero seguro que de aquello saldrá algo _útil_, sobre todo para mí. Ese mago, ese paria, debe ser muy poderoso.

Pero, ¿tan poderoso para tener así a una corte entera?

-Alteza –continuó el hechicero en el mismo tono seco- Las clases comenzarán lo más pronto posible. Id ésta tarde a mi estudio en la torre. Sed puntual.

No dijo más, y acto seguido abandonó la sala.

Yo sonreí. Me gustaba ese hombre.

Por la tarde me dirigí al estudio de Ivosh para comenzar mi aprendizaje. Fui directa, evitando a los juerguistas que celebraban el fin de año. Mi criada me había dicho en una escueta frase donde podría encontrarle, y allí me dirigí sin decirla ni siquiera gracias. Al parecer, Ivosh lleva bastante tiempo instalado en Glenhaven, y se rumorea que el rey y él fueron amigos en su juventud y por eso el padre de Stefan no le echa del castillo, para desgracia de sus habitantes.

A mí todos eso cotilleos no me importan en absoluto, pues casi nunca me sirven, así que no les hago caso. Sin embargo, éste podría valer. En el poco tiempo que dediqué a recopilar información sobre mi nuevo maestro escuché mil y un disparates sobre él, fruto sin duda del temor de los cortesanos.

Sonreí al comprobar hasta qué punto le temían. Sin embargo, yo no. Ese hombre me atrae, siento una enorme curiosidad por él y por su oficio, y me gustaría ver como trabaja de primera mano. Es la curiosidad, y no el temor, la que me hace hablar de Ivosh.

Siento que he superado a todos los de Glenhaven; siento que soy superior a ellos. Yo, Neriah de Lisieux, una niña extranjera, he sido elegida para aprender magia, y no he manifestado ningún síntoma de miedo. Yo, una lexovien, una persona de segunda categoría, he demostrado tener más valor que todos esos glenhavianos engreídos.

Me llaman para la cena, y yo debo acudir, aunque no tenga ninguna gana. Proseguiré otro día.


	5. 13 de Febrero de 1302

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!** Se que es un poco pronto, pero bueno, igual da. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero me acabo de recuperar de un agudo ataque de vaguería (vamos, que no me apetecía escribir). Jeje

De todos modos, espero que os guste el capítulo, aunque vaya algo retrasado.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento para mí misma. Mucho, quizás demasiado tiempo.

He comenzado mi aprendizaje. El primer día pude comprobar lo que en un principio sospeché: mis maestros son unos imbéciles embotados en caras túnicas para dárselas de sabios, que se saben libros enteros de memoria pero sin comprender el significado de éstos. Fue un alivio poder escapar de sus inútiles charlas para volver con un _verdadero _maestro.

Él si que conoce a fondo su materia. Todos los días me enseña, a mí y sólo a mí, a dominar el poder de la magia. Ahora puedo decir, para mi alivio, que he encontrado una pasión, algo que realmente me gusta. He encontrado la razón por la que la Fortuna quiso llevarme a este castillo de mala muerte…

Pero voy demasiado deprisa. Hace tiempo prometí relatar mi primer encuentro con mi nuevo maestro, y así lo haré.

Mi primer encuentro a solas con Ivosh fue en la última tarde del año. Tal y como me dijo, me dirigí a sus dependencias, evitando a todos los juerguistas que celebraban el fin de año. Cuando llegué, llamé intentado parecer lo más serena posible, pero por dentro tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No os equivoquéis: no le tenía miedo, no era temor lo que sentía. Algo de recelo quizás, pero dominado por la expectación. No, definitivamente no era temor.

Ivosh me abrió, sonriente, y me invitó a pasar a su estudio. Cuando entré, lo he de confesar, me quedé fascinada por la cantidad de artilugios extraños que había en aquel enorme cuarto: crisoles, frascos llenos de mixturas y, ante todo, libros, muchísimos libros. Sólo tener tal colección de volúmenes, aunque no los leyera ni le sirvieran a la postre para nada, debía de darle un prestigio espectacular, además de que todos debían valer su peso en oro.

-Me habéis sorprendido gratamente, Neriah de Lisieux.-dijo Ivosh mientras se servía una copa- Cualquier niño de tu edad hubiera dejado las clases de lado en un día como este.

-Yo no soy como los demás.-me apresuré a decir, intentando parecer lo más serena posible- Que se queden ellos con la fiesta. Aunque, a decir verdad –añadí- me pregunto por qué se ha decidido que estudie vuestra materia.

Él parecía satisfecho. No impresionado del todo, pero bastante satisfecho. No apartaba la mirada de mí. Yo, envalentonada, se la sostuve, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ivosh ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Debéis saber, ante todo, que esto ha sido idea mía. Me ha costado bastante convencer al rey.

Estaba extrañada, pues no entendía ese interés por mi persona. Decidí preguntar, pues notaba que mi sinceridad le complacía.

-¿Puedo saber por qué, Excelencia?

Mi maestro rió cínicamente ante el trato de preferencia. Yo sabía que así eran llamados los magos de las cortes, aunque lo que no sabía entonces era que se solía usar con fina ironía hacia ellos. Aún así, Ivosh debió intuir mi ignorancia, por lo que, si iba a responder, se calló. Aún con la copa en la mano, se sentó en una silla para ponerse a mi altura. Su expresión se tornó más seria.

-Es cierto, no eres como las demás. –Dijo a media voz, como si temiera ser oído- Dime, Neriah, ¿has hecho alguna vez algo raro?

Me sorprendió el trato familiar, aunque no me sentí ofendida.

-¿Raro en qué sentido?

-Tú sabrás. –se limitó a contestar.

Me estrujé los sesos intentando dar una respuesta. No entendía del todo a qué se refería con _raro_, aunque seguro que tendría que estar relacionado con la magia. Estuve cavilando durante un buen rato. Al final, tenía recopilados algunos recuerdos que me podrían ser de utilidad.

-Recuerdo que, teniendo yo tres o cuatro años, estaba jugando con mi hermana. Estábamos subidas al árbol más alto que hay en el jardín de nuestra madre. Recuerdo que yo me caí. Debí haberme roto todos los huesos, pero algo amortiguó mi caída. Si es a eso a lo que te refieres, entonces tengo algunos más.

Le traté de tú, al igual que él hacía conmigo. Ivosh se mesó el cabello durante unos instantes.

-¿Algo, dices? –suspiró a la par que sonreía. Ahora se le veía más satisfecho que nunca- Contéstame a esto, princesa. La magia, ¿se nace con ella o se aprende?

Era una pregunta trampa, pero lo mejor era responder.

-Se aprende, por supuesto. Si no, no tendrías tantos libros de hechizos. Aunque –añadí, aún a riesgo de parecer estúpida- creo que se nace con el don de la magia. Otra cosa es que haya que aprender a usarla.

Ivosh se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

-Exacto, no podrías haberlo dicho mejor. La magia es un don, un don con el que has nacido.

He de reconocer que no supe qué contestar, aunque ahora ya sabía qué era lo que me hacía diferente a los demás, lo que distingue de ellos.

-Confieso que no es un buen camino.-continuó mi maestro- Tú y yo tenemos un don que pocos tienen. Tenemos algo que no les pertenece, algo que desconocen, por eso nos temen. Escúchame, Neriah: quizás te rechacen aún más si aceptas ser mi aprendiza…

Él siguió hablando, pero yo apenas escuchaba. Ahora lo sabía. Yo era diferente a los demás por tener ese don.

No, no era diferente. Simplemente yo era _superior_ a todos ellos. Yo, Neriah de Lisieux, una marginada, la segundona en todo lo que hacía, era superior a todos, incluso superior a mi perfecta hermana. Yo tengo más poder que toda la corte junta.

Lo único que me hace falta es entrenar un poco.

-… ¿Neriah, me oyes? –inquirió Ivosh.

Yo alcé la mirada, un tanto avergonzada por haber perdido el hilo de la conversación. Sonreí a mi maestro, usando la misma sonrisa angelical que le había visto usar a Fleur mil veces.

-Por supuesto. –Mentí- Será todo un honor que me instruyas.

Hasta ahora, no he sido capaz de destacar en nada. Siempre me ha tocado estar a la sombra de alguien: a la de mi hermana, a la de la corte en Glenhaven...Pero ahora ya da igual. Ya no estaré a su sombra. He encontrado algo, algo que es totalmente mío, algo que ninguno de ellos tiene ni tendrá, algo que ellos sólo pueden poseer en sueños.

Y ese algo...Ese algo es la magia.


	6. 1 de Septiembre de 1302

Ivosh suele ausentarse durante bastante tiempo. Últimamente apenas le veo, pero he de reconocer que su falta me ha hecho ser prácticamente autodidacta. Como su discípula que soy, tengo permiso de mi maestro para entrar a sus habitaciones, permiso que he utilizado durante todos estos días.

Aquella vez mi maestro dijo que iba a emprender un viaje de negocios. Algo breve, pero estaría fuera durante dos meses. Yo, que me he acabado acostumbrando a sus repentinos viajes, no me he preocupado bastante. Le dije adiós y, cuando él se hubo marchado, me dediqué a revisar todos y cada uno de los libros por enésima vez, incluso aquellos a los que teóricamente no puedo acceder.

Seguro que si estas anotaciones caen en manos de algún ignorante este pensará que los libros estaban protegidos por una especie de magia poderosa que, milagrosamente, yo conseguí anular. Nada más lejos. Que quede bien claro: los libros, ya sean de conjuros o Biblias, son simplemente libros. Os recuerdo también que no soy más que una mera aprendiza que acaba de cumplir ocho años, que ni siquiera es capaz de lanzar un hechizo con toda la precisión que quisiera.

Los libros están escritos con letra pequeña y son enormes. Algunos (los de magia oscura) están prácticamente nuevos; otros son tan frágiles que parece que la más mínima brisa los estropeara.

Sola en el cuarto, pues Ivosh se acababa de marchar, yo decidí estudiar esa tarde los diferentes seres que pueblan la Tierra. Cogí un enorme bestiario, dedicado casi enteramente a las hadas, y lo abrí. Estuve leyendo durante toda la tarde, y me salté las demás clases del día.

No quisiera que me tomarais como una olvidadiza; no me olvidé de la hora, simplemente decidí no acudir a clase. No voy a acudir más a ninguna clase inútil que me quite tiempo, sino que lo voy a dedicar por entero a estudiar por mi cuenta. Reconozco que al principio mis otros maestros se disgustaron, más por la sustanciosa cantidad de dinero que iban a perder con las clases que por una alumna que había manifestado su intención de renunciar. Al final, todos se marcharon a regañadientes. Confieso que sonreí abiertamente una vez se hubieron ido.

Ya me he atrevido a usar mis primeros hechizos y encantamientos. A base de probar, he conseguido transformar vino en agua, he cambiado el color de las cortinas y he encantado a un gorrión para amansarlo. Es sencillo, una vez que se practica. Al principio me costó horrores volver todo a su estado natural, y creo, de hecho, que las cortinas han sido de todos los colores antes de volver a ser completamente carmesíes. Pero estoy orgullosa de los resultados. Esto demuestra que no lo hago del todo mal.

Sin embargo, el suceso más interesante sucedió hace apenas dos días, justo cuando se cumplía una semana de la marcha de Ivosh. Aquella mañana me encontraba yo, como siempre, sentada en el escritorio de mi maestro, ojeando sus libros y haciendo anotaciones. Había terminado de ojear un ejemplar dedicado exclusivamente al vuelo, un ejemplar que había leído ya muchas veces. Siempre, a Fleur y a mí, nos ha inquietado ese tema, el vuelo de las aves, y de pequeñas nuestra mayor ambición era poder volar. Si era buena, dentro de poco podría descifrar el complicado lenguaje arcano del libro y poder realizar nuestro sueño. Cerré el libro soñadoramente y aparté un ejemplar usado de términos de lenguaje arcano. Me levanté y, tras colocar el libro en su sitio, no pude evitar mirar hacia los negros ejemplares de magia oscura.

No debéis olvidar que aún soy una niña, y que los niños son, por naturaleza, curiosos. Así, satisfaciendo mi infantil curiosidad, cogí uno de los libros y lo ojeé con cuidado. Apenas era capaz de descifrar el lenguaje arcano, pero por lo menos algo podía entender. Como cualquier libro de hechizos, estaba lleno de ilustraciones, tanto de dibujos de extraños animales y plantas como del equipo básico para profesionales alquimistas. Uno de esos dibujos me llamó particularmente la atención.

Era de los más grandes del libro. Se trataba de un enorme dragón negro, rodeado de llamas y que escupía fuego. Detrás de la bestia estaba representada la imagen de una doncella, y al otro extremo la de su galán caballero que empuñaba su espada contra el dragón. Lo que no me llamó la atención no era la representación de San Jorge y el dragón, ni mucho menos. Era el animal en sí, el dragón. Intenté leer la página, chapurreando en voz alta el leguaje arcano.

"_Bestias míticas: Dragones"_

Eso rezaba el encabezamiento, seguí leyendo.

"_Es bastante común en la cultura popular la representación de bestias feroces tales como dragones. Se piensa que tales monstruos existen en la realidad, ocultos a los ojos de los hombres. Mas, paradójicamente, tales bestias nunca existieron. Su invención data del año […], por lo tanto, estas bestias son fruto de la imaginación de los simples combinada con el ingenio de los brujos. Las imágenes de poesía épica donde un caballero lucha contra un dragón no son más que leyenda, aunque en casos concretos son hechos verídicos, protagonizados por hechiceros que […]. _

_Un brujo puede crear un dragón y metamorfosearse, aunque se debe tener en cuenta que el hechizo consume una enorme cantidad de energía."_

Para mí fue suficiente. Me erguí en la silla, asimilando la reciente información. Estuve sin moverme durante unos instantes, tras los cuales empecé a reír con una risita tonta. Pensaba en Lisieux, cuando a la hora de dormir nuestra aya nos contaba cuentos a Fleur y a mí. Recuerdo que a mi hermana le aterrorizaban los dragones, tanto que cuando Dama Hortense llegaba a esa parte del cuento Fleur se metía directamente bajo la cama tapándose los oídos. Reí porque, por un momento, imaginaba su cara al descubrir que yo podría transformarme en dragón. La pobre lo pasaría mal.

Me permití esos instantes de nostalgia, aunque inmediatamente volví a la realidad. Continué ojeando el libro, y encontré varios hechizos interesantes. Uno de ellos, el que más me interesó, consistía en transformar a un hombre en algo mitad animal, casi como si fuera una especie de trasgo. Es un hechizo realmente interesante, así que lo anoté y lo guardé. Me gustaría practicarlo, aunque encontrar a un sujeto será difícil.

Al anochecer abandoné la sala. No fui a cenar, sino que me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. Como siempre y, siguiendo mis instrucciones, mi criada personal me esperaba dentro. Parecía fastidiada y aburrida. Mejor así, porque no me cae nada bien. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarla, ya que tenía demasiadas cosas que repasar. Fui directa a mi escritorio.

-Alteza…-dijo la chica con un deje de desden el la voz.

Yo no aparté la mirada de mis notas, aunque emití un gruñido para darla a entender que la escuchaba.

-Ha llegado esta carta para vos.-dijo. Por el ruido que hacía, deduje que estaba sacando la misiva- Viene desde Lisieux.

Era justo lo que faltaba, una carta de mis padres en un momento tan importante como ese. Fastidiada, fingí ordenar mis papeles.

-No quiero leerla quémala.-ordené.

La chica se encogió de hombros y arrojó la carta al fuego de la chimenea. Cuando escuché el crepitar de las llamas me sentí más tranquila, como si hubiera eliminado un problema. Estaba bien sin mis padres, y no quería que de repente ellos me recordaran su existencia, ni en forma de carta ni en ninguna otra. Quemando las cartas, por lo menos conseguiré algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

_Carta de Fleur de Lisieux a su hermana, Neriah, quemada por la destinataria_

_Junio de 1302_

_Querida Neri, ¿cómo estás? Pronto será nuestro cumpleaños, el primero que celebramos separadas. Estoy algo triste por no poder celebrarlo contigo, la verdad, pero al fin y al cabo este viaje debe enseñarnos a valernos por nosotras mismas, ¿no crees?_

_Gaiforte es genial. Hice amigos enseguida, nada más llegar. Una de las chicas, que se llama Jan, accedió a enseñarme el castillo (que es enorme), y pronto nos hemos hecho muy amigas. Voy a clase todos los días, y mis maestros dicen que les gusta lo rápido que aprendo. Soy la primera de la clase, como en casa. Apenas tengo tiempo libre pero cuando salimos afuera lo disfrutamos al máximo. El rey Hubert es muy bueno conmigo; me trata como una adulta, y a veces se reúne conmigo para hablar (alguna que otra vez me ha pedido consejo y todo, fíjate)._

_Aún a pesar de todo, no puedo negar que echo de menos nuestro hogar, a nuestros padres, y sobre todo a ti, Neri. He escrito a nuestros padres justo después de escribirte a ti. Por desgracia, la carta no irá directa porque el mensajero no quiere hacer dos rutas por lo que la tuya la llevará a casa y después Padre y Madre te la enviarán. Me temo que este va a ser el método a seguir cada vez que nos escribamos. Será un poco más largo, pero la espera merecerá la pena con tal de recibir noticias tuyas. Tengo un montón enorme de preguntas sobre ti, y espero que con tu respuesta se queden contestadas. No te reprimas al contestar y cuéntamelo todo sobre tu vida en Glenhaven. Lo estoy deseando._

_Con mis mejores deseos_

_Tu hermana Fleur_


	7. Noviembre de 1302

_5 de Noviembre de 1302_

Estos días no he parado de darle vueltas al hechizo que anoté. Cada día, y aprovechando la ausencia de Ivosh, he ojeado a fondo el libro, traduciendo lo mejor que pude la intrincada escritura. Es bastante curioso en sí: no es reversible, por lo que la desafortunada víctima se quedará con su monstruoso aspecto durante el resto de su miserable vida, pero a cambio será fiel al hechicero para siempre. El riesgo a que me descubran es bastante alto; sin embargo, estoy decidida a realizar el hechizo, aunque sólo sea por una vez.

Lo único que necesito, por ahora, es encontrar un lugar seguro donde ocultar a mi futura "creación". Ha de ser cerca de aquí, pero no demasiado. En cuanto al idiota en cuestión, aún no lo he decidido. He barajado a varios, pero la elección ha de ser lo más cuidadosa posible. Los nobles quedan descartados, por ahora. Lo único que me queda es buscar algún ejemplar entre los campesinos, alguien cuya ausencia no se note demasiado. Por ahora, me limito a informarme de la mejor manera, que es mezclándome con la gente. Mediante un sencillo encantamiento, conseguí que mi criada me trajera un sencillo traje de campesina. Todas las mañanas bajo al pueblo y les sonsaco información a los inocentes niños de allí. Como no les dije mi procedencia, me aceptan como a una igual.

Estoy ansiosa por probar el hechizo. Necesito encontrar un refugio ya, lo más pronto posible. He ojeado un sinnúmero de mapas de la región sin encontrar nada, por lo que he decidido abandonar la búsqueda en los alrededores. Tendré que buscar algo en las comarcas aledañas.

* * *

_6 de Noviembre de 1302_

Por fin los encontré. Me enorgullezco de que la Fortuna me haya sonreído de esta forma. El refugio lo encontré en la comarca de Ravenhaven, y es un lugar abandonado y temido por todos. No son más que unas ruinas, pero me serán muy útiles.

En realidad, es un castillo abandonado hace años, habitado por uno de los últimos hechiceros consagrados enteramente a su arte, justo antes de las persecuciones. Debido a esto, los campesinos creen que el lugar está maldito y no se atreven a entrar. De hecho, a la cima en la que se alza el castillo la llaman "Montaña Prohibida". La fortaleza fue abandonada casi en perfectas condiciones, pero el paso del tiempo han hecho estragos, naturalmente. Me he informado bien; nadie se dará cuenta de lo que ando tramando si lo realizo en la fortaleza.

En cuanto al sujeto, lo encontré esta mañana mientras hacía la ronda de preguntas aparentemente inocentes. Se trata de un chico bajito y regordete de once años, huérfano, que trabaja de porquero en una granja cercana. Al parecer, el dueño le trata a base de palizas y el muchacho ansía marcharse algún día de allí. Por lo que he visto, el porquero no tiene muchas luces. Será fácil llevarle al lugar. Apenas tardaríamos una mañana en llegar a pie, pues le castillo es vecino al del rey. Ahora lo único que necesito es engatusarle de alguna manera.

* * *

_21 de Noviembre de 1302_

Esta mañana no me acerqué a los demás niños. Como conocía la dirección de la granja, fui directamente a ella, llevando un pequeño cesto lleno de manzanas y una falsa sonrisa pintada en la cara. Salté la cerca como pude, evitando ser vista por el granjero y su familia.

Me dirigí adonde me llevó mi olfato. Efectivamente, el chico estaba justo en el lugar que peor olía de todo el edificio, dando de comer a los cerdos. Era la primera vez que lo veía, pero por las descripciones obtenidas lo reconocí al instante. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé que el trabajo de porquerizo era el mejor que podía obtener, pues era lo que más se le ajustaba: era un chico bajito, regordete, y con nariz de cerdo. La expresión de su cara era una mezcla de ignorancia, irracionalidad e idiotez, todo mezclado en su patético cuerpo. Yo no sabía si alegrarme o decepcionarme, pues en ese momento sopesé en serio si un bruto como aquel me sería de alguna utilidad.

Aún así, seguí adelante.

-Hola.-saludé con una sonrisa- ¿Eres tú Pork?

Tardó un buen rato en responder, sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarme fijamente, como si su minúsculo cerebro dudara si yo era amiga o enemiga. Yo sonreí aún más y balanceé levemente el cesto, dándole a entender que era de confianza. Al final, el muy bobo picó.

-Sí, así me llaman.-respondió sin apartar la mirada del cesto con ojos golosos- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me llamo Neriah.-dije- Y estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude. Verás –añadí azoradamente, como una dama en apuros- tengo que hacer un viaje a Ravenhaven, un viaje largo, y necesito a un escolta fuerte y valiente como tú. Si me acompañas, te daré el cesto entero.

El otro se quedó perplejo.

-¿A Ravenhaven? –Preguntó- No sé si puedo, estoy trabajando…

Realmente era estúpido. Mira que no darse de que era la mejor oportunidad para escapar de su amo…Decidí darle las cosas masticadas.

-Eres fuerte, y también me han dicho que valiente. Voy a ver a unos familiares, y estoy segura de que estarán encantados de que te quedes con ellos. No te tratarán a golpes, te lo prometo.

Ahora que yo se lo había mencionado, el chico recordó de pronto cuanto odiaba a su amo y que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas largarse de allí. Me sonrió.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

Yo, por dentro, saltaba de alegría.

Salimos de la granja lo más discretamente que pudimos, aunque con ese bobo a cuestas el silencio y la sutileza brillaban por su ausencia. Abandonamos el pueblo y emprendimos la marcha hacia Ravenhaven. Yo, por supuesto, me había asegurado sobre la ruta a seguir, y el otro me seguía tan dócil como un cachorrillo. De cuando en cuando, para que cerrara la boca y me dejara en paz, le daba una manzana.

Tuvimos un viaje tranquilo. Cerca del mediodía ya habíamos llegado a Ravenhaven, y el castillo se alzaba, imponente, a lo lejos. Me detuve durante unos instantes para observarlo, asombrada por la magnificencia de aquella fortaleza en ruinas, en la que estaría durante bastante tiempo a partir de ahora. El porquero también la miraba, más con temor que con otra cosa.

Cuando le dije que quería explorar el castillo, él se negó en rotundo a seguirme.

-He oído hablar de este castillo, está maldito.-dijo con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz (más bien poca)- No quiero ir allí.

Suspiré, aunque por nada del mundo iba a abandonar ahora que estaba tan cerca.

-Pero Pork –respondí haciéndome la inocente- no me digas que después de todo eres un cobarde. Es una lástima, después de todo me había hecho ilusiones…

Él gruñó como un cerdo cuando pronuncié la palabra "cobarde", y volvió a picar. Se envalentonó y, sin decir nada, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo. Yo sonreí, satisfecha.

Es bastante tarde, por lo que proseguiré más adelante. Hasta entonces, he de guardar estas notas en un lugar bien seguro, lejos de las miradas indiscretas.


	8. Noviembre de 1302 Continuación

A veces, cuando vuelvo la vista atrás y rememoro los acontecimientos de aquel 21de Noviembre de 1302 me cuesta convencerme a mí misma de que no fue un sueño. Todo lo que ocurrió, todo aquello, todo se me antoja tan irreal…

…Mas me estoy precipitando. Puesto que no anoté la segunda parte de mi "aventura" con ese chico tan corto de entendederas ahora me veo obligada a relatarla del todo para que esta especie de diario no quede incompleto.

Dejé la escritura en el preciso instante en el que el chico y yo penetramos en las ruinas de la fortaleza en Ravenhaven. El sujeto tenía miedo a pesar de ser mayor que yo, aunque lo convencí fácilmente, por lo que me seguía tan dócil como un corderillo. Tuvimos suerte, pues, a pesar de ser cerca del mediodía, nadie nos vio. Ese día, mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a las ruinas, aprendí una valiosa lección, algo primordial para todo gobernante.

Ese algo que aprendí, esa lección, es que el miedo puede ser increíblemente útil. En estos tiempos que corren, donde la inmensa mayoría de la población ni siquiera sabe escribir su propio nombre sobre la tierra, donde cualquier charlatán mínimamente influyente puede proclamar a los cuatro vientos mil y un disparates y gozar de la credibilidad más absoluta, el miedo es un factor que ayuda, y mucho, a la hora de conseguir y mantener el poder. Estas gentes asustadizas, temerosas, caen al suelo temblando de pavor en cuanto ven cualquier cosa que les sea ajeno o que se aparte (aunque sea mínimamente) de su modo de vida. Las cosas son así porque sí, siempre lo han sido. Por lo tanto, es intolerable la presencia de cualquier ente ajeno a nosotros. Esa es su filosofía. Mi intención es aprovecharme de su miedo y de la ventaja que me supone la magia. Todos ellos se doblegarían al instante ante cualquier señor feudal, por cruel y despiadado que éste sea.

Meditaba todas esas ideas mientras subíamos al castillo. Mi compañero no cesaba de mirar con nerviosismo a un lado y a otro, temiendo la pronta salida de alguna fuerza maligna. Como todos los chicos, hacía lo imposible por intentar mantenerse firme ante una chica, pero he de confesar que todos sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. Y también patéticos; patéticos sobre todo.

Llegamos al patio de armas. Miré con cuidado a mi alrededor, no por miedo sino por precaución. Aún temía que algún campesino fuera lo suficientemente insensato de seguirnos. En caso de que así lo fuera, mi primer lacayo sería el desdichado infeliz.

No encontré a nadie. No escuché ni un mísero ruido extraño ni vi el más mínimo atisbo de una sombra acechadora, y eso me tranquilizó. Por el contrario, a mi compañero tanta calma le asustaba. Se mordía las uñas, asustado.

-Esto no me gusta.-dijo a media voz, implorándome piedad con la mirada- Por favor, Neriah, vámonos. Seguro que tus familiares nos están esperando.

Estaba harta de su idiotez ¿Toda la mañana caminando junto a mí para no llegar a intuir nada? Realmente, ese tipo es un idiota. Con un bufido, me deshice de toda la falsa amabilidad y me mostré tal y como era.

-Cállate, Pork, estúpido.-Contesté.

No le dije nada más. Ante sus atónitos y aterrorizados ojos, recité el hechizo mientras gesticulaba los signos convenientes, tan practicados con anterioridad que los formaba casi inconscientemente. El chico no hizo nada, sino que se quedó plantado en el sitio, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, diciéndome con la mirada que sabía lo que yo era y lo que le iba a pasar. Me decía que no quería que esto pasara, que estaba asustado, que no se merecía lo que yo le estaba haciendo…

…Confieso que fue una experiencia realmente inquietante, mas esos primeros momentos de duda, de algo de remordimiento, fueron sustituidos por la euforia, por la excitación y la alegría. El chico había empezado a transformarse, y yo era el artífice de tal cambio; había realizado con éxito mi primer encantamiento serio, y estaba saliendo bien. Mientras el cuerpo del chico cambiaba, yo estallé en carcajadas, eufórica por mi éxito.

El chico había cambiado, y mucho. Ahora era mucho más bajo y gordo, y su piel había adquirido el tono negruzco y malsano que yo había visto tantas veces en el libro de hechizos. En cuanto a sus rasgos, no había cambiado mucho: seguía teniendo la misma cara de cerdo, bobalicona y estúpida. Me miraba con absoluta devoción y docilidad.

-A-Ama…-balbuceó.

Al principio le miré con asco. Era un bicho, un bicho asqueroso que lo único que merecía era compasión. Sin embargo, su tono de voz, su mirada, hicieron pronto mella en mí. Era un bicho, sí, pero era _mi_ bicho. Lo había creado yo, yo era su dueña, su señora. En aquel momento, me sentí increíblemente poderosa.

-Yo…-se me quebró la voz al principio, pero luego ésta salió de mi boca increíblemente serena y firme- Yo soy tu ama, ¿me has entendido? Soy tu señora, yo te he creado. Tienes que servirme y obedecerme en todo cuanto diga, de aquí en adelante, puesto que no eres más que mi siervo.

Todas esas palabras salieron como un torrente de mis labios. Estaba henchida de orgullo, orgullo porque, por primera vez en toda mi vida, no era la segundona de nadie, ni era yo la paria a la que había que dar de lado. No, por fin, por primera vez en toda mi existencia, era la dueña de algo, la dueña absoluta de una vida. Tenía un lacayo eternamente leal que nunca se atrevería a cuestionarme, alguien al que no tendría que rendir cuentas.

El otro balbuceó un rotundo "sí", tras el cual sonreí abiertamente.

* * *

Era casi de noche cuando regresé a Glenhaven.

Antes de traspasar la puerta trasera por la que suelo salir del castillo me cambié de ropa. Dejé mi vestido de campesina cuidadosamente escondido, pues ya volveré a por él en otro momento, y me puse el sencillo pero caro vestido que me distinguía como miembro de la clase alta. Acto seguido entré en la fortaleza.

Mientras vagabundeaba por los pasillos me encontré con él, con el príncipe Stefan. Estaba acompañado de sus amigos, si a esa pandilla de perros falderos se les puede llamar amigos. En circunstancias normales, yo me habría alejado, pues no me sentía capaz de abordar al chico de mis sueños estando acompañado por casi una decena de adolescentes estúpidos. Pero estaba excepcionalmente contenta debido al éxito de mi experimento, por lo que decidí acercarme a ellos.

-Hola, Stefan.-saludé agitando una mano.

Él sonrió e hizo un gesto para que sus amigos se marchasen. Sin decir nada, estos se fueron, dejándonos a solas.

-Hola, Neriah, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón. Estoy muy ocupada con las clases. Sin embargo, intentaré buscar algún rato que tenga libre para verme contigo.

Stefan pareció alegrase con mis palabras.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy bastante ocupado -confesó- pero desde luego que trataré de buscar algo de tiempo para vernos.

No pudimos decirnos mucho más, pues al cabo de poco nos llamaron para la cena. Sé que lo que voy a escribir es algo un poco ajeno a mis anotaciones anteriores, pero creo que le gusto. No estoy del todo segura, pero tengo esa sensación.

Deseo de todo corazón que mis sentimientos no me traicionen.

* * *

**Nota para GhostSteve:** Espero que no me mates por haber tardado tanto en escribir, jeje.


	9. 4 de Marzo de 1303

Siento que, por una vez, la vida me sonríe. Mi creación, que hasta día de hoy permanece oculta, ha resultado ser un experimento la mar de útil. Hace absolutamente todo lo que le ordeno, aunque parece que su ya corta inteligencia se ha visto todavía más mermada. Para asegurarme, he tenido varias charlas con él, preguntándole acerca de su pasado. No ha sabido responder a ninguna por mucho que la criatura se estrujara su diminuto cerebro.

En estos dos meses he estado practicando el hechizo con más o menos frecuencia, y mi colección de criaturas ha aumentado considerablemente. Son de lo más inusuales: cada una es, en el plano físico, distinta, única en sí misma. Sin embargo, ninguna parece superar el nivel de inteligencia de un niño pequeño. Me obedecen ciegamente, y estoy segura de que por mí llegarían a hacer cualquier cosa. De hecho, el otro día…

…No. No puedo desviarme. De lo que pasó prefiero no acordarme, y sólo escribiré que mis creaciones pueden ser increíblemente fieras y crueles, todo si yo se lo ordeno.

En cuanto a Glenhaven, me satisface anunciar la vuelta de mi maestro. Con él por los alrededores, he tenido que interrumpir mis experimentos. He vuelto a la rutina habitual, y los libros que tanto había ojeado en su ausencia han dejado de estar a mi alcance. En su lugar, tengo que conformarme con encantamientos sencillos e innecesarios para mi propósito, aunque tampoco me quejo. Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, salvo una persona.

Ivosh estaba distinto, cambiado. Aunque me seguía tratando con la misma amabilidad y me elogiaba por mis rápidos progresos, pude ver que algo le atormentaba. Desde que volvió, su relación con el padre de Stefan se ha enfriado notablemente. Apenas sale de su estudio, casi no come ni duerme, y varias veces ha discutido con el rey. Hasta el tema de sus conversaciones han cambiado. La pasada tarde, por ejemplo, mientras me daba clase. Él se paseaba, distraído, por su estudio, con las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Por mi parte, yo estaba copiando hechizos, memorizando todas y cada una de las palabras.

La sala estaba en el más absoluto de los silencios cuando, de repente, Ivosh me habló.

-¿Por qué le pones tanto empeño? –Preguntó- ¿Es por algún motivo especial?

No entendí a santo de qué venía tal pregunta. En el poco más de un año que llevaba estudiando con él jamás me había preguntado por qué me había interesado por la magia. Debía contestar, pero me quedé callada. Mi maestro, intrigado, volvió a repetir la pregunta, en un tono más sereno.

-No sabría decirte. –Respondí- Supongo que es porque la magia me apasiona…

No fui del todo sincera con él. Sin embargo, lo que dije era cierto. Esta materia es mi pasión, mi vocación, nací para esto. Sin embargo, había otros motivos no tan nobles que no quería mostrar de cara al público.

-Eso ya lo sé. –me respondió- Pero hay más, Neriah, y lo sabes. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Me quedé callada durante unos instantes, azorada, disgustada conmigo misma por haber permitido que alguien supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos, mis auténticas motivaciones. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él lo sabía todo sobre mí desde el principio. Incluso creo que conocía lo de mis viajes a la Montaña Prohibida.

-Es sólo que la magia me encanta, nada más. –contesté, terca y tajante.

-Ya veo…

Ivosh se limitó a responder eso, que me dejó con el corazón en un puño. ¿Cuánto sabía éste hombre sobre mí? ¿Debería confesarle todos mis secretos, mis sentimientos, era seguro que lo hiciera?

-¿No será que lo que deseas es demostrar algo a alguien? –Continuó preguntando, mirándome directamente a los ojos- ¿A todo Glenhaven, por ejemplo?

Yo no quería responder, pero él me estaba presionando demasiado. Tuve que contestar.

-Me gustaría demostrarles a todos esos inútiles lo poderosa que puede ser una lexovien. Lo poderosa que puedo ser yo.

No me había sincerado del todo, simplemente había respondido algo que todo el mundo debía suponer. Mi maestro lo intuyó, y decidió continuar con aquella especie de interrogatorio.

-Pero no sólo a Glenhaven entero, ¿verdad?

No, por supuesto que no sólo a Glenhaven. Él lo sabía, lo sabía todo de mí. Me estaba empezando a poner nervosa, muy nerviosa.

-No. Me…-tragué saliva antes de continuar. Tener clavados constantemente los penetrantes ojos de Ivosh no ayudaba mucho a calmarme- Desearía mostrarle a todos que puedo ser más que una segundona.

¿Una segundona? –Inquirió mi maestro- ¿Por qué una segunona?

En aquel instante pensé en Fleur, en mi querida y perfecta hermana, la que sería reina algún día, la preferida me nuestros padres, y en ese mismo instante el habitual pinchazo de envidia se convirtió en toda una puñalada llena de odio.

-Todo es por Fleur. –Dije- Ella siempre ha sido la favorita, de nuestros padres y del reino entero. Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Si se le antoja un capricho se lo conceden por caro que sea. Si se mete en líos nunca la castigan. Y todo porque…–suspiré amargamente- Todo el simple hecho de haber nacido primero.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Ivosh con sorna, como burlándose de mí- ¿Nació ella primero?

Yo no podía aguantar más. La inquietud que me producía tal conversación, unido al súbito odio hacia mi única hermana habían formado una violenta tormenta dentro de mí, una tempestad a punto de estallar.

-¡Sí, ella tuvo que nacer en primer lugar!

No quería gritar, pero lo hice. A duras penas pude contener de nuevo a la tormenta y recobrar la compostura.

-¿Estás segura de que fue ella la que nació primero? –preguntó Ivosh, súbitamente serio.

Mi primera reacción fue el estamparle un rotundo "sí" y no volver a decir nada más. Sin embargo, conforme se me aclaraban las ideas la pregunta de mi maestro se fue adueñando de mi mente. El que Fleur hubiera nacido primero y yo inmediatamente después era un hecho que hasta ahora yo había dado por incuestionable. Sin embargo, de ello sólo tenía la palabra de nuestros padres.

¿Podrían ellos haber mentido, no sólo a mí, sino al reino entero? ¿Y si resulta que yo, la segunda, la pequeña, tenía más derechos que la inmediata favorita? Y, en el caso de que así fuera, ¿por qué nos habrían invertido los papeles?

-Tú no te mereces ser la segunda. –Decía Ivosh con voz melosa- Una persona tan brillante como tú merece estar en lo más alto. Mereces ser reina infinitamente más que tu hermana. Lo único que tendrías que hacer, en todo caso, sería quitarla de en medio…

Me enfurecí al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, a la par que me sentía profundamente avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía haber sentido tanto odio por Fleur, que había sido la única persona que me había querido? ¿Cómo podría yo hacerla daño?

-¡Nunca haría ningún daño a mi hermana! –Salté- Yo la quiero y ella me quiere. Jamás me haría daño...

Tuve que parar. Por un momento, creí que iba a llorar, que me pondría a patalear como una criatura. Suspiré hondo, tratando de calmarme de nuevo.

-Escucha…-dije- Demos por zanjada esta conversación. No quiero volver a hablar más del tema.

No había terminado de hablar cuando volví la vista hacia el libro que estaba estudiando.

-Como queráis, alteza.

Me volví otra vez hacia él, impresionada por su tono de voz y por el súbito trato de preferencia. Ivosh me había dado la espalda y estaba casi en la puerta de su estudio.

-Sólo dejadme decir una cosa más.- añadió.- Daríais todo por vuestra hermana, pero, ¿y ella? ¿Acaso ella lo daría todo por vos?

Dicho esto salió del estudio, dejándome sola.

Mantuve un buen rato la vista fija en el libro, aunque sin leer ni una sola línea. Las palabras de Ivosh me habían inquietado hasta tal punto que no podía concentrarme en nada más. Meditaba en la posibilidad de que en realidad yo fuera la verdadera heredera al trono de Lisieux, aunque, de repente, mis pensamientos me derivaron de nuevo a mi maestro.

¿Cuánto sabía él de mí, qué esperaba con aquella conversación? No lo sabía, pero si Ivosh se proponía hacer algo, podía ser peligroso para mí. Debía averiguar qué tramaba, y cuanto antes mejor.

Dejé el libro abierto sobre la mesa y salí del estudio. Preguntando a los guardias del pasillo, me fue fácil seguirle la pista a mi maestro. Estuve interrogando a varios criados y descubrí, un tanto sorprendida, que Ivosh estaba reunido con el rey. Como ahora conocía su ubicación, podía, mediante magia, ver y oír lo que decían. Volví al estudio lo más rápido que pude y materialicé la escena. Estaban los dos hombres solos, absolutamente solos, y hablaban casi en susurros.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el rey.

-Hablé con ella, tal como me dijiste.-respondió Ivosh- Es ambiciosa; anhela convertirse en alguien de renombre. Sin embargo –añadió- todavía queda algo de bondad en ella.

El rey, ante aquellas palabras, pareció enfurecerse.

-¿Bondad? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Ivosh, esa niña es un pequeño monstruo, ya has visto lo que pasa en Ravenhaven!

Ivosh agitó las manos con nerviosismo, tratando de hacer callar al rey.

-Sé lo que vi, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que quiero decir es que esa chica no está perdida del todo. Hay algo, un motivo que la refrena.

El rey bufó, escéptico.

-Y, según tú, ¿qué convierte a ese monstruito en una niña normal?

-El amor, amigo, el amor por su hermana. –Respondió mi maestro- La quiere mucho; no creo que llegue a hacer algo realmente grave si con eso ella sale perjudicada, aunque sea mínimamente. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que aún puede reformarse. Déjame encontrar un modo de hacerlo.

Su interlocutor rió cínicamente. Estaba enfadado, y mucho. No sé qué le detenía, pero parecía estar a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.

-A su hermanita no le afecta nada lo que les está pasando a mis siervos, Ivosh. –Respiró hondo y se dispuso a marcharse.- Tú verás lo que haces. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú el que insistió en enseñarle tu oficio…

-Volveré a la Montaña Prohibida dentro de dos días. Trataré de buscar un medio para volver a esas criaturas a su estado original.

No quise ver más. Con un gesto, la imagen ante mí se disolvió en el aire. Salí del estudio casi corriendo, y a toda prisa me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Mi maestro sabía lo que yo hacía. Mis actividades, tan primorosamente encubiertas, se habían revelado sin darme yo cuenta de nada. El rey era, en cierto modo, inofensivo, pues se veía a la legua que temía a la magia y no se enfrentaría a ella. Sin embargo, Ivosh sí que era peligroso. Lo sabía todo y era más poderoso que yo. Me daba completamente igual que tratara de "reformarme"; es más, ello me inquietaba todavía más. Eso significaría el fin de mis estudios y el dejar de realizar lo que más me apasionaba en esta vida.

Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que mi mentor se saliera con la suya.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré con llave. Me precipité hacia mi mesa. Sobre ella había otra maldita carta escrita desde Lisieux que yo aparté de un manotazo. Volví a realizar el mismo hechizo, esta vez concentrándome en mis criaturas. Apareció la imagen de uno de ellos. De fondo, veía el destartalado castillo.

-Escúchame. –Ordené- Me han llegado noticias de que algunos se han colado en este castillo. ¿Es eso cierto?

El trasgo, acongojado, apenas pudo balbucear un "sí".

-No quiero que tal cosa vuelva a repetirse. Quiero que eliminéis a cualquiera que ose adentrarse en el castillo sin mi permiso. No quiero que quede absolutamente nada de él. ¿He hablado claro?

La criatura asintió con la cabeza, algo satisfecha. A esos bichos les gusta la destrucción y el caos. Bueno, pues que se desquiten.

-Díselo a tus compañeros.

Sin decir más, deshice la imagen.

Me desplomé en la silla, tratando de tranquilizarme. Respiré hondo varias veces, sintiendo cómo el corazón volvía a su estado habitual. Después volví a colocar todos mis escritos y papeles en orden, tal y como estaban antes de que llegara. Cogí un pergamino en blanco y saqué mi pluma y la tinta. Escribí.

"_A mi muy querido amigo:_

_Puedes alegrarte, pues la situación no es tan grave como creíamos. He estado en la Montaña Prohibida, examinando concienzudamente a las criaturas que mi aprendiza ha creado, y alegremente afirmo que pueden volver a su estado original. Mas, para realizar tal proeza, debo partir cuanto antes a buscar una preciada hierba curativa que se cultiva en el lejano Catay. Parto cuanto antes, y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir estas líneas. En cuanto a Neriah, debemos actuar como si desconociéramos su situación: dejo en su propiedad toda mi biblioteca. La dejaremos actuar a sus anchas hasta que yo vuelva. Si ella nos descubre, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales, créeme._

_Ivosh"_

Dejé la pluma y cerré la carta. La escondí entre mis diarios.

_Fragmento escrito el día 11 de Marzo de 1303_

Ha pasado una semana sin que se tengan noticias de mi maestro. Dejo la escritura aquí por hoy. Debo entregar una carta.


	10. 8 de Julio de 1303

Campo a mis anchas por el castillo de Glenhaven, sin que nadie me diga nada, sin que nadie me moleste. Me temen, y eso me gusta, pues por fin he logrado interponerme a toda esta multitud de idiotas. Sigo practicando el encantamiento, aunque también he aprendido muchos nuevos, gracias a mi autoaprendizaje. Con Ivosh de por medio tardaba tres días de media en aprender completamente un insignificante encantamiento, pues el hechizo en cuestión tenía que pasar por la aprobación previa del maestro.

Pero, como ahora no está, y dudo mucho que vuelva a estar, soy libre para practicar tantos hechizos como quiera. Sola en el estudio, hago lo que me da la gana sin tener que preocuparme de que alguien venga, pues ningún ser vivo mínimamente inteligente se atreve a pasar al estudio sin mi consentimiento.

Aunque no todo es magia. Esta mañana decidí relajarme un poco y tomarme un pequeño descanso antes de volver a los libros. Paseé por el jardín, absorta. Me sentía algo cansada; no he dormido bien esta noche y me había levantado justo al alba para volver a los estudios.

Mientras andaba me pareció ver como alguien entraba al jardín. Por instinto, me oculté tras una columna, y observé de reojo a la figura que, en absoluto silencio, se dirigía con prisas hacia la pequeña puerta trasera que constituía una hipotética vía de escape en caso de asedio. La muralla, en ese tramo, es la más débil, pero dado que defiende la parte más escarpada del terreno, es por consiguiente la más segura. Tras la puerta existe una pequeña senda para llevar a los huidos a salvo, lejos del castillo, hacia el bosque. La figura trataba de salir del castillo sin ser visto, tal y como haría un criminal o un fugitivo. Yo albergaba recelos. El tipo se cubría con una capa con capucha que me impedía verle la cara. Sin embargo, una oportuna racha de viento echó la capucha hacia atrás, revelando por unos instantes el rostro.

Obviamente, lo reconocí al instante. No era más que Stefan. Seguramente trataba de salir del castillo para estar a solas y descansar un poco, al igual que yo. No lo he mencionado antes, pero llevaba una caña de pescar desmontada en una mano y la bolsa de los anzuelos en la otra. Como sólo vi el palo pensé, en un principio, que llevaba un arco, y por eso lo confundí con otra persona. Era una magnífica ocasión para estar los dos a solas, y por supuesto que yo no pensaba desaprovecharla. Salí de detrás de la columna y lo abordé.

-Hola.-saludé, intentando parecer menos agitada de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Vas de pesca?

Él también pareció sorprenderse de verme por allí. Boqueó, intentando decir algo, y miró a su alrededor varias veces. Al cabo de unos instantes habló.

-Pues…-empezó, dubitativo-. Sí, voy de pesca.

Parecía algo incómodo. Miraba hacia atrás una y otra vez; creo que pensando que había sido descubierto.

-No te preocupes.-dije para calmarle un poco-. No se le diré a nadie. Aunque…

Me callé, pues no quería pedirle así tan directamente que me llevara con él. Stefan arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? –preguntó.

Creo que mi respuesta fue obvia. Stefan me llevó hasta la orilla del río, en una parte del bosque poco conocida. Allí, me dijo, abundaba la pesca. Al parecer, ese es su sitio favorito, pues viene aquí cuando quiere estar solo. Se ve a la legua que entiende de pesca; y él mismo me estuvo explicando, con las mejillas encendidas, cómo y cuándo se debía utilizar un tipo u otro de cebo, y cuál era la mejor forma de atrapar a cada pez. Yo no decía nada, y creo que no hacía falta que abriera la boca. Todo era perfecto tal y como estaba, y el que hablara sólo lo habría estropeado.

Al cabo de unas dos horas Stefan había conseguido pescar dos truchas que a mí me parecieron enormes. Cuando las sacó del agua, las remató dándolas un fuerte golpe con la propia caña, no sin antes pasarlo mal porque los peces, reacios a morir, se escabullían una y otra vez entre sus dedos. Después, cuando hubo terminado la pesca, sacó su cuchillo. Me explicó que iba a limpiar las piezas antes de comerlas.

-Déjame esto a mí.-me ofrecí.

Quería ayudarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Como futura señora y madre de familia, me habían enseñado desde muy pequeña las tareas más elementales del hogar, aunque en realidad nunca tendría que realizarlas yo misma. Sabía de sobra como se limpian los pescados; de hecho, mi madre nos hacía practicar a Fleur y a mí en las cocinas para familiarizarnos con las recetas.

-¿Sabes hacerlo? –preguntó Stefan con un deje de escepticismo.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y él me entregó el cuchillo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que en ese momento Stefan pensó que me pondría a chillar de asco una vez abriera el pescado y viera las tripas, pero no le di ese placer. Con rapidez, limpié los dos pescados y se los di a Stefan para que los cocinara. Él los recogió, algo sorprendido.

-En Lisieux nuestra madre nos enseñaba a cocinar, a mí y a mi hermana.-expliqué mientras le daba la espalda para limpiarme en el río-. Quería que sus hijas fueran las perfectas señoras.

Mientras, Stefan había reunido leña suficiente e intentaba prender una pequeña fogata. Al darme la vuelta, vi que tenía bastantes problemas para encender el fuego. Sonriendo, volví a darle la espada y murmuré un hechizo. Ante los atónitos ojos del príncipe empezó a crepitar un acogedor fuego.

Stefan me miró, boquiabierto, pero yo hice como si no supiera nada. Me senté a su lado, contemplando la orilla, y empezamos a cocinar las truchas.

-No sabía que tuvieras una hermana.-dijo Stefan pasado un rato.

Yo asentí.

-Sí, mi hermana Fleur. Es mayor que yo, si a cinco minutos puedes llamarlo diferencia de edad.

Hablaba pausadamente, tranquila, como si mi hermana me fuera algo ajeno. Stefan, por el contrario, parecía interesado.

-¿Y se parece a ti? Quiero decir, ya me entiendes…He oído decir que hay veces que los gemelos no se parecen en nada.

Yo sopesé la pregunta durante unos instantes. ¿En qué nos parecíamos Fleur y yo? Físicamente en nada, y creo que tampoco podría encontrar parecido en el carácter. Nuestra madre suele decir que somos como el Sol y la Luna, seres completamente diferentes, pero a la vez complementarios. No hay Sol sin Luna, y no hay Fleur sin Neriah, eso dice.

-La verdad es que no nos parecemos mucho.- No me apetecía seguir teniendo esa conversación, por lo que cambié por completo de tema-. Y, dime, ¿por qué te has escapado hoy?

Antes de responder, Stefan cogió su pescado, lo sopló con fuerza y le dio un bocado. Masticó deprisa, hambriento.

-Estoy harto de los clásicos, y hoy iba a dar a Platón, y su relación con San Agustín. A mi preceptor, Platón le encanta, y no pasa un día sin que me lo mencione. He oído sus teorías tantas veces que como las oiga otra vez me va a estallar la cabeza.

Dio otro bocado y empezó a masticar, esta vez con más mesura.

-He oído hablar de él.-contesté yo, interesada por que Stefan hubiera sacado el tema de la filosofía clásica, un tema que se mencionaba varias veces en mis libros-. Es ese filósofo ateniense, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a bufar.

-Yo estoy de sus ideas hasta el gorro. Aunque –añadió- he de reconocer que estoy de acuerdo con una. Esa que dice que deben gobernar los que están más capacitados para tal tarea…

Yo le escuchaba con interés, admirándole todavía más, pues acababa de descubrir que algunos adolescentes tienen cerebro.

-…Hemos avanzado, por supuesto.- continuaba Stefan-. Imagina que los atenienses elegían a sus gobernantes. ¡Así no me extraña que los romanos acabaran conquistando Grecia! Qué te apuestas a que, en su asamblea, los sabios elegidos no dejaban de balar como borregos mientras sus enemigos acampaban a las puertas de su ciudad. Desde luego, de eso a lo que hay ahora hay un gran paso, ¿no crees?

Ahora, la que miraba con escepticismo era yo.

-¿En serio piensas que hemos avanzado? .–Pregunté-. Dime, Stefan, ¿sabes lo que es una oligarquía? .–Él negó con la cabeza y yo suspiré, resignada-. Una oligarquía es un gobierno donde el poder es repartido entre una minoría dominante. Lo tuvieron los babilónicos, lo tuvieron los griegos y lo tenemos nosotros. La única diferencia entre los griegos y nosotros es que ellos elegían a los borregos que los gobernaban. Sinceramente –acabé-. No creo que hayamos cambiado tanto.

-Vaya…-balbuceó él.

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que te llevarias bien con mi hermana, tú. A los dos os da por pensar teorías extrañas.

Stefan no respondió; de hecho ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta volver al castillo, en donde Stefan volvió a Platón y yo a mis hechizos. He acabado el día agotada aunque satisfecha, pues al fin y al cabo no me ha ido del todo mal. He descubierto que Stefan no es sólo un chico que me gusta, que no se limita a ser una imagen. Es listo, y aunque formule teorías equivocadas se ve que usa el cerebro, y eso me gusta. Bueno, ¿qué no me gusta de él?


	11. Enero de 1304

_9 de Enero de 1304_

Escribo estas líneas desde el carruaje que me lleva de vuelta a casa, a Lisieux. Aún no me lo creo del todo, ¡por fin vuelvo a mi casa, con los míos! Es paradójico, pues ha resultado ser que a los mismos de los que me quería deshacer antaño son los mismos a los que deseo ver. Ahora mismo me da completamente igual que me consideren la sombra de mi hermana; por lo menos en Lisieux no se me trata como a escoria.

¿Y Fleur, volverá ella también? Porque ya ha estado demasiado tiempo en Gaiforte; debería volver. Estoy segura de que ha crecido mucho, tanto a nivel físico como intelectual. Le encanta estudiar; siempre le ha gustado. Mucho antes de que yo leyera mi primer libro ella ya se los leía del tirón pedía más. Yo considero todo ese conocimiento banal porque, a veces, ni los mismos maestros saben lo que está diciendo a sus jóvenes pupilos, pero tendré que aguantarme y asistir a clase en lo sucesivo. En Glenhaven yo era libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, en Lisieux, donde mi comportamiento es el reflejo de mis monarcas y progenitores, tendré que andar con más cuidado. De hecho, he decidido interrumpir la creación de mi hueste personal de trasgos.

He de reconocer, además, que me excedí un poco. Cuando hice el último reconocimiento, antes de irme, me di cuenta de que mi particular tropa era mucho más numerosa de lo que esperaba. Con aprensión, pues dejar sin jefe a un ejército de tales dimensiones podría ser algo fatal, dicté mis últimas órdenes, dando instrucciones para que pudieran apañárselas hasta que volviera. Por supuesto que no pienso estar fuera durante mucho tiempo; pero hasta que domine del todo un hechizo para volver allí sin que nadie se percate de mi ausencia llevará tiempo.

Estoy segura de que el responsable de mi repentina vuelta a casa es el propio rey, el padre de Stefan. Por lo que parece, ese hombre teme a la magia (bueno, como casi todos), pero creo que lo que le produce temor es porque es algo que no puede controlar, que no es capaz de predecir. No sabe enfrentarse a ella, y creo que de no tener yo una posición en la realeza lexovien ya estaría en la hoguera. En su lugar, pues no podía deshacerse de la hija menor de sus vecinos, ha decidido alejarme de su hogar y mirar hacia otro lado.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo es algo típico. Seguro que lo que pensaba cuando me fui era "Que la aguanten sus padres", o algo parecido.

Por otro lado, lo que sí que lamento es no volver a ver a Stefan. Sólo por él me quedaría en un lugar como ese. Al principio, cuando me comunicaron que en breve volvería a casa me alegré mucho, pero acto seguido me di cuenta que volver significaba no volver a verle y se me cayó el mundo encima. En todos estos años que he permanecido en Glenhaven, nunca me he atrevido a decirle lo que siento por él, y eso me da rabia. Cuando quiero decírselo las piernas se me vuelven de gelatina, mi corazón pugna por salir del pecho y me es imposible alzar la cabeza.

Tenía que despedirme de él en privado. Quería decírselo antes de irme, pero con todo el ajetreo del viaje no pude hacer nada. Además de mis bártulos originales tenía que empaquetar toda la biblioteca de Ivosh, que ahora es mía por derecho, por lo que debía ocuparme personalmente de que todos y cada uno de los libros fueran tratados con el máximo respeto. Y para colmo, cuando faltaba una semana para irme me enteré de que Stefan se marcharía visitar a unos parientes.

Estaba fastidiada, muy fastidiada. Nada más recibir la noticia (y tras guardar cuidadosamente todos los libros), bajé a toda prisa. Lo busqué por todo el castillo, y lo encontré junto a su grupo de amigos, paseando alegremente por el jardín. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y caminan bastante rápido. Tuve que correr.

-¡Eh, Stefan! –llamé, jadeando-. ¡Espera!

Stefan se volvió y sonrió levemente. Hizo su habitual gesto a sus amigos para que estos se fueran. Estos se despidieron y se marcharon, obedientes. Yo me acerqué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, feliz por haberle encontrado.

-Menos mal.-dije, agradecida-. Creí que ya no te vería.

-¿Que no me verías? –inquirió él, extrañado.

-Sí. Oí que te ibas a visitar a unos parientes.

Stefan exclamó un "Oh" de sorpresa. Al parecer, había olvidado su viaje por completo. Sonrió.

-Sí, es así.-respondió-. Pero me voy mañana.

Quise exclamar una palabrota para manifestar lo idiota que me sentí entonces. No sé cómo conseguí mantenerme sonriente, pero lo hice.

-V-Vaya, creía que era hoy.-balbuceé-. Yo…Venía a despedirme. Vuelvo a casa la próxima semana.

Dichas estas palabras las facciones de Stefan cambiaron por completo. Durante unos instantes, creí que hacía un amago de sonrisa, pero su expresión se tornó de pronto seria. Se le veía contrariado.

-Es…-empezó, azorado-. Es una pena que te marches, Neriah-. Contestó a la par que se rascaba con nerviosismo el cabello.

Se le veía triste. Se calló, y yo no supe si debía responder ó no. Estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hasta que, de repente, Stefan se animó.

-Me gustaría darte un regalo de despedida. Espera que te lo traiga.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Yo me quedé en el sitio, observándole mientras se alejaba y entraba a toda prisa en el interior del castillo. Sus amigos, sentados al otro lado del jardín, también lo observaron con curiosidad, aunque tampoco dijeron nada. Al cabo de un rato volvió a aparecer con un bulto entre las manos. Vino corrido hacia mí. Extendió los brazos, ofreciéndome el bulto.

-Toma, esto es para ti.

Cogí el bulto con el mayor de los cuidados, completamente roja como la grana y deseando que me tragara la tierra. Se trataba de una cría de cuervo, muy pequeña, al que apenas le acababan de salir las plumas. Al principio pesé que era un regalo extraño, y que no sabría que hacer con él. No tenía ni idea de cómo cuidar a un pájaro. Mientras, Stefan me explicaba que era una cría que se había caído del nido, y que la había encontrado el día anterior.

-Me gustaría que cuidaras de ella.-concluyó.

Con estas palabras daba a entender que la cría le importaba, y que no podría cuidarla él mismo por su viaje. Me pedía que yo la cuidara, me estaba confiando algo suyo. Yo, como una auténtica idiota, apenas podía articular palabra.

-¿S-Significa esto que yo…que yo soy una persona…importante para ti? –pregunté, diciendo algunas palabras del tirón y otras entrecortadamente.

Stefan se sobresaltó con mi pregunta. Él también parecía algo incómodo.

-Esto…-empezó-Claro que sí, Neriah, por supuesto que eres una persona muy importante para mí. Si no lo fueras, no te lo habría regalado.-miró de reojo a sus amigos. Les hizo unos gestos para que tuvieran paciencia-. Oye Neriah, perdona, pero me están esperando.-añadió mientras los señalaba con el pulgar-. Adiós y buen viaje.

No dijo nada más, y salió corriendo hacia el grupo. Pero yo aún tenía una pregunta para él.

-¡Stefan! –Grité- ¿Cómo se llama el cuervo?

Stefan se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta. Se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¡Se llama Diablo! –respondió a la par que volvía a buscar a sus amigos.

Los demás muchachos le recibieron con alegría, como si su jefe se hubiera librado de una gran molestia. Me dieron la espalda y se alejaron a paso ligero, casi a la carrera.

Yo me quedé quieta, como una idiota, con Diablo en las manos. Bajé la cabeza y lo miré. El cuervo tenía la misma mirada indefensa que otras crías de animales abandonadas, implorando el cariño que le hacía falta. Sin embargo, también había en sus ojos un deje de altivez, de suficiencia, como si el cuervo no quisiera inspirar compasión, como si indicara que era un ser demasiado noble para que una extraña lo cuidara y le tratara co mimos empalagosos. Cuando intenté acariciarle las alas me mordió, pero cuando lo solté no se separó de mí, como si intentara decirme que me sería un fiel aliado, si me aseguraba de guardar las distancias.

Me cayó bien desde el principio.

* * *

_20 de Enero de 1304_

Acabo de volver y ya he recibido la primera mala noticia: Fleur no volverá, por el momento, y seguro que no lo hará hasta pasado al menos un año. Es una pena, porque hice este viaje emocionada fue por ella. La echo mucho de menos; ojalá volviera a casa pronto.


	12. Año de 1305

_3 de Abril de 1305_

"Neriah ha cambiado", es lo único que se oye en Lisieux últimamente.

Y tienen razón. Todo el mundo lo nota; desde los criados hasta mis padres, que normalmente no suelen interesarse por mí en exceso. Pero no ha sido un cambio involuntario, ni mucho menos, ni tampoco obedece a un fin elevado. Sin embargo, Lisieux se ha mantenido tan impasible como siempre. Nada, absolutamente nada ha cambiado. Sí, es cierto, los niños han crecido, en el castillo se han hecho algunas reformas y algunos de los criados son nuevos. Aún así, el aire, el espíritu de la ciudad, eso sí que ni ha cambiado. Camino por las calles con gesto ausente, como si todo me fuera ajeno. Mi viaje me ha cambiado, tanto externa como internamente, y me temo que ya no volveré a ver mi país con los mismos ojos que antaño. La gente lo nota; nota que ya no soy la misma niña que se marchó hace tantos años, y eso se hace ver claramente en un aspecto nuevo para ellos.

Me refiero a mi repentino interés por el estudio. Todo surgió durante el viaje de vuelta, mientras me estrujaba los sesos tratando de averiguar la forma de practicar la magia sin levantar sospechas. Por supuesto, encontré una manera, y la puse en práctica desde que puse un pie en casa, y desde entonces no he dejado los libros, tanto los escolares como los arcanos. Mi plan consiste en lo siguiente: por las mañanas me convierto en la perfecta alumna que les lame las suelas de los zapatos a sus maestros. Por las tardes, sin embargo, me encierro en mi cuarto para "continuar con mis estudios", leyendo una y otra vez los inofensivos libros que me legó uno de mis maestros. Es obvio, pues, decir que nadie conoce el contenido de mi biblioteca, y que mis libros pasan perfectamente por libros corrientes. Además, ninguna de las criadas que tienen acceso a mi cuarto sabe leer ni siquiera su nombre, así que aunque los abran no tendrán idea de lo que hay escrito.

A mis padres les complace este cambo. De hecho, nada más enterarse de mis repentinos progresos en la escuela, Padre y Madre me convocaron en sus aposentos, al igual que hacían cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeñas.

He de reconocer que me alarmé cuando mi antigua aya, Dama Hortense, llamó a mi puerta. Yo le di permiso para entrar, no sin antes cerrar a toda prisa uno de mis libros. Dama Hortense, por ser de origen noble, sí que sabe leer. Le pregunté qué quería, y ella me dijo que mis padres me llamaban. Yo no sabía el motivo, pero por experiencia intuía que el asunto no debía ser nada bueno. Aún tengo vivo el recuerdo de cuando Madre nos llamaba para abroncarnos por nuestras travesuras, y aún me escuece el trasero al recordarlo. Con aprensión, seguí a la vieja dama hasta llegar a los aposentos reales. Una criada me hizo pasar. Yo, con la cabeza gacha, me acomodé como pude, sentándome en la cama.

-Neriah, tus profesores han hablado con nosotros…-empezó Padre muy serio.

Yo agaché aún más la cabeza, presintiendo la regañina. El seguía con su charla.

-…Estamos orgullosos de ti, hija.

Casi me levanté de un salto. Miré a mis padres fijamente, comprobando que no me mentían. Para colmo, los dos, tanto Padre como Madre, sonreían abiertamente.

Era algo nuevo para mí. No era la primera vez que escuchaba tales palabras de los labios de mis padres, pero todo su orgullo siempre se había volcado hacia Fleur. Yo hice un amago de sonrisa a la par que me sonrojaba. Yo también estaba orgullosa, orgullosa de mí misma, pues por primera vez había conseguido arrancar unas palabras de orgullo a mis padres; había conseguido que estuvieran orgullosos de mí.

-Tus resultados no podían ser mejores, y el esfuerzo que pones en tus estudios es realmente loable.-continuó Madre.

Yo bajé la cabeza y sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Te has convertido en la primera de tu clase. Si continúas por el buen camino serás tan buena como Fleur.

No sé cual de los dos diría esa frase, sólo recuerdo que, al oírla, desapareció la sonrisa.

Tales palabras me sentaron como una puñalada, una puñalada trapera. Pero para qué me hice ilusiones, tarde o temprano tendrían que mencionar a mi perfecta hermana. No importaba que me hubiera convertido en la mejor estudiante, ellos tienen que poner por delante a Fleur.

Recuerdo que, a pesar de que me puse repentinamente seria, no dije nada ni dejé entrever mi verdadero estado de humor. Tampoco recuerdo bien lo que se dijo a continuación; sólo recuerdo haber mantenido con ellos una pequeña conversación para, acto seguido, marcharme.

Por otra parte, he estado dándole vueltas a la última conversación que mantuve con Ivosh. Sé que solamente fue una provocación, un intento de que confesara mis verdaderas motivaciones, pero, ¿y si en sus palabras, aunque pensadas aleatoriamente, hubiera algo de verdad? Porque, en cuanto a mi nacimiento, sólo tengo la palabra de mis padres y la de Dama Hortense, quien asistió a Madre durante el parto. Aparte de esto, nada.

Además, por lo que sé, no me parezco demasiado a los demás miembros de la familia. Es cierto que tengo el cabello negro de mi madre y la nariz de mi padre, pero por lo demás casi no podemos sacar parecido. Fleur, en cambio, sí que se les parece. Tiene el cabello del mismo rubio y los labios de Padre, la cara, los ojos y la figura de Madre. Pero yo…Casi podría decir que _no _pertenezco a la familia, y que esas dos coincidencias físicas son fruto de la casualidad.

En cuanto a mi hermana, otra vez lamento el haberme enfadado. No lo mencioné antes, pero cuando mis padres sacaron el tema de Fleur yo sentí arder la misma furia que sentí durante mi charla con Ivosh. Sentí la misma furia, el mismo enfado; todo dirigido hacia ella.

Me siento culpable. Ella no se merece mi odio. No tiene la culpa de ser la heredera al trono ni tampoco de ocupar un lugar preferente en el corazón de nuestros padres. Ella ha sido la primera persona que me ha querido de veras. Me trató como a su igual. Sabe que yo nunca le haría daño, y yo sé que ella a mí tampoco. Fleur no es así, no es capaz de hacer daño a las personas que quiere.

No, no se merece mi odio.

* * *

_15 de Mayo de 1305_

Madre ha venido a verme, otra vez. Acude siempre durante las tardes, sin faltar un solo día. Apenas está conmigo poco más de una hora, y siempre que la veo parece preocupada. Observa los libros con inquietud, pero no los toca. No creo que conozca mi secreto, pero es peligroso el que tenga la más mínima sospecha.

Tendré que averiguar qué está tramando.

* * *

_16 de Mayo de 1305_

Esta tarde no he estudiado. Cuando ha venido Madre, me ha preguntado directamente que si me gustaría salir a pasear con ella, aunque sólo fuera por el jardín. Parecía cansada, pero yo acepté, porque sabía que querría hablar conmigo. Bajamos al jardín sin que nos acompañara la dama de compañía de Madre.

Hacía un día espléndido, y el jardín estaba particularmente hermoso. Madre me arrastró hacia un banco que había junto a mi árbol favorito. Cerca, pero no mucho, Diablo revoloteaba. Aunque, en cierto modo, me ha cogido cariño, es muy desconfiado con los desconocidos, y para él mi madre es una extraña. Es un bicho extremadamente receloso, Diablo.

A bastante distancia, un grupo de muchachas de más ó menos mi edad charlaban alegremente sobre chicos. Reconocí a algunas de ellas como mis antiguas compañeras de clase, que ahora habían dejado la escuela para aprender las labores propias de una dama.

Madre no decía ni una palabra, y yo empezaba a inquietarme. Decidí dar yo el primer paso, ya que ella era reacia a hablar.

-Bueno, Madre, ¿qué queríais decirme?-pregunté.

Ella me dedicó una risita cargada de cinismo.

-Antes –contestó- me llamabas mamá…

Lo dijo con cierta nostalgia, como si lamentara que su niñita hubiera crecido tan pronto.

"Bueno, pues creo que habrías tenido más tiempo para disfrutar de mi infancia si no me hubieras enviado a una tierra a medio mundo de distancia", eso pensé en un principio, pero no dije nada. Dejé que fuera ella la que hablara.

-Neriah.-continuó en un tono más decidido y sereno-. A tu padre y a mí nos complace tu interés por los estudios, pero, personalmente, creo que has llegado a un punto realmente excesivo.

Yo la miré, extrañada, y me puse a la defensiva. ¿A qué se refería con "excesivo"? ¿Acaso conocía ella mi secreto?

-Lo que quiero decir, hija –añadió Madre- es que te pasas la vida encerrada en esos libros…

Continuó, diciéndome que sólo salía de mis aposentos para comer y asistir a clase. Decía que no me relacionaba con las demás muchachas. Decía que tanto estudiar estaba afectando a mi salud, y que la falta de sol me estaba dejando tan pálida como un muerto. Dijo, por último, que estaba preocupada por mí.

Yo respiré algo más tranquila, agradeciendo que fuera el amor de madre y no la sospecha de brujería lo que la provocaba tal preocupación. Cuando terminó de hablar, yo la tranquilicé diciendo que tenía razón, que debía relacionarme más con las otras chicas. Le prometí que así lo haría, por lo que ahora tengo algo menos de tiempo para estudiar. Aunque poco es mejor que nada, y por lo menos Madre me dejará tranquila.

Espero que logre sobrevivir un día con una pandilla de niñatas alborotadas. A ver cuánto tiempo logro permanecer junto a ellas antes de suicidarme.

* * *

_18 de Diciembre de 1305_

Apenas puedo escribir, y tampoco tengo casi fuerzas. Me maldigo a mí misma una y otra vez, y maldigo al estúpido guano de murciélago. Si me hubiera asegurado de que echaba la dosis adecuada en el matraz esto no habría ocurrido, y ahora no estaría aquí, postrada en la cama, débil y con este repugnante tono de piel.

Por lo menos puedo contarlo. Casi me asfixio, y de no ser porque a Madre se le ocurrió venir a verme ahora estaría muerta. La fiebre no ha remitido hasta ayer, y la maldita pócima me ha dejado una huella imborrable en el cuerpo en forma de un tono de piel verdosa. Maldita sea, ahora parezco un monstruo.

Durante mi convalecencia, por lo que oí, mis padres no se han separado de mi lado, lo cual es algo gratificante, aunque no recuerde nada.

Me temo que hoy no escribiré más. Estoy cansada y debo guardar esto en un lugar seguro.


	13. Febrero de 1306

_4 de Febrero de 1306_

No pasa un día sin que maldiga el maldito accidente. Estoy mejor, gracias al Cielo, a la suerte ó a lo que sea, pero lo que me fastidia no es que me obliguen a seguir guardando cama, sino este tono verdoso que me ha teñido la piel. Se suponía que lo estaba haciendo bien, se suponía que los ingredientes eran los adecuados. Y debían haber sido los adecuados, de no ser porque bajé la guardia con mis criadas.

La historia, por lo que averigüé, es esta: se supone que mis criadas no tienen permiso para tocar ni mis libros ni mis útiles. Sin embargo, el doce de Diciembre, mientras asistía junto a mis padres a un acto oficial en una ciudad cercana, a la imbécil que tengo por camarera se le ocurrió limpiar el polvo en mi cuarto. Estaba limpiando mis tarros cuando se le cayeron dos al suelo, con la mala suerte que las tapas saltaron y el contenido se mezcló. Y, por si fuera poco, la muy idiota no tuvo otra idea de guardar una mitad de la mezcla en uno de los tarros y la otra mitad en el segundo. No sé qué sustancia ha debido mezclar con el guano de murciélago, pero la reacción al meter la mezcla en la pócima no ha podido ser más tóxica. Por lo pronto, he despedido a esa inútil, y si mis padres preguntan me bastará con explicarles lo que pasó. Eso sí, a mi modo.

Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba. Sólo recuerdo un penetrante olor, seguido de humo verde. Después, gritos, y la sensación de ser llevada a toda prisa lejos de allí. Del período en el que casi paso al otro barrio, recuerdo momentos de lucidez seguidos de negrura.

Mi nuevo tono de piel es una autentica abominación. No puedo ni mirarme al espejo, y cuando me miro la parte inferior del cuerpo siento que me dan ganas de vomitar. El verde es pálido, y combinado con el blanco de mi piel me da un aspecto enfermizo. No, más que enfermizo. Parezco un cadáver reanimado.

Mis padres acuden a verme siempre que pueden, aunque la que más viene es Madre. Todos los días ha estado junto a mí, al pie de mi cama, lo cual agradezco enormemente, pues ya no me fío de los criados, ni siquiera de Dama Hortense. Cada noche, Madre se sienta junto a mí y me cuenta historias, al igual que hacía cuando yo era pequeña. Y, es extraño; cuando era niña tales cuentos me parecían una idiotez para críos sin cerebro pero, ahora, he descubierto lo mucho que los añoraba y lo mucho que deseaba volver a tener a mi madre junto a mí. Esta vez hago lo que en su día no hice, disfrutar como una chiquilla.

La imagen puede parecer idílica, pero aún falta algo para que lo sea del todo. Todos los días la echo en falta…

Pero para qué pedir que vuelva. Está en Gaiforte, y hace años que no tengo ni una noticia suya. ¿Estará ella bien, me echará de menos? Ojalá pudiera dar una respuesta a tales preguntas.

Otra persona a la que extraño es Stefan. Desde que volví, he estado tan ocupada que no he tenido la más mínima oportunidad de escribirle unas líneas. El otro día le hablé a Madre sobre él y sobre nuestra "amistad", aunque me guardé mucho de contarle los detalles. Sin embargo, ella se muestra algo esquiva, y por lo que sé, se escribe con los padres de Stefan. Cuando le llega una respuesta, mis padres se marchan para comentar la carta en la intimidad. Me pregunto qué estarán tramando ella y mi padre.

Diablo no se aparta de mi lado. Por orden mía, las criadas siempre dejan abierta la ventana de la habitación para que mi mascota pueda entrar y salir a su antojo, pero Diablo sólo se marcha en contadas ocasiones, y siempre para buscar comida. Ahora que lo pienso, no he contado qué les pareció a mis padres mi recién adquirida mascota.

Pues bien, lo primero aclaro que a mi padre le fue completamente indiferente. Me dejó tenerlo a cambio de que me hiciera responsable de su conducta. Sin embargo, a mi madre…Como mi padre lo aprueba, tiene que callarse, pero creo que si por ella fuera habría echado a Diablo desde que llegué. No la culpo, en parte. Aquí, en Lisieux, los cuervos son señal de mal agüero, y Madre es muy supersticiosa, manía que, milagrosamente, no ha transmitido a ninguna de sus hijas.

* * *

_8 de Febrero de 1306_

Hoy he discutido con Madre, y todo por el tema de los estudios. Ella quiere que los abandone, que el estudiar casi me mata. Yo le he explicado que todo fue por culpa de una sirvienta inepta y que, originalmente, no me iba a pasar nada. Le dije que los accidentes ocurren y que nadie está libre de ellos. Al final, y viendo que no cedía, le acabé suplicando que me dejara seguir mis estudios. Le dije que estudiar era mi pasión, mi vida, y que si me lo quitaban me estarían arrebatando parte de mi vida.

Acabé agotada, pues tan sólo un alegato había consumido todas mis fuerzas. Al final, viendo lo alterada que estaba, mi madre prometió pensárselo. Yo terminé postrada en la cama, con un ataque de tos de tanto forzar la voz y con las lágrimas chorreando por mis mejillas. Madre acabó alterada, y creo que llorando también.

No quiero terminar mis estudios, no ahora que estoy avanzando tanto. He de conseguir que me dejen continuar como sea.

* * *

_14 de Febrero de 1306_

Madre me ha comunicado que puedo volver a mis estudios una vez me haya recuperado, pero que en lo sucesivo deberé tener mucho más cuidado con lo que hago. Es un alivio.

Eso sí, le he pedido que le comunique a las sirvientas que ni se les ocurra tocar una sola cosa de mi habitación sin mi consentimiento, y quien lo haga será severamente castigada. Me ha respondido que lo hará con gusto, pues sabe que lo que casi me mata fue la incompetencia de los criados. Ayer estuvo todo el día conmigo, y me acompañó a dar mi primer paseo al jardín en mucho tiempo. Después, por la noche, me contó las historias que más nos gustaban a Fleur y a mí cuando éramos pequeñas. Las narraba con voz nostálgica, y yo, por un momento, volví a mi más tierna infancia, a aquellas noches cuando nuestra aya nos contaba cuentos, tan bien que los personajes cobraban vida en nuestra mente sin ningún esfuerzo. Fleur, más que escucharlos, los vivía, se metía de lleno en ellos. Sonreí al recordarnos juntas, jugando mientras esperábamos la llegada de nuestra madre o del aya.

-Madre.-dije súbitamente, girando la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Creéis que Fleur estará bien?

Ella interrumpió su relato y estuvo contemplándome largo rato. Respiró hondo y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-La echas de menos.

Yo sentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno…–respondió Madre- Creo que podré mover algunos hilos para que esté aquí pronto. Además, me escribió pidiéndome volver nada más enterarse de lo que te pasó. Ella está preocupada por ti.

Yo sonreí y cerré los ojos. Madre, creyendo que me había dormido, se dirigió a la puerta casi de puntillas. Pero, antes de que se fuera, necesitaba decirle algo.

-Madre.-susurré. Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente-. Gracias.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y salió del cuarto, dejándome sola. Aquella noche dormí del tirón, algo que no hacía desde hace años.


	14. 5 de Mayo de 1306

Madre decía que aún estoy débil, por lo que ayer no fui a recibir a Fleur. Tuve que quedarme en la cama, como una niña buena, mientras observaba desde la ventana cómo mis padres recibían a mi hermana. De nada me sirvió suplicar a mis padres, y ni los ruegos ni las rabietas impidieron que me quedara en mi cuarto. Para asegurarse de que me quedaba allí, Madre encargó a Dama Hortense que "me hiciera compañía".

Pero como los nervios podían conmigo, hice que Dama Hortense me ayudara a levantarme y me trajera una vara para poder apoyarme. Caminando como pude, llegué a la puerta de mi cuarto y salí, seguida de una muy preocupada Dama Hortense. Atravesé los pasillos entre las miradas interrogantes de los guardias, que se sorprendían por verme caminar tan pronto. Caminaba todo lo cerca de las paredes que podía, porque cada pocos pasos tenía que apoyarme en algo para no caerme desfallecida. La pobre Dama Hortense me seguía con la cara desencajada, berreando que me pondría peor, y prometiéndome que ella misma se encargaría de traerme a Fleur. Cuando casi tropecé con la escalera, la anciana elevó los brazos al cielo, en una devota y silenciosa plegaria para que volviera a la cama.

-Dama Hortense.-dije nada más verla hacer ese inútil gesto-. Si no queréis que me ponga peor, ayudadme a bajar las escaleras. Si los santos aún no han bajado del cielo para impedir que siga andando, es que no lo harán.

Dama Hortense se santiguó, sobresaltada por mis palabras. Sin embargo, me cogió una mano y me ayudó a bajar.

Jadeando, alcancé la gran sala, donde una multitud se agolpaba en torno a algo, o a alguien.

Debía atravesar la estancia para llegar al patio de armas, donde sin duda estarían Padre, Madre y Fleur. La multitud, en un súbito arranque de generosidad, se apartó para que pudiera pasar, dejando entrever a una jovencita que, plantada en el centro de la sala, me miraba fijamente.

Yo, por mi parte, no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de pararme y quedarme embobada con la chica. Seguí caminando como pude, pero cuando estuve a dos metros de ella la chica sonrió, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

-¡Neri, Neri! –decía, emocionada-. ¡Te he echado de menos!

Yo estaba usando todas mis mermadas fuerzas para sostenerme en pie, pues el ímpetu de la muchacha casi me tira al suelo. Ella, viendo mis dificultades, se apartó, pero mantenía intacta su sonrisa. Ahora que la miraba de cerca tenía una idea sobre quién podría ser, y entendí perfectamente por qué no la había reconocido la primera vez.

La imagen que yo guardaba de ella era la de una niña de siete años, y tal imagen no se correspondía con la realidad. Ella había crecido, un poco menos que yo, pero estaba crecida. La cara se le había alagado y sus rasgos se habían vuelto más finos. Su melena, que antaño le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba recortada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Su figura empezaba a parecerse a la de una mujer. La miré a los ojos para cerciorarme de una vez por todas de que aquella chica era Fleur. Ella me devolvió la mirada, y yo reconocí sus brillantes y preciosos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, hasta su mirada estaba cambiada, pues había desaparecido la picardía, la inocencia. En su lugar, veía dignidad.

Ella había empezado a llorar. Yo alcé una mano hacia su rostro y le limpié una lágrima.

-Me alegra volver a casa, Neri.-dijo.

-Yo también, Fleur. Te he echado de menos.-confesé, esbozando una sonrisa.

Quise abrazarla, pero de haberlo hecho me habría precipitado al suelo. Tuve que esperar a que Fleur me devolviera el abrazo. De espaldas a Fleur, Padre y Madre nos observaban, orgullosos.

Intercambié una breve mirada con mi madre que me dijo que, de no haber sido por ella, Fleur no hubiera vuelto a casa tan pronto. Mientras me aferraba desesperadamente a mi hermana, dejando que una lágrima corriera libremente por mi cara, le dediqué a Madre una mirada profundamente agradecida. Ella lo debió intuir, porque ensanchó su sonrisa.

Como era de esperar, el reino entero se ha volcado son su princesa, a la que han recibido con todos los honores. Padre, eufórico, ha decretado dos días de fiesta. Cuando lo ha anunciado, toda la gran sala ha estallado en vítores. Sin embargo, Fleur, quien anteriormente no hubiera dudado en manifestar abiertamente su alegría, ha bajado la cabeza en señal de humildad. Por la noche, se organizó todo un banquete en honor de mi hermana, donde fueron servidos sus platos preferidos. Ella, en vez de comer a sus anchas, ha comido igual que un pajarito, conteniéndose, mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

Todo esto me llena de incertidumbre. Me han devuelto a mi hermana, pero, ¿en qué estado? Ya no es la misma de antes, y no sólo hablo de su físico. Cada vez que la miro, siento una rara sensación. Es…Es como si estuviera observando a una extraña, pero que a la vez conozco. Veo en ella una parte de la niña que conocí. Supongo que es porque Fleur aún no ha dejado de ser esa niña, por mucho que aparente lo contrario.

Sin embargo, tengo la amarga sensación de que Fleur no volverá a ser la que era antes.


	15. 2 de Junio de 1306

Desde la vuelta de Fleur estoy como nunca. He hecho muchos progresos, tanto que Madre me ha permitido volver a las clases. Hoy fue mi primer día desde hace meses, y aproveché para observar detenidamente a mi hermana.

En las clases no ha cambiado. Está atenta a todo lo que diga o haga el clérigo, como siempre. También me guardó un asiento en la primera fila, junto a ella, justo donde nos sentábamos antaño. Sin embargo, no abrió el pico para nada, y cuando le susurraba algún comentario en tono bromista me chistaba para que cerrara la boca. Al principio pensé que sólo me seguía la broma, pero tras cuatro protestas y cuatro caras de enfado tuve que callarme, apoyar lentamente la cabeza contra mi brazo y fingir que atendía. He de reconocerlo; cuando Fleur me chistó por cuarta o quinta vez, solté un bufido de fastidio, que, para mi desgracia, el profesor oyó. Me miró por encima del hombro, haciendo alarde de superioridad, y señaló el cepo para dedos que hay al otro extremo de la clase.

Yo me levanté, dispuesta a afrontar el castigo, pero Fleur fue más rápida. Se levantó antes, con la cabeza gacha.

-Mis disculpas, profesor.-exclamó en prefecto latín-. Ha sido culpa mía, no volverá a suceder.

El fraile la observó sorprendido, pues lo que estaba viendo era superior a su diminuto cerebro. Ante él estaba su mejor alumna, su favorita, que se adjudicaba toda la culpa de una chiquillada. Era la primera vez que Fleur se metía en líos durante una clase.

-¿De verdad que has sido tú, Fleur? –inquirió, tratando de asimilar la primera falta de su alumna preferida.

-Ego obnoxia sum, magistre.-respondió Fleur tras un largo suspiro.

Con una cara de absoluta decepción, el cura condujo a mi hermana hasta el cepo, y Fleur se pasó el resto de la clase de pie y con los dedos ahí metidos. Cuando el fraile la dejó ir, una vez pasada la clase, mi hermana lloraba en silencio, y apenas podía mover los dedos.

Lo primero que dije nada más salir fue "perdóname". De veras que lo sentía por ella. Era yo la que debió ser castigada.

-No pasa nada, Neri.-respondió secándose las lágrimas con la manga. Luego añadió-. En Gaiforte era peor, el profesor tenía una vara de marfil tallada. Todo un lujo…Pero hay que ver lo que duele.

Era evidente que intentaba minimizar la gravedad de la situación para que no me preocupara. En silencio, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, donde una sirvienta ya nos estaba esperando con una palangana llena de agua caliente para Fleur. La mujer le masajeó las manos hasta que se le desentumecieron de todo y luego se las secó con cuidado. Fleur no hizo nada ni dijo nada; y si le dolía se lo calló. Después de comer, cuando no había nadie, bajamos a pasear al jardín. Yo, avergonzada por lo de Fleur, quise volver a resarcirme.

-Fleur…-empecé.

-¿Humm?

-De veras que lo siento.

Ella me sonrió y me puso una mano en el hombro, conciliadora.

-No pasa nada, Neriah, ya te lo dije. No iba a dejar que castigaran a mi hermanita enferma, ¿verdad?

No me atreví a contestar, pero le estaba profundamente agradecida. Aún no puedo permanecer de pie tanto tiempo como lo hizo Fleur.

-Además –continuó Fleur-. Ya te he dicho que en Gaiforte eran mucho peores. Y, bueno...-añadió, súbitamente animada-. ¿Y cómo eran los tuyos, Neri? ¿Cómo es Glenhaven?

Tardé un poco en contestar. Recordaba Glenhaven, recordaba sobre todo a Stefan, pero hasta ahora no había hablado de esa etapa de mi vida con nadie, ni siquiera con mi madre. Al principio, tuve mis dudas. ¿Cuánto podría contar, qué tendría que callarme? Naturalmente, no tendría por qué mentir a Fleur, ya que sabe guardar un secreto. Sin embargo, no podía contarle todo. Aún no.

-Es verde. Todo allí es verde. El castillo es enorme, pero la gente es idiota. Mis maestros, a excepción de uno, no me enseñaron nada.

Fleur arqueó las cejas, escéptica.

-No me lo creo. No me creo que no te enseñaran nada y que aquí seas una de las mejores de la clase.

Esbocé una sonrisa cuando ella dijo "una de las mejores de la clase", porque sabe muy bien que sólo hay dos mejores allí: ella y yo. Sabe lo mal que me sienta que me digan "la segunda", y se lo calla

En aquel instante supe que debía contarle la verdad. Después de todo, sé que Fleur no dirá nada a nadie, lo sabía entonces y lo sé ahora.

-Oye, Neriah…-dijo entonces Fleur, ahora más seria-. ¿Por qué no respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas?

Yo la miré, extrañada.

-Pero si no recibí ninguna carta tu…-empecé, para acto seguido borrárseme la sonrisa de la cara.

Mi mente comenzó a enseñarme retazos de mis recuerdos a una velocidad pasmosa, y esos recuerdos mostraban todas las cartas de Lisieux, todas ellas, las mismas que yo iba tirando al fuego según venían. Estaba segura de que esas cartas eran de mis padres, pero…

-¡Si te las envié, Neri! –seguía Fleur- ¡Pero como el mensajero no quería hacer dos viajes yo mandaba las cartas a Madre y Padre para que luego ellos te las enviaran! ¿En serio que no has recibido ninguna?

Yo quería darme de cabezazos contra la muralla. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y mis disculpas no iban a cambiar nada.

-Fleur, te juro que nunca recibí tus cartas, en serio.-mentí.

Mi hermana respiró hondo.

-¿Y por qué no me escribiste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo siento. Pero estuve muy ocupada, demasiado ocupada.

Fleur se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín y yo hice lo propio.

-¿Y qué te ha mantenido tan ocupada? –inquirió con tono triste.

Tardé varios minutos en encontrar una respuesta apropiada. Tardé, pero la encontré.

-Fleur, tú siempre eres la primera, siempre lo has sido. Te están educando para que algún día seas reina y gobiernes el país, pero yo no soy como tú. No valgo para gobernar, todos lo sabemos…

-Pero qué cosas dices, Neri.-me interrumpió Fleur-. No me estás dando una respuesta.

-Te la estoy dando, sólo escúchame.-añadí-. Escucha, tú vales para gobernar, pero yo no. Hasta hace muy poco, yo he buscado algo que se me diera bien, algo que me apasionara de verdad. Y ese algo lo encontré en Glenhaven.

Fleur me miraba con expresión preocupada.

-Neri…No entiendo adónde quieres ir a parar con esto.

"Ahora o nunca", me dije. Extendí la mano lentamente, para que Fleur desviara su atención hacia ella. Miré a la palma y me concentré. Casi al instante, apareció una llama negra y verde de mi mano. Brillaba intensamente, pero no me hacía daño. Fleur ahogó un grito, espantada.

-Me refiero a esto.-dije apagando la llama.

Fleur tenía la cara desencajada por el asombro y respiraba entrecortadamente. No contestó al instante.

-Eres…Eres una bruja.-exclamó-. Pero…Pero Neri…-añadió a media voz, como si temiera ser oída-. Eso es una herejía…Podrías...Podrías acabar en la hoguera...

Yo respiré hondo y me mostré tranquila para que ella se calmara un poco.

-Fleur, por favor, no me denuncies. Esto de verdad que me apasiona. Además, yo no sirvo al Demonio ni a nadie. ¿O acaso tengo pinta de servidora de Satán? Por favor, Fleur…

Ella seguía plantada en el sitio jadeando. Decidida, me levanté y la cogí de la mano.

-¿Recuerdas cuál era nuestro mayor deseo de pequeñas? Sé cómo hacerlo realidad.

Con recelo, Fleur se levantó. La llevé a un lugar apartado para evitar miradas indiscretas. La cogí la otra mano.

-Neri…-empezó Fleur.

Yo no dije nada. Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en el hechizo. Debido a mi debilidad, no saldría bien del todo, pero los resultados sin duda bastarían.

Mi hermana ahogó un grito cuando sintió que los pies dejaban de tocar el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba, y así varias veces. Me sujetó las manos con más fuerza.

Nos levanté unos dos metros del suelo. Cuando alcancé la altura apropiada, abrí los ojos y sonreí.

-Mira, Fleur, puedo volar.-dije-. Aprendí este hechizo por ti, para hacer realidad tu sueño.

Mi hermana no salía de su asombro, ni siquiera cuando, extenuada, hice que descendiéramos lentamente. Nada más poner los pies de nuevo en el suelo del jardín, me derrumbé en los brazos de Fleur.

-No…-jadeé-...No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad?

Ella me sujetaba con suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza. Empezó a llevarme dentro.

-¿Cómo podría yo traicionarte, Neri?

Las dos estábamos felices, muy felices, aunque después tuvimos que aguantar la bronca de nuestra Madre. Fleur se ha quedado sin cenar, y yo he sido enviada inmediatamente a la cama, y desde mi lecho estoy escribiendo estas letras. A fin de cuentas, hoy no ha sido un día malo.

* * *

**Si alguien sabe latín y ve que la he pifiado, que por favor me lo diga, que el latín es una lengua que tengo oxidada. En fin, hace mucho que no escribo comentarios de mis capítulos, por lo que en esto también estoy oxidada. Pero quería aclararos algunas cosillas. Lo primero, que el fic va a narrar también lo que pasa en la película; y lo segundo, que lo del cepo para dedos era algo de lo más normal en las escuelas medievales. De hecho, los padres veían con buenos ojos que se pegara y se castigara tan duramente a sus hijos. Eso me hace pensar que hemos pasado de un extremo a otro...**

**PD: Ah, se me olvidaba. La traducción exacta de la frase de Fleur es: "Soy culpable, maestro". Quise traducir la primera frase también, pero hace dos años que no estudio latín.  
**


	16. Julio y Septiembre de 1308

_18 de Julio de 1308_

Se suponía que había dejado de escribir esta especie de diario. Sin embargo, anotar todos los sucesos de importancia que me han ocurrido me ha ayudado mucho. Ahora, cuando leo las partes correspondientes a Glenhaven, siento que vuelvo allí. También me han ayudado a recordar con más frescura mi pasado. Durante estos años descuidé mis anotaciones hasta un punto realmente alarmante, y tal cosa no ha de volver a suceder. Debo tomar nota de mi presente, para que en el futuro pueda revivir mi pasado. Empezaré esta nueva parte escribiendo lo que me ha ocurrido esta tarde, pues ha sido algo que me ha marcado, y mucho.

Es la primera vez, en toda mi vida, que discuto con Fleur. Y, por supuesto, la causa de la pelea es una auténtica majadería. Sin embargo, no pienso pedir perdón, ésta vez no. Tengo razón, y no tengo por qué ceder.

Dejaré para más tarde mis propias reflexiones y me concentraré en los hechos. Esta tarde, tal y como solemos hacer a veces, estábamos las dos en el jardín. Yo, algo nostálgica, estaba subida a nuestro árbol favorito. Le dije a Fleur que viniera, pero ella se negro alegando la excusa más estúpida que me ha dado en la vida: si subía, el vestido quedaría destrozado.

Yo arrugué la nariz ante tanta tontería, pues me pareció una excusa barata. Sin hacerme mucho caso, Fleur se sentó en el banco de piedra que hay a los pies del árbol, abrió un aburrido libro de leyes y empezó a leerlo. Por mi parte, yo jugueteaba con Diablo. Mi mascota volaba a sus anchas por el jardín, para luego posarse en mi muñeca. Venía a mí y graznaba, diciéndome que todo estaba tranquilo. Puede resultar extraño, pero tras tantos años de mutua compañía entiendo a la perfección todo lo que Diablo dice, y viceversa. Nos hemos cogido cariño y, de todos mis servidores, es el más fiel y al que más estimo. Me ha servido de enlace con la Montaña Prohibida, gobernando por mí a mi horda de bestias. Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra y se ocupa de que sean obedecidas lo más eficazmente que se pueda. Es un gran aliado.

Estaba ensimismada con tales pensamientos cuando la voz de Fleur me devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? A Diablo, digo.

Yo bajé la cabeza y la miré a los ojos. Fleur me observaba, inquisidora, con el ceño fruncido. Supe enseguida que su expresión era por Diablo. Nunca se habían caído bien, los dos.

-No lo encontré, Fleur. Me lo regalaron.-respondí sin pensar.

Fleur miraba a Diablo fijamente, seguro que preguntándose quién me habría regalado algo tan "de mal gusto". Su curiosidad pudo con ella, porque al cabo de unos segundos me preguntó sobre esa persona. Cuando lo hizo, me sonrojé.

-El príncipe de Glenhaven, Stefan.-solté-. Como regalo de despedida.

Mi hermana no contestó, sino que se limitó a fruncir el ceño, creo que porque pensaba que era el regalo más feo que había visto en su vida. No dijo nada, aún así.

Ambas estuvimos calladas durante un buen rato. Fleur volvió a fijar la vista en su libro y yo en Diablo. Notaba que Fleur quería decirme algo, pero por el motivo que fuera se lo callaba. No dije nada porque, conociéndola, no tardaría mucho en abrir la boca.

No me equivoqué.

-Oye, Neri, me gustaría decirte algo.

El tono que usó, serio y digno, me extrañó, y supuse que lo que quería era algo de suma importancia. Le hice un gesto a Diablo para que echara a volar y bajé del árbol. Me senté junto a ella. Diablo volvió a posarse en mi muñeca. Le acaricié con cariño mientras Fleur hablaba.

-¿Te acuerdas del otro día? –preguntó.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba, aunque desde entonces han pasado años. Y, hasta hoy, mi hermana ha mantenido su promesa de no denunciarme. Supe que lo que quería ella era algo relacionado con mis poderes, por lo que, instintivamente, me puse en guardia.

-Lo he estado pensando.-dijo Fleur-. Creo que tus poderes nos pueden ser muy útiles. Sabes de sobra cómo se han arruinado las cosechas por el granizo.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero, ¿y a mí qué me importaba la vida de la chusma? Empezaba a hacerme una idea de lo que Fleur iba a pedirme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté.

Fleur seguía seria, aunque hizo un amago de sonrisa. Debía confiar ciegamente en que su idea tendría éxito.

-Digo, Neri, que tus poderes pueden salvar muchas vidas. Sólo te pido que los uses para devolver a esas pobres gentes sus cosechas…

Lo sabía, sabía que pediría algo así. Pero, como escribí antes, no me importaba nada la chusma. Ellos no habían hecho absolutamente nada por mí, nunca me habían mostrado respeto más allá del establecido. ¿Por qué tendría yo que ayudarles, entonces?

-¿Neriah? –inquirió Fleur, exigiendo con ello una respuesta.

Yo mantenía la cabeza gacha, evitando la mirada de Fleur. Diablo mi miró y después giró la cabeza despectivamente hacia Fleur, preguntando si quería que la librara de ella. Negué levemente con la cabeza y me levanté, siempre dando la espalda a Fleur. Diablo se posó en mi brazo. Debía decírselo a las claras, y así se lo iba a decir. No iba a ayudar a esa gente.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides.-dije.

No vi su cara, pero puedo imaginar perfectamente su reacción. Profundamente disgustada, Fleur hizo amago de levantarse.

-¿Por qué, Neri? –preguntó en tono maternal, creo que figurándose que no lo haría porque aún no tenía el poder suficiente.

Efectivamente que aún no tengo los conocimientos necesarios para controlar el clima y evitar con eso el granizo, pero no era esa mi principal baza.

-Aún no puedo controlar el clima.-dije-. Además, yo…-reconozco que al llegar a ese punto vacilé, pues sabía que, si se lo decía, la haría daño. Aún así, me armé de valor-. Aunque pudiera, no lo haría.

Creo que fue una buena manera de decirlo. Me giré hacia Fleur, que se había quedado de piedra.

-C-Cómo…-balbuceó, estupefacta-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No te conozco! ¡Mi hermana nunca diría algo así!

Fleur gritaba tan alto que pensé que pronto acudirían los guardias. Yo, harta de la conversación, empecé a andar hacia el interior, con Fleur pisándome los talones y dándome argumentos para que la ayudara. Al llegar a la puerta, la abrí, pasé, y le di a mi hermana con la puerta en las narices. Después eché a correr a mi cuarto, sin que Fleur me siguiera. Me arrepiento de esto último, pero no puedo pedir perdón, ya que si lo hiciera me estaría comprometiendo a obedecer a mi hermana. No, definitivamente no puedo.

* * *

_6 de Septiembre de 1308_

Otra discusión con Fleur, aunque esta vez el motivo fue mucho más serio. Sucedió durante uno de nuestros habituales paseos, lejos de la mirada de la corte. Estábamos en el bosquecillo cercano a casa, descansando tras una larga cabalgada. Nuestras yeguas, exhaustas, pastaban no muy lejos, mientras que Fleur y yo nos tumbábamos en la hierba. Hablamos de todo un poco, pero la conversación dio un giro trascendental cuando sacamos a relucir el tema de nuestros antepasados.

-Mientras estuve en Gaiforte me hicieron estudiar nuestro árbol familiar a fondo.-dijo Fleur, animada-. Y adivina con quien estamos emparentadas, Neri.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo. Por la anchura de la sonrisa de Fleur, se trataba, sin duda, de alguna bella reina del pasado, de esas a las que mi hermana admira tanto.

-Estamos emparentadas con Leonor de Beauvallon.-exclamó entusiasmada Fleur, sin poder contenerse- ¡Leonor de Beauvallon, Neri! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

No es que me entusiasme mucho esa reina, pero fingí sorpresa y emoción, todo por mi hermana. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué hizo esa mujer, así que se lo pregunté.

-¿Cómo, no lo sabes? –Preguntó Fleur, decepcionada, como si la vida, obra y milagros de esa reina fuera de aprendizaje obligatorio-. Fue una gran reina que no se limitó a ser la consorte de su marido. Gobernó junto a él, y era muy celosa. De hecho, cuando se enteró que su marido había tenido un hijo de una judía, ordenó matar a la mujer y a su hijo. Bueno, el niño se le escapó, pero la mujer murió.

-Qué mujer más simpática.-dije con toda la ironía de la que fui capaz-. Ahora que lo pienso, Fleur, sí que he oído hablar de ella. Bueno, más concretamente de ese niño.

Fleur se incorporó al instante.

-Siempre me he preguntado qué fue de él. Cuéntamelo, anda.

Tuve que ceder a su petición. Le expliqué lo que había leído en mis libros, que ese niño se convirtió, de adulto, en un gran hechicero. Por supuesto, no le mencioné que fue él el responsable de la misteriosa muerte de Leonor y de todos sus hijos. Cuando terminé, Fleur soltó un bufido.

-Bien sûr.-dijo-. La plupart des bâtards s'engageant seulement à la sorcellerie. _(La mayoría de los bastardos acaban dedicándose a la brujería)._

Sus palabras me sentaron como una puñalada, una puñalada trapera. Me levanté al instante, indignada, a la par que respondía duramente:

- Voulez-vous dire que je pratique la magie parce que je suis une bâtarde? Êtes-vous ce qui implique que je suis illégitime? (_¿Estás diciendo que porque practique la magia soy una bastarda? ¿Insinúas que soy ilegítima?)_

Me dirigí corriendo hacia mi yegua.

-¡Neriah, espera! –Gritaba Fleur-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡No quería decir eso!

-¡Pero lo has dicho! –respondí mientras montaba. Antes de marcharme de allí, enfurecida, suspiré-. Le bâtarde seulement ici, c'est vous. _(La única bastarda aquí eres tú)._

Me marché de allí sin esperarla. Sin quererlo, Fleur me ha abierto una vieja herida, y los antiguos interrogantes vuelven a machacarme la cabeza, una vez más. Temo que esta vez la herida no vuelva a cerrarse.

* * *

**Bueno, una vez más os pido que si la he cagado con las frases que me lo digáis y las corrgiré. Quise ponerlas porque, siendo Lisieux parte de Francia, lo lógico sería que Fleur y Neriah hablaran francés como lengua materna, y así les daba realismo. Al igual que con la frase en latín del capítulo anterior, quiero que vosotros os metáis lo mejor posible en todo el ambiente que mis personajes respiran, la clase entonces y la conversación ahora.**

**PD: Gracias, GhostSteve, por tu review ;).  
**


	17. Julio de 1310

_1 de Julio de 1310_

Durante estos últimos años apenas han trascurrido hechos de importancia, y ninguno que mereciera ser anotado detalladamente en estas notas. La vida aquí, en Lisieux, sigue igual, aunque con una diferencia, y es que Fleur y yo nos hemos distanciado. Es algo normal, visto positivamente, pues ambas nos hemos dedicado casi por completo a los estudios; ella ha pasado estos años entre libros de leyes y yo en mis grimorios. Sin embargo, hay veces que tengo que interrumpir mis estudios debido a la añoranza. Mis recuerdos acuden a visitarme en las horas más inesperadas, y pueden llegar a desconcentrarme tanto que pierdo la noción de lo que hago. No sé si Fleur siente algo parecido, pero…Apenas puedo hablar con ella.

Por otro lado, dentro de un mes cumpliremos dieciséis años. Eso significa que tanto Fleur como yo alcanzaremos la mayoría de edad, y tanto Padre como Madre quieren celebrarlo por todo lo alto. El castillo es un hervidero de actividad desde el mes pasado, y Madre, que siempre se ocupa de organizar los banquetes, está histérica porque, según sus palabras, nada sale como debería. Sé que debería ayudar, pero en estos momentos no hay quien la aguante, así que llevo todo este tiempo semirecluida en mis aposentos, estudiando. Fleur casi no estudia últimamente porque ayuda todo lo que puede, pero cuando la veo durante las comidas la noto exhausta, como si llevara noches enteras sin dormir. Me preocupa. Uno de estos días intentaré hablar con ella, y sacarla a que le de el aire.

* * *

_4 de Julio de 1310_

Hoy, Madre decidió darle una tregua a mi hermana. Después de comer, y viendo lo cansada que estaba, Madre le dio permiso para hacer lo que quisiera el resto de la tarde aunque, a juzgar por la cara que puso Fleur, lo único que haría era dormir.

Nada más levantarse de la mesa, Fleur se dirigió a su cuarto. Yo la acompañé durante un rato, pues temía que la pobre acabara roncando por los pasillos. Fue entonces cuando nos cruzamos con Théodore, uno de nuestros antiguos compañeros de clase, que nunca cesa de rondar a mi hermana. La sigue a todas partes: cuando pasea, cuando va a la iglesia, hasta cuando va a la letrina (y hablo en sentido literal). Iba seguido por sus amigos, un grupo de subnormales sin cerebro que, al igual que su jefe, sólo saben mostrar músculo. Como era de esperar, me ignoraron completamente. Théodore se dirigió en primer (y único) lugar a Fleur, inclinándose ante ella y besándole la mano con ojos juguetones.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó al ver la cara de cansancio de Fleur-. ¿Cómo una flor tan bella tiene esta cara tan mustia?

-Hola, Théodore.-saludé yo, fastidiada.

Era lo último que faltaba para agobiar a Fleur, una mosca bien gorda merodeando. El otro, para variar, ni siquiera se movió, sino que se limitó a balbucir un "hola", para luego volver a atosigar a mi hermana.

-Necesitas que te de el sol, Fleur. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo a caballo conmigo?

Exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y asía la mano de Fleur como si mi hermana fuera de su propiedad. El muy hijo de perra…

-No, gracias, señor.-se apresuró a responder Fleur-. Agradezco vuestra gentil y tentadora oferta, pero estoy demasiado cansada para hacer deporte. Precisamente, tal y como veis, me estaba retirando a mis aposentos.

La que sonrió de oreja a oreja fui yo, mientras veía cómo Fleur soltaba la mano. No sólo le había humillado delante de sus amigos, sino que, encima, le había tratado de manera formal, como si fueran extraños que se acabaran de conocer. Sonrientes, nos alejamos de esa pandilla de idiotas, y yo, por seguridad, acompañé a Fleur hasta la misma puerta de su habitación.

Ahora que relato este incidente, siento más temor que regocijo. Se ve a tres leguas que ese hombre desea a mi hermana con toda su alma, y que no parará hasta hacerla suya.

Tendré que vigilarlo.

* * *

_5 de Julio de 1310_

Hoy, he visto lo que creí imposible: he visto a mi hermana furiosa, y todo por ese inútil de Théodore. Y, la verdad, verla me ha hecho reír.

Todo ha empezado al anochecer, cuando Fleur fue a su cuarto para darse un baño. Como era de esperar, durante la hora anterior las criadas fueron llenando la enorme tina que compartimos entre la familia. Pues bien, resulta que, cuando Fleur entró en su cuarto (tapada sólo con un sencillo y provocador camisón, todo sea dicho), se encontró con que toda la habitación había sido cubierta con flores recién cortadas. Pero no sólo el suelo: había flores colgadas de las paredes, sobre la cama, sobre el arcón, ¡había hasta pétalos flotando en la tina!

Bueno, aprovecho para añadir que Fleur se parece en todo a su nombre. Tanto, que le molesta sobremanera que se arranquen las flores, a las que mima como si fueran seres humanos. Por ello es comprensible la rabieta que cogió. Y fue algo increíble, por cierto. Fleur se paseó por todo el castillo en camisón, despeinada, y gritando todo tipo de insultos (todos ellos impensables para una dama), sobre la madre y los órganos reproductivos de Théodore o, como lo llamaba ella, "Le fils bâtard d'une chienne". Acudió todo el mundo, desde los soldados hasta nuestro Padre, que interrumpió una reunión de Estado para ver qué causaba tanto alboroto, y a quien, por cierto, lo que ha pasado no le hace demasiada gracia.

A partir de ahora, un guardia custodiará la entrada a los aposentos de mi hermana, para "asegurarse de que nadie vuelve a gastar una bromita de esas", según dijo. Personalmente, yo creo que lo que quiere evitar es que "ciertas personas, de entre dieciséis y veinte años, con el libido por las orejas y deseosos de conocer a su princesa" se cuelen en la habitación.

En cuanto a Fleur, cuando se la pasó el enfado me pidió que replantara todas las flores, y yo, por ella lo hice. Cuando Fleur las vio, plantadas de nuevo, se alegró mucho. Yo, por mi parte, he ordenado a Diablo que vigile a Fleur. Conozco a los hombres de la ralea de Théodore, y temo que esté tramando algo.

* * *

_6 de Julio de 1310, fragmento escrito al amanecer_

No he podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Bueno, creo que nadie en todo el castillo ha podido.

Nada más acostarme, sentí que algo golpeteaba contra mi ventana. Bostezando, me levanté y fui a abrir. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando me encontré a Diablo, que entró en la habitación como un torbellino, graznando desesperadamente.

Enseguida supe que algo iba mal. Formulé un hechizo para ver la habitación de Fleur. Estaba completamente a oscuras, pero pude distinguir a una figura que dormía profundamente. Más calmada, deshice el hechizo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Fiel Amigo? –Pregunté- No pasa absolutamente nada.

Pero Diablo seguía nervioso, y cada vez graznaba con más fuerza. Mi mascota no suele equivocarse, por lo que algo, lo que fuera, debía pasar, algo relacionado con Fleur. Suspiré, y volví a realizar el hechizo. Visualicé el pasillo. Nada. El guardia, para variar, dormía como un tronco, pero por ahí todo estaba tranquilo. Luego visualicé el exterior de la torre del homenaje. Abrí los ojos de pura sorpresa cuando vi como un grupo de figuras atravesaban el patio de armas para detenerse en la parte de la torre a la que da el balcón de Fleur.

-¡Mierda!

No dije nada más. Salí corriendo todo lo rápido que pude, atravesando a toda prisa los pasillos. Llegué a la gran sala y me quedé plantada ante la enorme puerta por la que se sale de la torre del homenaje, que siempre se atranca por las noches. Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas a la puerta, lancé un rayo contra la cerradura, que reventó. Antes de hacer nada, materialicé una pequeña llama negra y verde, que me serviría para localizar al grupo.

Corrí hacia las figuras hecha una furia, a las que reconocí enseguida. Tal y como imaginaba, eran Théodore y sus amigos, quienes, al ver la llama sostenida en el aire, salieron corriendo, espantados. Sin embargo, pude alcanzar a Théodore. Lo agarré a la carrera, y ambos caímos al suelo. No recuerdo muy bien qué pasó después, sólo que me coloqué encima de él y que le partí la cara a puñetazos, mientras repetía una y otra vez que no se atreviera a acercarse a mi hermana.

Mientras tanto, el ruido había despertado a todo el mundo. Padre bajó con la espada desenvainada, más enfadado incluso que yo, y exigió una respuesta. Al fina, todo resultó ser mucho menos serio de lo que pensaba: Théodore iba a trepar al balcón de Fleur, sí, pero sólo para cantarle canciones de amor, tal y como explicó él mientras señalaba un destrozado laúd.

"Bueno", me dije, "por lo menos le he dejado claro que no se le acerque más".

Como ya era demasiado tarde para volver a dormir, todos empezamos la jornada antes. Padre me alabó, elogiando mi devoción hacia mi hermana. Fleur, que acababa de bajar, me miró con temor. Se abalanzó sobre mí, gritando no sé qué sobre una mejilla y sangre. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

Furiosa, Fleur se volvió a Théodore.

-¡Le has herido!-gritó, casi histérica- ¡Exijo una disculpa, y la exijo ahora!

La verdad es que Théodore no estaba mucho mejor que yo. Tenía la cara llena de sangre, y tenía rotos la nariz y varios dientes. Aún así, se disculpó.

Hace apenas una hora de esto, y es ahora cuando siento el dolor de la herida. Pero por lo menos ese pesado de Théodore no se volverá a acercar a Fleur, Padre se encargará de que así sea. Lo mejor será, por ahora, que me olvide de todo este asunto y me concentre en nuestro cumpleaños…

* * *

**Originalmente, no iba a escribir este capítulo. He de reconocer que es algo bizarro porque seguro que nadie se espera encontrarse a la futura Emperatriz del Mal peleando como una cualquiera, pero bueno, lo hecho hecho está. La idea surgió el sábado, estando yo de niñera de mi prima de cinco años, que acaba de empezar la etapa de "caca, culo, pedo, pis". Toda la mañana se la pasó hablándome de tetas y de novios(literalmente), por lo que pensé que podría escribir un capítulo para hablar sobre la pubertad de Neriah y Fleur.**

**Y, por cierto, la traducción literal de la frase es: "Un cabrón hijo de perra".  
**


	18. 24 y 25 de Agosto de 1310

_24 de Agosto de 1310_

He de reconocer que lo único que me ha reportado la historia de Théodore ha sido hilaridad. Parece mentira que haya pasado más de un mes y que se siga hablando del tema como si hubiese sido ayer. Aunque hay quienes no se lo han tomado muy a broma; Padre, por ejemplo. Ha expulsado a Théodore y a toda su familia de la corte (y eso a pesar de su influencia). El cabeza de familia, el abuelo de Théodore, estuvo agasajando a Padre durante las semanas posteriores, tratando de conseguir el perdón. Como es lógico, Padre no cedió, y Théodore abandonó el castillo poco después, seguido por su familia al completo.

Una vez, recuerdo, me lo crucé en los corredores. Estaba completamente solo, luciendo un ojo amoratado y cabizbajo. Sus incondicionales amigos le han dado de lado. Bueno, a decir verdad, todo el mundo, hasta los de su misma sangre. Supongo que debería sentir lástima de él, pero no la tengo. Merecía que alguien le diera una lección, y me alegro que fuera yo la que lo hiciera.

Por otra parte, Fleur es la que más se toma a risa todo este asunto, y todavía ríe a carcajada limpia con ello, aunque, según me ha dicho, se siente profundamente agradecida.

Y dejando de lado el tema, pasado mañana cumplimos dieciséis años. Los invitados al banquete empezaron a llegar la semana pasada, y ahora no hay ni un solo resquicio de tranquilidad en todo el castillo. A cada paso que doy me encuentro con gente a la que no conozco de nada, que me saludan pomposamente a la par que me desean un feliz cumpleaños. Todos ellos lucen, altivos y orgullosos, sus blasones, como si sus familias fueran las más poderosas del país, y miran a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, aunque bajan inmediatamente la cabeza cuando aparece un noble de mayor rango que el suyo. Nunca había visto tantos ejemplos de hipocresía juntos.

Madre está más nerviosa (si eso puede llegar a ser posible) que en los días anteriores. Pero por lo menos le ha prohibido a Fleur que la ayude más, creo que para no cansar a su primogénita ó, también, para que Fleur se relacione con todos los jóvenes que llegan al castillo. Esta mañana, sin ir más lejos, nos ha regalado a ambas trajes nuevos, para que los llevemos durante las fiestas. El mío es negro y carmesí, sencillo pero elegante. No me gusta demasiado, pero tendré que llevarlo puesto por narices. El de mi hermana es, en cambio, verde, a juego con sus ojos, y le sienta de maravilla. Madre ha quedado encantada con el resultado (no en vano los trajes los confeccionó ella misma), tanto que le ha dado permiso a Fleur para que lo estrene hoy, si quiere. Ella se marchó con el vestido puesto, más contenta que un crío en Nochebuena, mientras que yo me quitaba el mío. Fue entonces cuando Madre sacó a relucir, otra vez, el tema de Théodore.

-No creo que ese joven vuelva a levantar cabeza en lo que le queda de vida.-dijo de casualidad.

No había mencionado el nombre de Théodore, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera. Me apresuré a responder, envuelta en la tela.

-Creí que trataba de…-me callé. No pude terminar la frase, ya que me daba mucha vergüenza decirle a mi madre que Théodore pensaba acostarse con Fleur.

-…Creías que iba a seducirla, ¿verdad? –Continuó Madre mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el vestido-. Levanta los brazos.-Hice lo que me decía, y ella sacó el vestido sin esfuerzo. Yo me apresuré a cambiarme-. Bueno, fuiste muy valiente.

"Seducirla no es exactamente la palabra, pero se le acerca bastante", pensé decir.

-Oh, no, Madre.-contesté a toda prisa-. Fleur es mi hermana. Sabéis que lo haría todo por ella.

Madre sonrió mientras doblaba el vestido.

-Sí, lo sé, siempre ha sido así. Desde que erais pequeñas. Recuerdo que tu hermana llegó a decir una vez que pegaría al que se atreviera a meterse contigo.

Sus palabras me extrañaron. No recordaba nada de eso, y por un instante llegué a convencerme de que mi madre se lo estaba inventando. Sin embargo, ella prosiguió.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Yo negué con la cabeza-. Bueno, es lógico, teníais cuatro ó cinco años. Recuerdo que, un día, llegaste llorando porque los demás niños te habían llamado rara o no se qué, y Fleur se pasó la tarde junto a ti, prometiéndote que pegaría a todo el que se metiera contigo.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa de nostalgia. Terminé de cambiarme y me despedí de Madre. Volví a mi cuarto, pero no estudié nada. Me pasé el resto de la tarde sentada en mi balcón, acariciando a Diablo.

* * *

_25 de Agosto de 1310_

Esta tarde me la he pasado ensimismada. Decidí salir a que me diera un poco el aire, así que fui al jardín. Al ser un lugar reservado a la familia real, estaba literalmente desierto. Paseé sin rumbo, sumida en mis reflexiones, hasta que llegué a los pies de nuestro árbol favorito. Contemplé sus ramas, viejas, aunque fuertes, que silbaban por la brisa. Me senté en el banco que hay a sus pies.

-Hola, Neri.-saludó Fleur, salida de no sé dónde. Estaba espléndida, vestida con sus mejores galas y luciendo una tiara nueva. Miró al árbol y después a mí-. ¿Qué te pasa que no subes?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No me apetece mucho, a decir verdad.

Fleur arqueó las cejas. Sin decir nada, se agachó y se levantó la falda a la altura de las rodillas, sujetándola con el cinturón. Con ese aspecto, fue hasta los pies del árbol, se quitó los zapatos, los dejó en el suelo y trepó.

Al verla sonreí, pues había reconocido, una vez más, a la Fleur niña, a la que no le importaba destrozar por completo un caro vestido con tal de disfrutar trepando como un chico. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre una rama baja y se tumbó boca abajo, apoyando una mano sobre la barbilla. Me miró, muy seria al principio pero, al poco, se echó a reír.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ella dejó de reírse, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

-Me río del espectáculo que montaste por unas baladas en mi balcón.

-Déjalo ya.-bufé- ¿Cuándo dejarás de hablar de esa tontería?

-Creo que nunca.-respondió-. Admítelo, Neriah, fue gracioso.

-Si el muy imbécil no se hubiera limitado a cantar baladas ahora no estarías tan contenta. Imagínate que interrumpe en tu cuarto e intenta tomarte. No es tan divertido como lo pintas.

Quizás fui un poco dura, pero la verdad era que no estaba para demasiadas bromas. A Fleur se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

-Bueno…-dijo-. Supongo que tienes razón, Neri, no habría sido tan divertido. Aunque –añadió- reconozco que tengo… ¿Cómo decirlo?.."Curiosidad".

Tenía una ligera idea sobre a qué se refería Fleur con "curiosidad". Lo que no imaginaba era que mi hermana tuviera la libido tan alta.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Sí…Bueno…-balbuceó, cada vez más ruborizada-. Ya sabes...No quiero decir que me hubiera gustado hacerlo con él, pero la situación era…excitante.

Solté un bufido, aunque la situación me divertía.

-No entiendo qué te parece "excitante". A mí, personalmente, no me haría ninguna gracia que entrara un desconocido a mi habitación en mitad de la noche.

-Eso lo dices por que aún no has tonteado con ningún hombre…-al escuchar la frase, me hice la tonta, pero Fleur se dio cuenta. Abrió la boca todo lo que pudo, a la vez que bajaba a toda prisa del árbol. Corrió hacia mí-. ¡¿Lo has hecho?! ¡¿Lo has hecho, Neri?! ¡Cuéntamelo!

"Mierda", murmuré. Pero como sabía que Fleur no me dejaría en paz hasta que se lo contara, decidí hablar.

-Fue a principios de este año. Sólo fue una noche, y a cambio de un libro de hechizos.

Mi hermana se sorprendió más aún con eso.

-¡¿Te acostaste con un hombre a cambio de un libro?!-Clamó.

-Sí, lo hice, pero tampoco hace falta que todo el castillo se entere. No tiene nada de especial, a decir verdad.-expliqué-. Yo me tumbé y le dejé hacer.

Fleur, un poco más tranquila, guardó silencio por unos minutos, como si meditara mis palabras. Por fin rompió su silencio.

-¿Cómo se llamaba él?-Preguntó.

Tuve que estrujarme bien los sesos para recordarlo, porque ni siquiera me acordaba de su cara.

-Procedía del este, y recuerdo que era sólo un poco más mayor que yo. Se llamaba Jofer, o algo así. No –rectifiqué- Jafar, así se llamaba. También era un hechicero.

Mi hermana fue a contestar, pero de pronto oímos la voz histérica de Dama Hortense, que atravesaba el jardín a la carrera. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que había anochecido del todo.

-¡Válgame el Cielo, niñas! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¡Llegáis tarde para cenar! –Berreó. Acto seguido vio la falda de Fleur, que no se había molestado en volver a bajar-. ¡Por todos los santos, niña, que ya no tienes cinco años! ¡Compórtate como una dama y bájate enseguida esa falda!

Obediente como siempre, Fleur lo hizo, y las dos acompañamos a la anciana mujer hasta la gran sala. Aparte de eso, no pasó nada de interés en lo que quedaba de jornada.


	19. 26 y 27 de Agosto de 1310

_Fragmento escrito el día 26 de Agosto de 1310, al amanecer_

Llevo casi toda la noche sin dormir, y no sabría explicar bien por qué. Tampoco me importan demasiados los festejos, pero no duermo por que esté nerviosa. No sé…Tengo una extraña sensación, como si fuera a pasar algo, algo importante.

Pero qué digo, claro que va a pasar algo importante, y es que, a partir de hoy, tanto mi hermana como yo seremos mayores de edad. Se acabaron todas las concesiones infantiles. De hoy en adelante, Fleur se convertirá en toda una figura política, y quizás, dentro de unos pocos años, se case. En cuanto a mí…Bueno, no tengo ni idea sobre lo que piensan hacer mis padres con mi vida. Pero, desde luego, no consentiré que piensen casarme con el primero que les parezca medianamente aceptable para mí. Prefiero quedarme soltera y solitaria antes de compartir mi vida con uno de los muchos patanes que pululan por la corte.

* * *

_26 de Agosto de 1310, por la tarde_

Esto ha sido increíble, increíble en el sentido de que ha sido todo un homenaje a la heredera del reino. Podría decir que casi me han tratado como un florero.

Debería contar lo que pasó. Resulta que, cuando hemos bajado Fleur y yo a desayunar, la gran sala entera ha vitoreado. Vitoreado a ella, que no a mí. Aún oigo claramente los vivas que le lanzaban a Fleur. Antes de sentarnos a la mesa, Padre, como es habitual, nos ha dado a todos una larga charla en nombre de la familia real. Luego, tan orgulloso que creí que su túnica reventaría a la altura del pecho, ha pedido a mi hermana que se adelantara y dijera unas palabras. No me llamó, ni siquiera me mencionó.

Cabe decir que Fleur estaba más azorada que nunca, y vaciló antes de hablar. No traía ningún discurso preparado, pero aún así habló con elocuencia. Observé que parecía algo incómoda con toda aquella fanfarria inútil, sentimiento que yo compartía. Además, miró atrás varias veces; me miró, más bien, en una especie de disculpa silenciosa por acaparar todo el protagonismo.

Nada más terminar la comida me he retirado, pues no me apetecía seguir participando en una fiesta que no me corresponde. Pero mientras me dirigía a mi habitación me he encontrado con Fleur, que llevaba consigo un pequeño paquete.

-Neriah.-llamó. Yo me paré y la escuché, pero no dije nada. No estaba de humor para charlar-. Toma. Feliz cumpleaños.

Me puso el paquete entre las manos. Yo lo cogí sin mucho interés y lo abrí. Se trataba de un libro, un recopilatorio de escritos de Aristóteles. Aunque pequeño, se veía a la legua que el librito de marras le había costado caro a Fleur. En ese momento me arrepentí de no haberle comprado nada, y me disculpé. Fleur sonrió cuando le di las gracias.

-No tienes por qué comprarme nada, Neri, en serio. Me alegro de que te guste.

Nos despedimos y cada una se fue por su lado, Fleur a la fiesta y yo a mis aposentos, desde donde escribo ahora. No he salido en toda la tarde, aunque tampoco creo que me extrañen demasiado. Diablo se ha pasado la tarde entera junto a mí.

Acaba de venir Dama Hortense; por lo visto mis padres desean vernos a las dos en privado. Debo acudir, pero esto no me da buena espina. Recuerdo la última vez que nos hicieron algo parecido, hace justo diez años, y fue cuando nos anunciaron que nos enviarían lejos de casa. No sé por qué me da que esto va a ser más de lo mismo.

* * *

_27 de Agosto de 1310, escrito en la madrugada_

No me equivocaba. Lamento profundamente haber acertado de lleno.

No he tenido fuerzas para escribir, no después de lo que me han hecho. Quise hacerlo nada más volver a mi cuarto, pero las manchas, ya secas, sobre el pergamino dan fe de mi impotencia.

Me siento tan frustrada, tan…desengañada. Desengañada y furiosa. Furiosa con mis padres, furiosa con Fleur, furiosa con Lisieux entero. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué ella? ¿Por qué tiene que arrebatármelo todo? La odio, aunque directamente no tenga la culpa.

Sabía que algo iba mal cuando Padre y Madre nos hicieron llamar a ambas. Fleur y yo nos volvimos a encontrar en los corredores, y fuimos juntas hasta los aposentos reales. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero Madre nos abrió, sonriendo levemente. El que no nos abriera la sirvienta de Madre me inquietó aún más, porque ella tiene la costumbre de hacer que su criada la acompañe allá donde sea. Fleur y yo entramos. Yo me coloqué apoyada en una esquina, detrás de Fleur, que se paró en el centro de la habitación, justo delante de Padre y Madre. Como no me dijeron nada, supe que lo que querían decir estaba destinado a Fleur.

Y, efectivamente, se dirigieron a ella en primer lugar.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos preparada una gran sorpresa para ti, hija.-dijo Madre.

En aquel momento tuve una sensación de deja vu. Recordaba perfectamente haber escuchado las mismas palabras hace diez años, y eso no hizo más que ponerme más nerviosa aún. Fleur sonreía.

-Creo que sé lo que es.-contestó-. Es un caballo nuevo, ¿verdad?

Ante tales palabras, Padre y Madre intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron, como contentos de esa actitud un tanto infantil.

-Es mucho más que eso, Fleur, hija.-respondió Padre.

Padre habló en un tono mucho más serio, por lo que yo agucé el oído. Su tono de voz sólo podía afirmar una cosa, que Fleur estaba prometida. Pero aún me hacía falta saber el nombre del idiota al que la habrían prometido.

-Hija, ya tienes dieciséis años, por lo que estás en edad de casarte.-Madre hizo una pausa, como si cogiera fuerzas para darle la noticia. A Fleur, entre tanto, se le había borrado completamente la sonrisa de la cara-. Lo que queremos decirte es que te hemos prometido en matrimonio.

Era evidente que a Fleur le había sentado como un cubo de agua helada en el rostro. Con la incredulidad pintada en la cara, hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-E-Esto…Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

Entendía cómo se sentía. Estar atada a un hombre durante el resto de sus días…El matrimonio significa para ella la pérdida de toda su libertad. Me atrevía a hablar.

-¿Prometida? –Pregunté como de casualidad- ¿Con quién?

Fleur se había sentado al borde de la cama, y Madre había hecho lo propio. Padre me miró muy serio.

-Con el príncipe Stefan de Glenhaven, Neriah.

Ahora la que sintió un cubo de agua helada en la cara fui yo. No lo podía creer. Eso era algo completamente imposible. Padre y Madre no podían hacer esto, no podían hacerme esto. Empecé a jadear.

-Pero…Pero… ¡¿Pero cómo podéis prometerla con alguien al que no conoce?! –salté.

Reconozco que no grité sólo por Fleur, sino también por mí.

-Está decidido.-respondió Padre-. Dentro de un mes, Fleur partirá a Glenhaven para casarse…

-¡Sólo os interesa la política! –Volví a gritar, desesperada- ¡¿Cómo sabéis que Fleur va a ser feliz allí?!

Tenía mis razones para decir eso. Padre y yo empezamos a discutir a voz en grito, mientras que mi hermana contemplaba la escena con gesto ausente. Madre la abrazó y le empezó a susurrar memeces del tipo de que Stefan era un buen muchacho y que serían muy felices los dos juntos. Yo trataba de no escuchar, pero cada melosa palabra salida de los labios de mi madre me ponía enferma. Al final, demasiado furiosa y harta, salí corriendo del cuarto, dejando a los tres a solas.

Corrí sin descanso a mi cuarto y, una vez dentro, cerré con llave. Me tiré sobre la cama y lloré durante no sé cuanto tiempo, mientras que Diablo me acariciaba con el pico. Cuando me calmé un poco, alcé la cabeza y contemplé a mi Fiel Amigo, al mejor regalo que me habían hecho en la vida. Había albergado esperanzas, me había hecho ilusiones vanas. Nunca volvería a ver a la persona que me había regalado a Diablo, o al menos no la volvería a ver como un hombre dedicado a mí por entero. Nunca será mío. Me lo ha quitado, Fleur me lo ha quitado. Una vez más, ella me lo ha arrebatado todo…


	20. Septiembre de 1310

_19 de Septiembre de 1310_

Llevo varias noches sin poder dormir, y apenas me he dejado ver por el castillo. Ignoro cómo estará Fleur, pero creo que me da igual. Madre ha intentado hablar conmigo varias veces, mas no la he dejado ni pasar. Al cuerno con ella y con mi padre.

Por otro lado, todo el mundo se prepara para la partida de Fleur. Todo el mundo, salvo ella. Por lo que sé, tampoco sale demasiado, y tampoco quiere comer. Cuando, a duras penas, Madre y Dama Hortense consiguen sacarla de allí, se limita a dar un paseo por el jardín, siempre con gesto ausente.

Sé que no debería enfadarme, por lo menos con Fleur. Lo está pasando mal, casi peor que yo. Le han impuesto este matrimonio, y no sería justo hacerla pagar por mi frustración. Quizá exista un método para solucionar esto.

* * *

_22 de Septiembre de 1310_

Fleur se marcha mañana. La perspectiva del viaje le aterra, y se ha pasado el día entero sin levantarse de la cama. Corrió las cortinas de su lecho y prohibió expresamente que la molestaran. Ni siquiera me dejó entrar a mí. Esa actitud me molestó un poco, pues tenía algo que decirle, algo muy importante. Sin embargo, espero poder alcanzarla antes de que se marche, mañana por la mañana.

Diablo está inquieto. Lo observo, y parece que mi Fiel Amigo es algo así como la representación pública de mis sentimientos, de mi furia y frustración. Es extraño, no obstante, cómo un animal puede congeniar tan profundamente con una persona.

También hay otra razón que me quita el sueño, y sólo puede tratarse de Stefan. ¿Estará él bien? ¿Me habrá echado de menos? ¿Cuánto ha cambiado, y cuánto he cambiado yo? ¿Me reconocerá cuando vaya a Glenhaven para la boda? Desgraciadamente, todas ellas son preguntas a las que no puedo responder nada más que con añorancias.

Ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en Stefan, y ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en mi hermana. En este mismo momento, daría gustosa toda mi sabiduría por un momento de tranquilidad mental, por que alguien me quite todo esto de la cabeza. Dios mío, qué habré hecho yo para tener que vivir esto…

* * *

_23 de Septiembre de 1310_

Otra noche de insomnio. Estoy agotada.

Sabía que Fleur se marcharía temprano, así que me vestí a toda prisa y la abordé en sus aposentos. Apenas amanecía, pero ella ya estaba vestida y arreglada. Estaba de espaldas a mí, sentada en su sillón, observando por la ventana los últimos preparativos antes de la marcha. No la vi la cara, pero deduje que estaba agotada, y que estas últimas noches ella tampoco había podido dormir.

Me acerqué a ella procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, para no sobresaltarla. Sin embargo, creo que fui demasiado silenciosa, porque Fleur no se dio cuenta de nada. Me situé detrás de ella y, pasados unos segundos, dejó de mirar al patio de armas para centrarse en el horizonte, en la luz rosada que teñía el cielo. Parecía gustarle aquella luz.

-Es bonita, ¿verdad?-dije sin pensar.

Fleur se giró, algo sorprendida, pero se tranquilizó nada más verme. Yo la sonreí.

-¿El qué es bonita, Neri?

-Pues la aurora, qué si no.-respondí-. Es lo que estabas mirando, ¿no?

Por supuesto que no mencioné en ningún momento el viaje. Pero conseguí arrancarle una sonrisa melancólica. Me pidió que me sentara junto a ella, y yo lo hice. Me senté en el alfeizar.

-Es la primera vez que oigo referirse al amanecer de esa forma…-dijo, pensativa-. ¿Aurora es un nombre?

Yo asentí.

-Es un nombre romano. Para ellos, Aurora era la diosa del alba, que todas las mañanas cabalgaba en su carro para anunciar la llegada de su hermano, Helios. Era una mujer muy bella, esa Aurora.-Fleur arqueó un poco las cejas, y yo añadí algo-. Lo leí en mis libros.

Fleur rió un poco, amargamente.

-Qué no pondrá en esos libros tuyos, Neri.-dijo a media voz-. En serio, te pasas los días leyendo; no me extrañaría nada que no te los supieras de memoria.

-Bueno…-empecé. De repente, me sentía incómoda con ella-. Son muchos hechizos, y se necesita mucha práctica antes de conseguir dominar uno sólo de todos los que existen. Es algo más complicado que memorizar libros.

No sé si Fleur contestaría ó no, solo recuerdo que las dos estuvimos en silencio durante bastante rato. Supe que era mi oportunidad de decirle a Fleur lo que llevo días planeando, así que decidí hablar, y hablarle a las claras.

-Oye, Fleur…

Me callé, pues en ese momento vacilé un poco. No habría seguido de no ser porque mi hermana contestó.

-Quisiera pedirte un favor, un favor muy grande.

En mi vida había usado un tono de voz tan serio; serio y a la vez sincero. Fleur me miró, extrañada, pero me escuchaba con interés.

-Dime, Neri, ¿de qué se trata?

Boqueé varias veces, incapaz de articular una palabra. Sin embargo, pude sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Yo…-dije-. Yo quiero que me prometas…No. –rectifiqué-. Quiero que me jures que jamás amarás al príncipe Stefan.

Aquella última frase la dije del tirón, sin hacer ni una pausa. Cuando la oyó, Fleur emitió una cínica risita. Al principio, creí que se burlaba de mí.

-Dime, Neriah.-respondió, usando mi mismo tono serio-. Dime, ¿cómo piensas que voy a enamorarme de un hombre al que ni siquiera conozco, eh?

Me sentí herida, y sentí como los ojos se me humedecían. Haciendo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, contesté:

-Quiero que me lo jures.

Fleur suspiró y borró su amarga sonrisa. Me miró, muy seria, pero luego me dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable.

-Y…-susurró-. Eso… ¿Eso te haría feliz? –preguntó.

"Sí, me haría feliz, mucho más feliz de lo que nunca estaré", quise decir, pero solo pude emitir un hipido. No pude controlarlo más, y dos lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas. La expresión de mi hermana se dulcificó aún más. Me puso una cariñosa mano en el hombro.

-No te había visto llorar desde que teníamos siete años.-dijo. Y era verdad, aquella vez, cuando Fleur y yo tuvimos que separarnos por primera vez en nuestras vidas, había sido la única vez que me había permitido llorar en público. El verme llorar después de tanto tiempo había hecho mella en ella, la había conmovido. Entonces hizo algo que yo no esperaba. Sin decir nada, se levantó y alzó solemnemente la mano derecha, mientras que se llevaba la izquierda al corazón-. Yo, Fleur de Lisieux, juro, por la fuerte amistad que nos une, no amar nunca a mi prometido, Stefan de Glenhaven.

Si yo ya estaba emocionada, ahora lo estaba diez veces más. Ya no me importaba contener el llanto. Fleur bajó las manos, sonriente, y las dos nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, el más sincero que he recibido en toda mi vida.

Tuve que despedirla cuando se marchó, cerca del mediodía. El patio estaba abarrotado, y la carroza apenas podía transitar por él. Cuando Fleur subió al carruaje, miró por la ventanilla. Con el primer bamboleo del carruaje, mi hermana alzó un poco la mano como gesto de despedida. La multitud, creyéndose que ese gesto estaba dirigido a ellos, estalló en vivas, pero sólo yo sé a quién estaba destinado. Quise devolverle el saludo, pero, no sé por qué, me contuve.

Contemplé, impasible, como el séquito se iba alejando cada vez más. Me acerqué a Diablo, que estaba posado en mi muñeca.

-Vigílalos, Fiel Amigo. Que no tenga ningún percance en su viaje.

Sin decir nada, Diablo echó a volar.

Apenas han pasado unas horas y ya la echo de menos. El castillo está sumido en una quietud extraña, y es como si faltara algo que llenase los fríos y pétreos muros. Pero no puedo desconcentrarme. Tengo que seguir adelante con mis estudios.


	21. Noviembre y Diciembre de 1310

_9 de Noviembre de 1310_

He perdido la cuenta de los días. El viaje a Glenhaven me está resultando más lento y tedioso de lo que recordaba. No me he llevado mis libros, tan solo llevo conmigo unas cuantas hojas de pergamino, plumas y tinta para poder escribir. Tener que viajar en esta época del año es un fastidio. Las lluvias no cesan, los caminos se llenas de barro, y hay tanta humedad que sientes que penetra hasta en los huesos. Dentro de poco caerán las primeras nevadas, y entonces los caminos sí serán prácticamente intransitables.

Para alguien como yo, todo esto no tendría por qué ser un problema. Se supone que sólo he de usar unos cuantos hechizos y listo. Pero no puedo, por más que lo desee. No puedo teletransportarme hasta Glenhaven, ni tampoco puedo cambiar el tiempo. Bueno, no es que no pueda en el sentido estricto de la palabra; simplemente es que no debería. Sería demasiado extraño que el tiempo mejorara de golpe y porrazo, en unos días donde lo normal es que te cales por el frío y la humedad.

Pero no debo desanimarme, porque, al menos, me he encargado de evitarnos algunas molestias. Los bandidos, por ejemplo. Teniendo a mis secuaces pululando las inmediaciones de los caminos, dudo mucho que quede alguna banda de ladrones aún viva.

No he de desanimarme. Mañana se casa mi hermana, y mañana temprano llegaremos a Glenhaven. Estoy deseando ver a Fleur, pero también deseo encontrarme con Stefan, para poder decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento por él. Fleur se ha retirado voluntariamente, así que supongo que no habrá ningún problema.

Empiezan a formarse nubarrones en el cielo. Mañana habrá tormenta.

* * *

_14 de Diciembre de 1310_

No me he atrevido a escribir desde hace mucho. He estado demasiado ocupada con todo lo que ha pasado que apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir…

No, no sólo ha sido el tiempo. No he cogido la pluma en todo este tiempo porque estoy dolida, y entonces lo estaba tanto que me era imposible el simple hecho de pensar en el pasado. Aquí, en la Montaña Prohibida, reina una extraña paz, una tranquilidad que me reconforta poco a poco. Este sitio, estas ruinas, ahora es mi hogar.

Pero debería contar qué ocurrió exactamente, qué me impulsó a venir a este desolado lugar. Todo empezó aquel diez de Noviembre de 1310, el día de la boda real.

Mis padres, impacientes por ver de nuevo a su querida primogénita, no ordenaron hacer un alto para dormir, por lo que la marcha siguió durante toda la noche. Al amanecer, estábamos a las puertas de Glenhaven. Los padres de Stefan saludaron efusivamente a los míos, aunque a mí no me dirigieron la palabra. No me importó, la verdad, pues nunca me ha caído bien esa gente. Luego, los cuatro monarcas penetraron en la fortaleza, momento que aproveché para escabullirme y buscar a Stefan y a Fleur por mi cuenta.

Bueno, he de decir que la gente del castillo sigue siendo igual de imbécil que antaño, pero por lo menos no me reconocieron, incluso alguno, viendo mis adornos que me acreditaban como miembro de la realeza, se inclinó cortésmente cuando pasé. Noté que, a pesar de tratarse de un matrimonio entre una lexovien y un glenhaviano, todos los rostros irradiaban alegría. Por lo visto, mi hermana ya se había hecho querer en tan poco tiempo.

Me encaminé a la parte destinada a la familia real. Sabía que, si quería encontrar a Fleur, sería donde hubiera el mayor grupo de damas, a las que seguramente se les estaría cayendo la baba a chorros al ver el vestido de novia.

Como tenía la mente ocupada en todo esto, no me di cuenta de que me había desviado de mi camino hasta que me encontré delante de una puerta cerrada. Me di cuenta casi al instante de que se trataba de la entrada al laboratorio de mi antiguo maestro, en donde tanto tiempo había pasado estudiando. Inconscientemente, extendí la mano hacia el picaporte y lo giré. No me sirvió de nada porque la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Suspiré. Quería entrar, pasar una última vez. Me concentré en un hechizo para abrir la puerta, pero una voz me detuvo.

-¿Os habéis perdido, mi señora?

Lentamente, me giré. Ante mí tenía a un muchacho de no más de doce años, vestido con el uniforme de paje.

-Estoy buscando a Fleur de Lisieux, muchacho.

El chico señaló al pasillo a sus espaldas.

-Está por allí, rodeada de mujeres. El príncipe Stefan también está con ella.

Le di las gracias y di un par de pasos. Pero, antes de alejarme más, me dirigí otra vez al chico.

-¿Quién vivía en esta alcoba, joven? –pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.

El paje se encogió de hombros.

-Un brujo, mi señora. Tenía a una ayudante, pero los dos se marcharon de aquí hace muchos años. Dicen que esta habitación está maldita.

-¿Y tú te atreverías a entrar ahí?

El paje no contestó, así que, pasado un rato, volví a darle las gracias, y me marché.

A la mitad del camino me crucé con un grupo de sirvientas, que reían por lo bajo como idiotas enamoradas. Por su aspecto, deduje que serían las que se encargaban de atender a la novia, así que me alegré. Estaría con Fleur a solas. Apreté el paso, más contenta con cada zancada que daba. Como la puerta estaba abierta, entré de sopetón, sin llamar.

-¡Fleur! –saludé, sonriente-. Por fin te ve…

Me callé, porque de repente se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Efectivamente, allí, junto a la ventana, estaba Fleur, vestida de blanco de pies a cabeza. Junto a ella, estaba un joven, alto y moreno. Los dos estaban fundidos en un apasionado abrazo, besándose con un ardor que sería capaz de derretir un témpano de hielo.

Me quedé de piedra, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. De repente, Fleur se apartó del abrazo del joven, se giró hacia mí y sonrió, feliz. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó, pero yo no le devolví el abrazo. "¡Neri!", gritaba.

Yo no escuchaba, pues sólo me venían a la mente recuerdos lejanos. Volvía a oír en mi cabeza a mi maestro, preguntándome si Fleur lo daría todo por mí llegado el momento. Fleur, mientras tanto, tenía apoyadas las manos en mis hombros, y me miraba preocupada.

-Me-Me…-balbuceé.

-¿Neri? –Preguntaba Fleur- ¿Neri, te encuentras bien?

Alcé mis manos hacia las suyas e hice que las bajara. Apoyé mi mano derecha en su pecho, pues llegué a pensar que me acabaría desplomando de un momento a otro. Pero, conforme aumentaba mi ira, aumentaban mis fuerzas. Empecé a jadear.

-Tú…-siseé-. Tú… ¡Tú me has traicionado!

Lo que hice, lo hice sin pensar. De repente, salió una ráfaga de energía de mi mano derecha, haciendo que Fleur saliera despedida. Stefan gritó, aterrado, y se precipitó sobre mi hermana, evitando por muy poco que se estampara contra la pared. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Stefan se incorporó como pudo, pero Fleur se arrodilló. Me miraba con el terror escrito en sus ojos.

Yo jadeaba. Mantenía extendido el brazo derecho, que me ardía como si sujetara un hierro al rojo.

-N-Neriah…-empezó Fleur.

-¡Cállate! –le interrumpí-. ¡¿Qué significa para ti una promesa?! ¡No eres más que una embustera; una embustera y una puta!

Oía pisadas tras de mí. Pero no me importaban, sólo quería escuchar una respuesta de los labios de mi hermana.

-¿Promesa? –Oí. Me giré. Era Stefan el que hablaba. Nos miraba a ambas, interrogante -. ¿Qué promesa?

No me tomé la molestia de contestar; esperaba que fuera Fleur la que lo hiciera. Tras un minuto que a los tres se nos hizo eterno, mi hermana abrió la boca.

-Tú le amas…-susurró, como si se acabara de dar cuenta.

Aquello me sacó aún más de mis casillas. ¿Cómo no había podido percatarse, aunque fuera mínimamente? Quería explotar, pero me contuve.

-Al fin te das cuenta. Sin embargo –añadí- no sé por qué me hago ilusiones, ya que estás tú aquí, ¿me equivoco? Fleur de Lisieux, dispuesta como siempre a quitármelo todo.-Me volví hacia Stefan, quien no se apartaba de su lado. Notaba correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas-. Por favor, Stefan, ¿de verdad la amas?

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero! –bramó Stefan.

Ahogué un suspiro. Tenía que controlarme, pero faltaba muy poco para que me derrumbara. A mis espaldas, se agolpaba una multitud de curiosos, tratando de no perderse un solo segundo del espectáculo. Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza e hice un amago de sonrisa.

-P…Pero. –dije-. Tú…Tú dijiste…

-¡¿Pero aún no te has dado cuenta de que todo era una maldita mentira, imbécil?! –Respondió Stefan. Yo lo miraba fijamente. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que los ojos del príncipe estaban inyectados en sangre- ¡Fui cortés contigo porque alguien tenía que hacerlo! ¡Yo nunca te he soportado! ¡Te pasabas los días siguiéndome como una idiota! ¡¿De verdad creíste que me portaba bien contigo porque quería?! ¡No eres más que un monstruo!

Fleur se agarró a la camisa de Stefan. Lloraba, suplicándole que parara. Yo escuchaba, estupefacta, mientras que todos los buenos momentos vividos junto a él pasaban en mi cabeza a una velocidad pasmosa. Me costaba creer que aquel encantador muchacho fuera el mismo que me insultaba, que se regocijaba con cada sílaba que brotaba de sus labios.

-Yo te odiaba como el que más. No eres más que una bruja. ¿Sabes? Hasta te pusimos nombre y todo… ¿Te gustaría oírlo?

-¡Déjalo ya! –gritó Fleur, en un desesperado intento para que su prometido parara.

-¡Tu nombre es Maleficent! –bramó Stefan, triunfante.

Maleficent. Maligna, demonio. Yo bajé la cabeza, sintiendo como mi respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. Ya no era sólo el que mi hermana me hubiera traicionado, no, era que la persona a quien más estimaba, mi amigo, me odiaba. Dejé salir una última lágrima, que se desvió por el puente de la nariz hasta caer al suelo de piedra. Noté, por el ruido, que me rodeaban los guardias.

Estaba harta, harta de toda esa farsa. ¿Decían que era una bruja cruel? Les demostraría que lo era. Alcé la cabeza.

-Yo… ¡Yo os odio!

Extendí rápidamente los brazos, dejando salir una enorme ola de energía. Los guardias empezaron a quemarse vivos, envueltos en llamas negras y verdes. La multitud, aterrada, empezó a correr en todas direcciones. Sin hacerles caso, avancé hacia Stefan y Fleur, que estaban hechos un ovillo. Les sonreí.

-Juro que os arrepentiréis por lo que habéis hecho.

Murmuré un hechizo, y al instante aparecí en la Montaña Prohibida, junto a mis lacayos y junto a Diablo. Había empezado a llover con una fuerza tremenda, y a los pocos segundos estaba empapada.

-Maleficent.-susurré.

Ahora sé que realmente no estaba enamorada. Bueno, no estaba enamorada de Stefan, sino de la imagen idealizada que me había formada en la cabeza. Me había enamorado de una ilusión, al igual que una chiquilla con un príncipe de cuento de hadas. El corazón me jugó una muy mala pasada…

Ha pasado un mes desde aquello, un mes bastante arduo para mí. Padre y Madre, profundamente dolidos, han borrado mi nombre de todos los archivos, negándome como hija. Mis efectos personales pudieron ser salvados gracias a una rápida actuación. Stefan y Fleur se han casado, por fin. Yo he empezado a labrarme una imagen de bruja. He cambiado radicalmente de atuendo. A partir de ahora, vestiré un largo vestido negro, de amplias mangas, con una larga cola en forma de ala de cuervo. Llevaré un tocado con cuernos, como el de un demonio, y portaré un báculo como símbolo de mi posición.

Neriah de Lisieux, segunda en la sucesión, murió el día diez de Noviembre de 1310. Ha nacido Maleficent, la Emperatriz del Mal, soberana de la Montaña Prohibida.


	22. Desde 1311 hasta 1319

_Año de 1311_

Los pueblos cercanos al castillo se han despoblado en cuestión de meses. Dicen que hay algo, algo maligno, viviendo entre las ruinas de la fortaleza. Algunos dicen que han visto demonios negros en las inmediaciones, y hablan de una mujer diablesa que los domina. Bueno, que me teman, es lo que deseo.

* * *

_Año de 1312_

No puedo mantener quietos a mis sirvientes por mucho tiempo, así que de cuando en cuando les ordeno practicar alguna que otra razzia por los pueblos vecinos. Sin embargo, sé que los rumores llegaran más pronto que tarde al castillo de Glenhaven, y que Stefan ordenará una incursión militar en mis dominios.

Por otro lado, hace un tiempo vi seres féricos pro primera vez. Eran tres; una vestida de rosa, otra de verde y otra de azul. Tal y como citan mis libros, eran unos seres bastante repugnantes, en el sentido de que se pasan haciendo "buenas y bonitas" obras a cada minuto. No puedo evitar burlarme, porque, ¿cómo pueden existir unos seres tan…tan infantiles, tan estúpidos?

Pero bueno, lo que importa es que puedo divertirme a costa de esas tres. Como a la de rosa le gusta la naturaleza, y presume de tener el jardín más bello del reino, le mandé una granizada. Pero no una granizada de esas pequeñas y débiles, no, sino una de las que el hielo que cae tiene el tamaño de un puño. Me hubiera gustado ver su cara. Sin embargo, ellas contraatacaron, tiñendo de hierba verde el camino para llegar a mi castillo, césped que inmediatamente hice arder.

Desde luego, es que son idiotas. ¿Por qué transforman todo lo "malo" en cosas "buenas"? ¿Qué pasa, que porque algo desentone en su perfecto mundo ha de ser reconvertido? Dios…

A veces me hago esa misma pregunta, pero no en el contexto de plantas y flores, sino que hablo de mí misma. Toda mi vida, desde que nací, he sido considerada "la segundona", la que estaba por detrás de mi perfectísima hermana. He sido "la extraña", en su perfectamente estructurado mundo. Querían que fuera una de ellos, pero ni se pararon a considerar la posibilidad de que fueran ellos los que realmente se equivocaban con su vida. Les era más cómodo agachar la cabeza y pasar de largo.

Porque, ¿qué es una bruja, al fin y al cabo? Un ser que se aparta de la sociedad, que no sigue sus normas. La maldicen y la desprecian, pero he llegado a pensar que el verdadero motivo de tanto odio es la envidia, simple y llanamente, ya que ella ha escogido su propio destino, mientras que los demás vivirán eternamente atados en la vida que otros eligieron para ellos. Yo elegí mi propio camino, elegí la magia, mientras que Fleur siempre acató las órdenes de nuestros padres sin abrir la boca para dar su opinión, y encima aceptando de buena gana. He puesto el ejemplo de mi hermana, pero puede aplicarse a todas las personas que han ido desfilando a lo largo de mi existencia, pruebas todos ellos de mis teorías.

* * *

_1314_

He estado revisando mis últimos escritos, y no puedo evitar sentir lástima por todos aquellos que conocí en el pasado. Lástima en el sentido que todos ellos dejan que alguien piense por ellos, ya sean los progenitores o el señor. Si esa cabeza pensante dice que algo es correcto, todos lo aplaudirán y le mostrarán su más ferviente apoyo, cuando ninguno tiene la menor idea de lo que se dice. No son más que cabezas de ganado, que un pastor lleva al matadero. En fin…

Dejando de lado mis reflexiones, he descubierto que los nuevos monarcas tienen problemas para concebir. Llevan cuatro años de casados sin haber tenido descendencia. A los nobles, como era de esperar, les ha inquietado. Los amigos de la familia real están preocupados por un hipotético fin de una dinastía, mientras que los familiares cercanos a los reyes se frotan las manos de entusiasmo. La gente de a pie, más indulgentes que sus señores, afirma que no es más que una situación temporal, y que pronto les llegará un heredero. El pueblo los ama, al parecer, y no me extraña. En estos cuatro años, han mejorado considerablemente el comercio, los impuestos han disminuido, los derechos de los siervos se han visto favorecidos y las cosechas han sido abundantes. Tienen unas buenas relaciones con los países vecinos, por lo que una amenaza de guerra es casi inexistente.

Personalmente, no me interesa demasiado este asunto del heredero. Es más, me alegro de que no nazca. Si ese el precio que tienen de pagar lo que me hicieron, que se pudran viendo a los niños ajenos.

* * *

_1316_

Este año lo he vivido bajo asedio, aunque, al final, el muy inútil de Stefan tuvo que retirarse, viendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Todo empezó a la primavera. Al parecer, los rumores sobre mis "actuaciones", hartaron al rey, que se dispuso acabar conmigo de una vez por todas. Acampó ante mi fortaleza, cortándome "toda" vía de suministros. Me río cuando digo la palabra "toda", pues mis almacenes están bajo la Montaña, y para acceder a ellos hay que bajar por un túnel oculto en la roca, por el que también se puede salir del castillo sin problemas. Stefan, enfundado de pies a cabeza en una armadura nueva, me exigió que me rindiera. Evidentemente, no iba a tomar el castillo por la fuerza, sino que pensaba tomarlo mediante asedio. Con él estaba Fleur, quien me pidió que me rindiera, usando mi antiguo nombre, Neriah.

No les respondí, y pasaron los consiguientes meses sin que nada cambiase. Al final, y viendo que estaba perdiendo tontamente el tiempo, Stefan se retiró.

* * *

_1317_

Antes olvidé decir algo que pasó poco después de la marcha del ejército. Lo que ocurrió es que recibí una visita, lo último que me esperaba.

Una mañana, me desperté al oír un gran ajetreo procedente del patio. Furiosa por el brusco despertar, me vestí a toda prisa y me asomé al balcón, con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Silencio! –bramé.

Sin embargo, pude comprobar que el motivo del alboroto era que mis secuaces habían descubierto a un intruso, y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir que el intruso no era ni más ni menos que la mismísima reina de Glenhaven.

Ordené a Diablo que les dijera que la escoltaran hasta la gran sala, donde yo me transporté. Me senté en mi trono de piedra, mientras observaba como mis lacayos arrastraban a Fleur hasta la parte central de la habitación.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, Majestad.-saludé, irónica-. ¿A qué debo el motivo de vuestra visita?

Fleur se deshizo como pudo de sus captores. Me miraba desde abajo, una postura que la incomodaba, y mucho. Eso me gustó, pues por primera vez la miraba desde una altura superior.

-Vengo a pedirte perdón, Neriah. Quise detener a Stefan, pero no cedió…

Se refería al asedio, naturalmente. Pero no iba a ceder. No otra vez.

-Os ruego que no uséis ese nombre, Majestad, pues sabéis que no es el mío.

Fleur frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella, que cada sílaba que pronunciaba era una burla descarada hacia ella.

-Entonces –respondió, tratando de usar mi mismo tono irónico- ¿Cómo debería dirigirme a vos, Excelencia?

Se me borró la sonrisa de la cara. Fleur se había notado un tanto. Había usado el término "Excelencia", una palabra despectiva con la que se llamaba a los hechiceros de alto rango.

-Creo que vuestro esposo el rey lo sabe mejor que ninguna.-contesté, ignorando su burla-. Claro que, como el lógico, ambos estaréis más ocupados en otros asuntos. Por cierto, Majestad.-añadí, tratando de herirla aún más-. ¿Para cuándo la venida al mundo de un nuevo príncipe?

Di en el clavo. Fleur bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños, profundamente herida. Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

-Os deseo suerte con el asunto.-continué-. Mis sirvientes os escoltarán hasta la salida. Pero aceptad una sugerencia: no volváis.

Hice un gesto, y tres de mis siervos rodearon a Fleur, obligándola a salir. Yo me acomodé en mi trono, suspirando cuando se fue. No entiendo qué pretendía viniendo aquí, pero no creo haberle dado el gusto de conseguirlo.

* * *

_1319_

Últimamente circula una noticia que se ha expandido como una plaga, y es que en Mayo nacerá el heredero al trono de Glenhaven. Por todas partes, dondequiera que mire, encuentro signos de alborozo; en cualquier lugar, en gente rica y en gente pobre. Están entusiasmados por que sus reyes vayan a tener su primer hijo. Dicen que esperan que sea igual de buen gobernante que sus padres, algo que veo difícil.

Dicen que el niño nacerá por Mayo. Escribo estas líneas en Diciembre de 1319, por lo que aún quedan cinco meses para eso. Sin embargo, no pienso perderme su nacimiento. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué clase de tía sería yo si me lo perdiera?


	23. Mayo y Junio de 1320

_23 de Mayo de 1320_

Llevo toda la maldita noche sin poder dormir, al igual que medio castillo. Acababa de meterme en la cama cuando Diablo apareció de repente, graznando como un loco. Me levanté a toda prisa y corrí a mi estudio, donde visualicé la sala del trono de Glenhaven. Aún no era muy tarde, por lo que vi a unos cuantos juerguistas que aún pululaban por allí. Un paje atravesó la sala a toda prisa y empezó a subir la escalera, hacia los aposentos reales. Los otros, repentinamente alarmados, echaron a correr en la misma dirección.

Inmediatamente, hice cambiar de escena, y me situé justo a la entrada de la habitación de los reyes. La puerta estaba abierta, y podía escuchar gemidos y gritos procedentes de dentro, gritos de mujer. Al cabo de poco, salieron varias criadas en tropel, seguidas de un hombre que, en camisón, era arrastrado por una vieja. Por extraño que parezca, Stefan berreaba más que su dolorida mujer.

-¡Quiero estar con ella! ¡No me pueden echar, maldita sea!

La anciana asentía una y otra vez con hastío, acostumbrada, sin duda, a tales disparates por parte de los padres.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto.-respondía-. Pero he de insistir, Majestad. Os prometo que seréis infinitamente más útil en cualquier lugar, siempre que esté lejos de su habitación, por supuesto…

-¡Por todos los santos, Stefan, lárgate! –chilló Fleur, interrumpiendo a la partera.

Tanto Stefan como la vieja se volvieron, momento que él aprovechó para deshacerse de la partera y salir por su propio pie, apretando los puños. La mujer, sonriendo satisfecha, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Francamente, era una situación bastante cómica. Stefan, luego de jurar y maldecir en todos los idiomas, se sentó en una silla, meneando un pie cada dos por tres. Al rato, se levantó a toda prisa y empezó a pasearse en círculos por el pasillo, manteniéndose siempre cerca de la puerta. Una multitud de curiosos, además de los nobles que componían el consejo del rey se fue agolpando por el corredor, aguantando pero manteniéndose al margen. De entre la multitud asomó la cabeza un anciano, al que reconocí inmediatamente como el padre de Stefan. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, mientras le hablaba con tono conciliador. Ordenó que trajeran una jarra de vino para el futuro padre, además de especificar que quería que lo sirvieran en un copón, no en las pequeñas, ya que según él esas eran "para mujeres".

Ese gesto me dio sed, por lo que ordené que me trajeran vino a mí también. Tenía la sensación de que iba a ser una noche muy larga, y no me equivoqué. Me pasé la noche entera contemplando a Stefan pasearse de un lado a otro del pasillo como un idiota, tan acongojado y nervioso como un niño pequeño. De vez en cuando se acercaba a la puerta y apoyaba la oreja.

Al principio era de risa ver al monarca más poderoso de Europa comportarse como un crío, pero acabé tan aburrida como toda la gente que estaba allí presente. Algunos, incluso, se habían echado a dormir en mitad del pasillo. Otros no hacían más que bostezar. El arzobispo, por ejemplo, se había quedado dormido de pie, apoyado contra su báculo, y roncaba como un cerdo, pero con una potencia tres veces mayor.

Estaba aburrida, terriblemente aburrida. Me había bebido una botella entera de vino, y me estaba empezando a entrar la modorra. Cerca del amanecer, decidí cambiar la escena de nuevo. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, pues ya tenía la sensación de que aquello no terminaría nunca.

Alcé la mano derecha y la moví hacia mi izquierda, concentrando mis pensamientos en la habitación, en los recuerdos que guardo de ella. Me costó un poco, pues sólo he estado en esa habitación una vez, pero a los pocos segundos ya podía ver perfectamente la alcoba. Pero, antes de ver nada, lo primero que hice fue oír, oír un agudo gemido de dolor. Me extrañó tal sonido, pues desde el pasillo no se oía nada. Centré la imagen hacia la enorme cama.

Me alarmé, y mucho. Lo primero que vi fue la espalda de la vieja, que murmuraba para sí que aquello no era normal y que se estaba complicando demasiado, que el niño no quería salir, o que venía con una vuelta de cordón. Por su parte, Fleur lo estaba pasando mal, demasiado mal. Yacía en la cama, desnuda, empapada en sudor y llorando a lágrima viva. Vi que tenía los nudillos blancos por asirse con todas sus fuerzas a los pliegues del colchón.

"Van a morir", pensé, "Los dos. Ella no podrá aguantar toda esa pérdida de sangre".

Mas, para mi sorpresa, lo aguantó. A los pocos minutos, la partera gritó, entusiasmada, que el crío empezaba a salir, y pasado un rato, la mujer sostenía un pequeño bulto que lloraba y se agitaba, envuelto en sangre.

Era el hijo de mi hermana, mi sobrino. Lloraba con mucha fuerza, reclamando ser atendido, anunciando su llegada con su único recurso disponible, haciéndose oír por encima de todas las voces. Fleur se derrumbó sobre la cama, exhausta pero sonriente, y sonrió aún más cuando la partera anunció que el bebé era una niña.

Quiso cogerla, pero la vieja se lo negó, alegando que primero iba a lavarla de pies a cabeza. Sólo la soltó una vez hubo dejado a la niña limpia como una patena. Fleur la cogió con el mayor de los cuidados, y apartó un poco la manta que la cubría para examinar cada centímetro del cuerpo. Yo me acerqué más a la imagen, mientras que Diablo arqueaba un poco la cabeza, curioso.

De que era hija de Fleur no había duda posible. La cría es rubia, como ella, y sus facciones me recuerdan a las suyas. En un principio, pensé que no había sacado nada de su padre. Sin embargo, la niña abrió los ojos, mostrando un azul oscuro, penetrante, del mismo tono que Stefan. Le brillaban igual que habían brillado los de su padre cuando me conoció. Bajé la cabeza, algo apesadumbrada.

-Mirad.-dijo Fleur a la vieja, mientras la mujer la tapaba con una manta-. Tiene los mismos preciosos ojos de su padre.

La vieja no parecía impresionada, ni nada por el estilo. Seguro que había tenido que aguantar a muchas parejas y sus tonterías.

-Bah, señora, muchos niños nacen con los ojos azules. Lo más seguro es que le cambien de color a los pocos días, por lo que yo no me haría ilusiones.

Suspiré. Con un movimiento de mano, deshice el hechizo. La idílica escena se difuminó por completo, y mi estudio quedó en el más absoluto de los silencios. Me sentía decepcionada, decepcionada conmigo misma. Creía que lo había logrado, que había conseguido romper toda relación que tenía con ellos, pero hoy se ha demostrado todo lo contrario. A Neriah podría importarle el nacimiento de su sobrina, pero, ¿qué le importaba a Maleficent el nacimiento de esa cría, por muy heredera al trono que fuera?

Salí de mi estudio y me dirigí a la sala del trono, donde me senté, todavía sumida en mis pensamientos. La jornada había empezado para mis lacayos, que emitían el mismo estridente ruido de todas las mañanas. Diablo, siempre a mi lado, se posó en uno de los brazos de piedra, contemplándome intrigado. Entre tanto, yo intentaba poner orden a mis ideas.

Pero, en ese mismo momento, una de ellas empezó a resaltar en mi cerebro, hasta eclipsar por entero a las demás. Había jurado que me vengaría de Stefan y Fleur por lo que me hicieron hace ahora diez años, pero aún no he cumplido mi promesa, quizás porque infligirles un castigo físico era casi hasta piadoso. Los dos merecen algo que les duela durante todo lo que les queda de vida, para que se les grabe a fuego todo el sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar a mí durante todos estos años. No puedo hacer daño a uno para herir al otro, pues no sufrirían de la misma forma. Sin embargo, ahí está ella, mi pequeña sobrina, un ser nacido de ambos por el que esos dos darían la vida, si fuera necesario. Sufrirían mucho si a esa niña le llega a pasar algo…

Sonreí, feliz, porque al fin había encontrado el instrumento perfecto para mi venganza. Aún no he meditado a fondo qué haré, pero quizás improvise algo sobre la marcha. Eso sí, no pienso matarla, no ahora, al menos. Quiero que crezca, quiero que sus padres la vean crecer sabiendo que a cada segundo que pasa se acorta la vida de su única hija.

El bautizo será lo más pronto posible, pero ese no es el momento para actuar. Conociendo a mi cuñado, organizará una fiesta por todo lo alto para que todo el mundo rinda homenaje a su querida hijita. Seguramente invitará a reyes vecinos, incluso. Ese será el mejor momento, porque no sólo podré consumar mi venganza, sino que los humillaré ante toda Europa.

Lo estoy deseando.

* * *

_1 de Junio de 1320_

No me equivocaba; Stefan ha mandado invitaciones a todo el mundo para la fiesta. Por otro lado, hoy ha sido el día del bautizo. Ha sido una ceremonia sencilla, realizada en la capilla del castillo, pues Fleur no estaba para muchos trotes. Han puesto a la niña Aurora, y cuando lo escuché, no pude evitar recordar una conversación que mantuvimos Fleur y yo hace muchos años, donde yo mencioné el nombre de Aurora. ¿Se lo ha puesto por mí, quizás, ó el nombre no es más que una casualidad? Bueno, en todo caso me inclino por la segunda opción.


	24. 4 de Agosto de 1320

Hoy se celebró la fiesta en honor a mi sobrina. Durante toda la mañana las calles de la ciudad fueron un desfile continuo de nobles y reyes, venidos desde muy lejos por una cría. Por otra parte, el populacho estaba pletórico, pues Stefan decretó una semana entera de fiesta, además de indultar a los acusados de delitos menores. Es una práctica populista, sí, pero hay que reconocer que es efectiva. Incluso se ha molestado en invitar a la fiesta a gente perteneciente al pueblo llano, aunque eso sí, las más influyentes y ricas. Todo el mundo estaba en la calle, a pesar de los densos nubarrones y del calor.

El rey de Gaiforte, Hubert, también estaba invitado. Llegó con su hijo de cuatro años, Philip. Y, por cierto, los padres de ambos los han prometido en matrimonio. Es uno de los gestos más hipócritas que he visto, al menos por parte de Stefan y Fleur, quienes renegaban el uno del otro. Pero bueno, allá ellos.

También me enteré de que han elegido a esas tres inútiles como madrinas de la niña. Lo supe cuando me presenté allí, pues…

…Pero me estoy precipitando.

Me paseé por el castillo desde bien temprano, visualizando todas y cada una de las caras de expectación, de emoción y de alegría, seguras de que hoy sería un buen día. También eché un vistazo a la nueva habitación de mi sobrina, que está justo al lado de la de sus padres. Una puerta las conecta a ambas, pero, al parecer, Aurora duerme en la habitación real. La suya está llena de juguetes y de regalos sin estrenar. Y allí, para mi sorpresa, estaba mi madre, haciéndole carantoñas a la cría. Fleur miraba por la ventana todo el alboroto de abajo, con gesto ausente.

-Desde luego, es igualita a ti, hija.-decía Madre-. Sólo una curiosidad, ¿a santo de qué la pusiste Aurora? ¿Qué significa? Además, es un nombre pagano.

Solté una risotada nada más oírlo, pero no deshice la imagen. Yo también quería saber el motivo del nombre. Fleur se dio la vuelta y cogió a la cría, meciéndola con cuidado para dormirla.

-Es el nombre de la diosa romana del alba.-respondió-. Ella llena mi vida de luz y calor, por eso la llamé así.

Tanto Madre como yo arqueamos las cejas al mismo tiempo. Ambas la conocíamos bien y, por supuesto, ese no era el verdadero motivo. Ella no intuyó, porque se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Es un nombre que me enseñó Neriah.

Madre suspiró. Se le acercó, hablándole suavemente.

-Será mejor que te olvides de una vez de ella. Después de lo que hizo, no tiene perdón de nadie, no lo merece.-le acarició con suavidad una mejilla-. Ni siquiera merece el tuyo.

No quise ver más, por lo que deshice el hechizo. Lo volví a realizar un rato después, cuando empezó la fiesta.

Ésta comenzó con la entrega de presentes y las presentaciones, y el primero en presentarse fue el rey Hubert, henchido de orgullo. El niño, por su parte, no debía tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, y puso una cara de extrañeza cuando le dijeron que a partir de ahora tenía novia. Pero lo mejor llegó cuando Fleur se lo llevó a ver a la pequeña. Arrugó la nariz, fastidiado, como si Aurora le diera asco.

Después, les llegó el turno a esas tres idiotas con alas, que entraron en la sala del trono pomposamente, envueltas en un halo de luz. Revolotearon alrededor de la cuna, sin tratar de disimular cómo se les caían los hilillos de baba. Luego saludaron brevemente a los reyes, y anunciaron que iban a conceder un don cada una a la pequeña.

Yo bufé, sentada en la comodidad de mi trono, aguardando la oportunidad para aparecer. Entretanto, Flora se había acercado a la cuna. Dijo a la cría (como si la entendiera), que su don sería la belleza. Movió pomposamente la varita, haciendo aparecer un montón de flores que se desvanecieron al cabo de un rato. Luego vino Fauna, quien le concedió el don de la canción.

Apareció una bandada de pájaros de todos los colores, revoloteando alrededor. La multitud estaba encantada con el espectáculo, pero yo quería vomitar del asco que me daban todas esas memeces. Estaba harta de las hadas y de toda esa fanfarria inútil, por lo que me aparecí en la sala del trono.

Por supuesto, debía mostrar mi poderío, por lo que yo también me mostré de una forma un tanto artificial, pero mi intención no era, ni mucho menos, divertir a la audiencia. Trataba de infundir temor, y lo conseguí. Nadie se me acercó, y oí muchos murmullos aterrados a mi alrededor. Mas no les presté atención, concentrándome en la familia real. Stefan me fulminaba con la mirada, y Fleur entrelazó los dedos, nerviosa, echando de cuando en cuando furtivas miradas hacia la cuna. Las hadas no se movían del lado de la cuna.

Actué como mi fama indicaba, haciendo como si no les conociera nada más que de vista. Fui cortés, pero dura.

-Pues, sí que esta es una reunión brillante, rey Stefan.-empecé-. La realeza, la nobleza, la plebe, y…-me giré hacia las hadas y, fingiendo que era ahora cuando me percataba de su presencia, reí sonoramente, en tono de burla-. Qué singular, hasta la gentuza.

Sí, dije gentuza, y me quedé bien a gusto cuando lo dije. Una de ellas, furiosa, quiso abalanzarse sobre mí, pero las otras se lo impidieron. Sonreí, divertida, pero no había venido para esto. Me volví hacia los reyes, fingiendo pesar por no haber sido invitada.

-Realmente me sentí apenada al no recibir invitación.-continué.

Realmente, lo de la invitación no era más que una excusa barata para presentarme allí, pero, misteriosamente, todo el mundo creyó que esa era la razón verdadera. Stefan fue a decir algo, pero no pudo debido a los berridos de la otra.

-¡Es que no te queríamos aquí! –saltó el hada.

Bueno, al fin y al cabo toda esta farsa me resultaba divertida. Fingí escandalizarme por sus palabras, pero luego hice como si me tranquilizara.

-Oh, Dios, qué embarazosa situación.-dije, acariciando a Diablo-. Esperaba que todo se debiera a un descuido. Pero en tal caso –me di la vuelta, mirando atrás de reojo- será mejor que me vaya…

Esperaba que me dijeran algo, algo relacionado con lo que pasó hace diez años, para que entonces yo me volviera y les dijera que ya era hora de consumar mi venganza. Sin embargo, no fue así.

-¿No os sentís ofendida, Excelencia? –oí.

Sabía perfectamente quien lo había dicho, y a punto estuve de saltar. Al parecer, mi perfecta hermanita no sólo me seguía el juego, sino que, además, me insultaba delante de todos usando ese fingido trato de preferencia usado hacia los hechiceros.

"Dos pueden jugar a este juego", pensé. Me volví, sonriente.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué, Vuestra Majestad? Para demostraros mi buena voluntad, yo también concederé un don a vuestra hija.

Las hadas se agolparon protectoramente sobre la cuna, pero yo las ignoré. Tenía previsto improvisar qué haría, y en aquel instante recordé algo. Recordé cuando nuestra madre nos enseñaba a usar la rueca, diciéndonos que toda buena esposa que se precie debía saber usarla a la perfección…A Fleur, ese trasto le encantaba.

Supe lo que haría entonces. Madre tiene razón, toda buena esposa debe aprender a usar la rueca, por lo que esa niña deberá a aprender a usarla tarde ó temprano. Alcé los brazos, y Diablo extendió también las alas, amenazador.

-¡Oíd bien, todos vosotros! –anuncié, mirando maliciosamente a los reyes-. La princesa, sí que crecerá dotada de gracia y belleza. Podrá ser amada por cuantos la conozcan…

Stefan estaba rojo de ira contenida. Fleur se le acercó aún más y le puso una mano en su brazo, apoyándose, tanto física como mentalmente, en su marido. Al verlo, sonreía aún más.

-¡Pero…! –bramé, adoptando un semblante serio. Empecé a hacer los gestos propios del hechizo, mientras hablaba con voz cada vez más intensa- Al cumplir los dieciséis años, antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchará el dedo con el huso de una rueca…Y morirá.

Materialicé la imagen de una muchacha, de una joven muerta en un ataúd, custodiada sólo por una pareja de cirios. Nada más verla, Fleur se soltó de su marido y se abalanzó sobre la cuna. Cogió a la cría y la apretó contra su pecho, mirándome, completamente aterrada. Al verla, al ver su dolor, su angustia, reí.

-¡Detened a esa hechicera! –saltó Stefan, furioso.

Me rodearon varios guardias, pero eso no era un problema. Alcé los brazos, protegiéndome por un halo de llamas. Estos, recordando lo que sucedió hace diez años, se apartaron.

Me desvanecí entre risas triunfantes. Pero, cuando volví a mi hogar, me sentía agotada, y aún no sé por qué. Sin embargo, la satisfacción de verlos hundidos, de saber que he golpeado donde más les duele, es mi mejor recompensa. Así sabrán lo que he pasado yo toda mi vida, así conocerán mi angustia. Quizás habrá otros hijos, puede, pero ninguno de ellos podrá reemplazar a esa niña, que está condenada desde el momento de su concepción.


	25. Octubre y Noviembre de 1320

_8 de Octubre de 1320_

No sé por qué, pero últimamente no me encuentro bien. No bien en el sentido físico, sino en el mental. Estoy alicaída, y no tengo ni idea de por qué puede ser. Además, tampoco salgo mucho de mi estudio.

Estoy preocupada, preocupada por lo que pueda pasar con esa cría. Cada vez que pienso en ella me recorre un escalofrío, como si mi cuerpo me dijera que algo malo va a pasar. Sin embargo, en todo este tiempo no he encontrado el menor signo de cambio; la cría está con sus padres, éstos no se han recuperado del disgusto de la fiesta y se han atrincherado en sus aposentos. Un furioso Stefan anunció, hace ya tiempo, que todas las ruecas habidas y por haber en el reino deben destruirse. Y no sólo eso, ha dictaminado duras penas para el desgraciado que guarde una rueca en su casa una vez pasado el plazo de entrega.

Qué idiotez. Si Stefan tuviera dos dedos de frente deduciría que soy capaz de crear una rueca de la nada con sólo chasquear los dedos, y que su medida va a ser casi desastrosa para la economía de su reino, al tener que hilar a mano. Una medida así se traduce en el uso de más mano de obra, más dinero que gastar en hilar, y más dinero que hará subir los precios de la tela, y todo por una criatura que apenas acaba de nacer.

Desde luego, mi cuñado no se va a volver muy popular.

En cuanto a los invitados a la fiesta, se largaron a la primera oportunidad. Aunque, la verdad, fue Stefan el que casi los echa. Nada más volver yo a la Montaña Prohibida hice aparecer la imagen de la sala del trono. Esas tres estúpidas hadas estaban parloteando, como siempre, aunque no pude escuchar bien qué decían. Después de las luces y los brillitos, siguió unos momentos de calma absoluta, en el que todos los corazones que latían en la sala estuvieran asimilando todo lo que acababan de ver, todo lo que había pasado.

La primera persona en romper toda esa quietud fue mi propia hermana. Se echó a llorar, primero en silencio y luego, cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, salió corriendo, con la niña en brazos. Atravesó la sala a la carrera y subió la escalera, directa a su habitación.

No la seguí, al menos no al principio. Me quedé un poco más, para ver qué hacía Stefan. Parecía a punto de explotar de la rabia contenida, y aún apretaba y soltaba los puños, al igual que hiciera cuando entré. Notaba su enfado, su frustración, su incomodidad al sentir todas y cada una de las miradas clavadas en él. Al final, no pudo más.

-¡¡Senescal!! –bramó, hecho una quimera.

Éste, un hombrecillo bajito y con cara de rata salió de entre la multitud. Hizo una leve inclinación, pero estaba encogido (si eso era posible en una persona de su tamaño).

La verdad, Stefan, enfurecido, daría miedo a cualquiera. Mas aún no había estallado, no del todo.

-Da esta orden.-dijo Stefan, aparentando una calma que no sentía-. Antes de tres meses, todas y cada una de las ruecas del reino han de ser requisadas. Pasado el plazo serán llevadas a la plaza pública de cada pueblo y de cada ciudad. Serán amontonadas en una pira y se les prenderá fuego. Si alguien, pasado ese tiempo, conserva uno de esos aparatos, será condenado por alta traición al rey y a la nación…

-P-Pero, mi señor.-interrumpió el senescal, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza-. Eso sería…

-¡¡¡QUIERO QUE ARDAN TODAS!!! –Rugió Stefan, sacando ahora toda su ira acumulada-. ¡Que no quede ni una mísera astilla de ellas, que no quede nada! ¡Quiero que el fuego las consuma, que las devore! ¡Quiero que dentro de tres meses todas esas ruecas no sean más que ceniza en el aire!

Stefan dejó de gritar, sorprendido por sus propias palabras. Jadeaba. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Se apartó unos mechones que le caían por el rostro. Se giró hacia los invitados.

-Nobles señores, lamento con toda mi alma tal espectáculo. Con todo mi pesar, he de anunciar que la fiesta se da por concluida.

Acto seguido salió de la sala casi a la carrera. Yo le seguí. Stefan subió los escalones de tres en tres, y se dirigió como una flecha hacia sus aposentos, evitando a criados y a guardias, que se le quedaban mirando como pasmarotes. La puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Stefan llamó con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar, pero no esperó a una contestación que sabía no iba a llegar. Entró sin hacer ruido, liberado ya de toda su furia.

Su mujer estaba sentada en la cama, llorando, con la cría aún en brazos. No dijo nada ni hozo nada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ni tampoco cuando su marido se le acercó. Yo acerqué la imagen y vi, para mi sorpresa, que la cría estaba despierta. Pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, ni mucho menos. Lo que me sobresaltó era que la niña había girado la cabeza y miraba fijamente, casi sin pestañear, al punto donde estaba yo. Tenía una mirada inocente, pero a la vez altiva y profundamente seria y escrutadora Era como si la niña me observara, como si me estuviera echando en cara que yo era la responsable de que su madre estuviera triste. Algo turbada, desvié la mirada de la cría y la concentré en sus padres. Stefan había alzado la mano para acariciarle la mejilla a su esposa, para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Fleur…-susurró dulcemente.

-¡Soy una estúpida! –Estalló ella- ¡¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerle esto, por qué a ella?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Él la rodeó con el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Le habló suavemente, tratando de consolarla de alguna manera.

-No dejaré que le pase nada, te lo juro. He ordenado quemar todas las ruecas del reino. Ya verás. –añadió-. No la pasará nada. Yo no dejaré que pase.

Al cabo de un buen rato, el llanto de Fleur se apaciguó un poco. Se irguió y se secó las lágrimas como pudo.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que hacerlo; qué le ha hecho esta niña? –Suspiró- Oh, cariño, me sentía tan feliz…Pero, ahora…-volvió a llorar-…Creo que hubiera sido mejor que no…que Aurora no…

Se sentía incapaz de hablar. Pero Stefan, al escuchar tales palabras, respondió, otra vez en tono de enfado:

-¡No digas esas tonterías, y nunca vuelvas a repetirlas! –Paró, tratando de mantener la calma-. Aurora es lo mejor que nos ha pasado, y te juro por mi vida que no dejaré que esa…bruja…nos la arrebate.

Yo pasé por alto ese apelativo. Stefan, entonces, le pidió que dejara de llorar, pero mi hermana seguía inconsolable.

-Ahora conoces mi dolor, mi sufrimiento.-Dije a media voz.

Deshice el hechizo, y la imagen se desvaneció en un montón de polvo.

"Bien", me dije, "lo has conseguido. Te has vengado de ellos tras diez años".

Es cierto, lo he conseguido. Sin embargo, no me siento del todo satisfecha. Esa noche, no cené y la me pasé en vela, completamente incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_2 de Noviembre de 1320_

Aún no puedo creer que esa niña haya desaparecido. Y todo esto de la noche a la mañana. Lo descubrí esta mañana, al amanecer, cuando visualicé la habitación de la pequeña. Reinaba el silencio, pero eso era normal. Me figuré que la cría dormía, así que no me alarmé. Al poco rato entró la aya, una vieja noble a la que reconocí enseguida. Se trataba de Dama Hortense, la vieja Dama Hortense, que había sido también mi niñera. La mujer avanzó hacia la cuna y apartó la tela que la cubría. Entonces ambas descubrimos que la cuna estaba vacía.

La mujer se puso histérica. Salió del cuarto a la carrera, gritando que la princesa había desaparecido. Fue corriendo a los aposentos reales, seguida por una curiosa y creciente multitud. Aporreó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, llamando a los reyes. Al poco salió Stefan, en camisón.

-¡Mi señor, es una desgracia! –Bramó la mujer, al borde del llanto.- ¡Vuestra hija, señor, la niña ha desaparecido!

Stefan escuchó sus palabras, estoico. No contestó. Un noble, tal vez un general, se adelantó.

-¿Organizo una partida de rescate, señor? –preguntó.

Stefan permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos más, ante la expectación de todos los presentes. Luego, respondió:

-Nadie saldrá del castillo. No se volverá a hablar más de este tema, y no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más.

Fue a cerrar, pero Dama Hortense estalló.

-¿Pero qué hacemos con la niña, con la pequeña?

Stefan bajó la cabeza.

-No tenéis que preocuparos por la princesa.-Dijo a media voz-. Ahora ya no.

Y, sin decir más, les cerró la puerta en las narices.

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué todo este secretismo? Eso fue lo que me pregunté. En un principio, barajé la posibilidad de que la niña hubiera muerto, pero la descarté al instante, pues no habría habido ningún problema a la hora de anunciarlo. A lo que me lleva todo esto es que la han escondido, que la tienen en un lugar alejado, seguramente para que yo no le haga daño.

Pues bien, si creen que alejando a su hija de la corte ella estará a salvo, se equivocan. Llamé a mis esbirros y les ordené buscar a la cría. No voy a dejar que se me escape.

Tengo que encontrarla sea como sea.


	26. Desde 1330 hasta 1336

_4 de Enero de 1330_

Han pasado diez años sin que me haya dado cuenta. Pronto, Aurora cumplirá diez años, quedándole sólo seis para volver a casa.

Dondequiera que esté, esa niña está segura, a salvo. Todos mis esfuerzos por encontrarla han sido en vano, aunque no cejo en mi empeño, es demasiado importante que persevere. Mi venganza no estará completa hasta ver a esa niña enterrada en el panteón familiar.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y temo obsesionarme. Ella es la primera cosa en la que pienso al levantarme y la última, cuando me acuesto. Ante mí, veo la silueta de una cría, siempre la misma, escrutándome con sus invisibles ojos. No distingo sus facciones, pero sé que sonríe, que me sonríe con picardía, porque sabe que está al alcance de mi mano pero que aún así no puedo alcanzarla. Después, me da la espalda y se aleja, riendo a carcajadas. Yo grito, frustrada e incapaz de seguirla, y es entonces cuando despierto, toda sudada y jadeante.

Es como si esa niña me toreara, al igual que hicieran sus padres en su día. Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que saber dónde se encuentra, y tengo que matarla. Si lo hago, todo esto, todas mis pesadillas, mis terrores nocturnos, todo desaparecerá. Esa niña debe morir para que yo pueda encontrar la paz...

* * *

_30 de Mayo de 1332_

Otro año de frustraciones, pues nadie es capaz de encontrarla. Se me está agotando el tiempo, se me está agotando y no puedo hacer nada...

Esto es frustrante, absolutamente frustrante. Tengo que encontrar a esa cría.

No hay día que no espíe todo el reino, buscando desesperadamente. Tampoco pasa un día sin que haga lo que yo llamo "una visita" a sus padres, esperando que se les escape algo, algo que me ayude, cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea esa ya una gran pista para mí. Sin embargo, nadie dice nada. Stefan y Fleur actúan como si ella nunca la hubiera parido, y su día a día transcurre entre politiqueos y mucho trabajo, creo que para obligarse a pensar en algo que no sea Aurora. La gente de a pie, sin embargo, no deja de hacer suposiciones. Hay quien dice que, como han desaparecido también las hadas, éstas están cuidando a la niña en algún remoto palacio. Otros, más realistas, sostienen que la princesa está en algún monasterio, u alojada con alguna familia noble amiga de los reyes.

Ninguno de estos rumores se sostiene por sí solo, aunque los consideré uno a uno. Busqué dentro del círculo de amigos de Stefan y Fleur, pero no había ninguna niña que me hiciera sospechar (ni siquiera mínimamente) de que se trataba de mi sobrina. Después busqué en todos los monasterios, tanto en Glenhaven como en Lisieux, sin encontrar nada tampoco. Es cierto que algunas de las novicias son extremadamente jóvenes, pero Aurora apenas acaba de cumplir los doce años, y no creo que las admitan a tan corta edad. Además, si así fuera, ¿dónde habría estado estos doce años, antes de venir allí?

Lo único que puede ser lógico es que las hadas la estén escondiendo, pero de ahí a afirmar que está en un gran palacio hay una gran paso. Lo que me quedaría entonces por averiguar es dónde están esas tres.

Pero estoy segura de que acabarán por delatarse ellas solas. Si de verdad Aurora está con ellas, lo sabré tarde o temprano.

* * *

_25 de Agosto de 1335_

Queda poco menos de una año para el retorno de Aurora, y yo sigo sin saber nada.

Dios Mío, se me agota el tiempo, y tengo la sensación de que cada vez los días pasan más y más deprisa. No puedo continuar, siento que no voy a lograrlo. Pero esa cría es mi única oportunidad. Todo esto, todo esta...locura...Todo terminará con su muerte.

* * *

_23 de Mayo de 1336_

La encontré, por fin la he encotrado. Dieciséis años, dieciséis años de búsqueda, todo termina hoy. Mas, no la han encontrado mis sirvientes, ni mucho menos. La pasada semana descubrí, para mi desgracia, que mis lacayos pueden ser aún más estúpidos si se lo proponen. Descubrí, deseperada, que se habían pasado dieciséis años buscando a un bebé.

Esto es increíble. ¿A ninguno de ellos se le pasó por la cabeza que _los bebés crecen?_ Yo, enfurecida, les castigué como se merecen, que es a palos. Pasado un rato, mandé a Diablo a buscarla, pues es el único sirviente competente que tengo. Me pasé lo que quedaba de mañana y la tarde sola, en mi estudio, sentada en mi silla pero sin hacer nada.

Diablo volvió hoy al atardecer. Me alegré, pues supe al instante que lo había logrado. Mi Fiel Amigo nunca vuelve sin realizar una misión. Me dijo que, tal y como sospechaba, Aurora había sido criada por hadas. Mi sobrina vivía en una cabaña de leñadores en lo más profundo del bosque que hay cerca del castillo de su padre, creyendo ser una campesina huérfana. Pero aún hay más. La joven está enamorada, pero no puede casarse con ese joven (al que ha invitado esta noche a su casa) porque está prometida. Ella reniega de su pasado y no quiere volver, pero ha obedecido a las hadas y ahora se dirige al castillo.

Sonreí. Ellos pueden apuntarse un tanto, pues nunca llegué a imaginar que mi hermana y mi cuñado accedieran a que su única hija y heredera fuera criada como una chica de campo. También fue un acierto el no revelar su identidad, pues podría habérsele escapado algo a la niña. Ella podría haber corrido peligro en la primera infancia, cuando era un bebé. Pero, conforme pasaban los años y crecía, el peligro fue menor. Si esos idiotas hubieran buscado como debían, seguramente la habrían encontrado.

Dios Mío, es que era perfecto. Esas tres estúpidas sin poder usar sus poderes, yo con todo un ejército y mi magia, y encima no sólo no la encuentro, sino que he tenido a la cría dieciséis años delante de mis narices.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Ha llegado el momento, el momento de consumar mi venganza. He de volver al castillo.

* * *

_23 de Mayo de 1336, escrito a la noche_

Ya está, lo he conseguido. Aurora está muerta, completamente muerta. Adiós a mis pesadillas, adiós a mis temores.

Pero debería contar cómo fue todo. Entré en el castillo a escondidas, invisible. Pronto encontré la habitación destinada a la princesa. Me escondí allí, en la chimenea, aguardando. Al poco, aparecieron las hadas junto a una joven encapuchada que iba casi arrastrando los pies, cabizbaja. Con amables palabras, la sentaron frente al tocador y ella se quitó la capucha.

No la había visto en mi vida, pero la reconocí al instante. Ella, esa chica, era Aurora, sin lugar a dudas. El parecido que tiene con sus padres es increíble. Tiene la figura, el cabello y el rostro de su madre (aunque sus rasgos son menos angulosos), y los ojos de su padre. No entiendo cómo pudo pasar toda su vida por campesina, pues tiene, incluso en aquel momento de tristeza, un porte digno, el de todo aquel perteneciente a la nobleza.

Estaba, como dije antes, triste. Sus madrinas, tratando de animarla un poco, hicieron aparecer una corona y se la pusieron suavemente en la cabeza. Pero Aurora, al mirarse en el espejo, rompió a llorar, y las hadas decidieron dejarla unos momentos a solas.

En aquel momento, sentí debilidad por ella, por esa criatura que sufría como yo. Toda su vida, al igual que la mía, había sido una mentira. La habían tricionado sus seres más queridos, y ahora debía enfrentarse a una realidad que la abrumaba y acongojaba. No quería ser princesa, no quería a su familia, no quería a su prometido. Quería ser libre.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", me dije. Tenía que matarla, terminar con su vida antes de que se acabara el plazo. Mas ahí estaba yo, invisible, contemplando a mi sobrina, compadeciéndola, y así me quedé hasta que su figura me llevó ventiséis años atrás, al mismo instante cuando le comunicaron a mi hermana que estaba prometida a un hombre que no conocía. Era la misma estampa; mi sobrina estaba en la misma postura que había adoptado Fleur, y lloraba con la misma fuerza, con el mismo llanto.

Ese recuerdo me devolvió a la realidad. Debía actuar cuanto antes. La llamé, efectuando un hechizo para hipnotizarla, usando mi tono más dulce.

-Aurora...-repetía una y otra vez.

La joven dejó de llorar y se irguió. Se levantó y empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Abrí la pared a mis espaldas e hice que la cruzara. Pero, entonces, aparecieron esas tres entrometidas. Cuando la chica cruzó la pared, la cerré inmediatamente. Susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, la conduje por los desérticos pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras. La hice subir. De fondo, escuchaba a las hadas llamar desesperadamente a la joven. "¡Rosa! ¡Rosa!", gritaban, desesperadas. Pero esa chica no iba a responder, y menos por un nombre que ya no era suyo.

Hice que Aurora apretara el paso, y la conduje a lo más alto de la torre, donde hay sólo una sala desértica. Me distancié de ella e hice aparecer una rueca negra, que giraba y giraba sin parar.

-Toca el huso, Aurora.-ordené.

Ella, obediente, extendió el brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, tres voces resonaron con fuerza en la sala.

-¡No toques nada!

Era, otra vez, ese trío de estúpidas, gritando al unísono, tratando de contrarrestar mi hechizo. Aurora, al oírlas, apartó la mano y, durante unos instantes, sus ojos miraron a la rueca con temor y recelo.

"Mierda", me dije.

-Tocad el huso.-ordené, resentida por la presencia de esas tres-. ¡Tocadlo ya!

Y Aurora lo tocó.

Ella cayó al suelo, desvanecida. Pronto, entraron las hadas. Yo me mostré a ellas, orgullosa y triunfante. Les mostré el cuerpo de mi sobrina y, tras deleitarme con sus caras aterradas, me desvanecí entre llamas, riendo.

Me aparecí en mi castillo, pero aún no había terminado del todo. Reuní a mis esbirros y, gracias a las indicaciones de Diablo, llegué a la casa donde vivió Aurora. Es una cabaña normal y corriente, era de esperar que no hubiera reparado en un lugar semejante. Me escondí en el interior, aguardando al joven que se había citado con mi sobrina. Lo capturamos, y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi que el joven en cuestión era el mismísimo Philip, el prometido de Aurora. Se han formado esos dos un enredo mayúsculo, pues el uno cree que el otro es una persona distinta.

Si capturé a ese joven, fue para que no besara a Aurora, rompiendo así mi hechizo. Lo mantendré encerrado, quizás para siempre, en uno de los calabozos. Ahora que el joven está aquí, puedo afirmar, con toda seguridad, que mi sobrina está muerta. Esas tres inútiles trendrán que confesar que han fallado, que todo el plan se fue al traste. Ahora, mi hermana y mi cuñado tendrán a su hija en un estado de casi muerte durante toda la eternidad. Casi puedo verlos a todos, desesperados, buscando al muchacho que enamoró a Aurora.

Debería alegrarme. Lo he conseguido. He acabado de vengarme, mi sobrina está muerta y su amado en mi poder. Debería alegrarme, pero no puedo.

Acabo de volver de la celda de Philip. Le he contado la verdad, y le he estado torturando psicológicamente durante un rato. Pero, al poco rato, tuve que salir de allí.

¿Qué me está pasando? Creía haberme desprendido de todo sentimiento hacia mi antigua familia, creía haberme desprendido de toda la culpa. ¿Por qué vuelve ahora, por qué me tortura? Quiero descansar, quiero que todo esto termine. La aparente muerte de Aurora no ha solucionado nada. ¿Qué he de hacer entonces, maldita sea? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Nada más llegar a mi cuarto me derrumbé sobre el lecho y me dormí. Creía que dormiría tranquila, en paz tras dieciséis años, pero no fue así. Soñé que estaba delante de un espejo, un espejo enorme de cuerpo entero. Miraba a mi imagen, a mi antiguo yo que me observaba a través del espejo.

-¿Cómo has podido? -me decía- ¿Neriah, cómo has podido hacerle esto a los que más querías?

-Me engañaron, me traicionaron.-respondí.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó mi reflejo, escéptica-. Y, dime, Neriah, ¿cómo es que te traicionó tu sobrina, si sólo la conoces de vista?

Me negué a responder. No quería seguir, quería descansar, y ese maldito reflejo me lo impedía.

-No vas a encontrarla, no si sigues por ese camino.-prosiguió la otra Neriah, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

Me sobresalté, y fue entonces cuando desperté. Ahora escribo estas líneas, tratando de calmarme un poco. Sin embargo...

...Hay ruido fuera, en el patio. Voy a ver qué demonios pasa.


	27. Epílogo 1

Maleficent se asomó al balcón, hecha una furia. No podía dormir, pero se sentía cansada, terriblemente cansada demasiado para suportar el ruido que oía de fuera. Había oído a Diablo graznar pero el tono usado había sido el de alarma.

Maleficent no se alarmó, al menos no mucho en un primer momento. Suponiendo que el ruido era causado por la fiesta que se celebraba abajo, salió, enfurecida. Sus esbirros eran como niños, niños pequeños. Debía decirles donde llegaban los límites continuamente.

-¡Silencio!-bramó, mirando al patio de armas.

Observó de soslayo que Diablo acababa de posarse en el balcón, junto a ella, aguardando las órdenes. Se giró hacia su mascota.

-¡Di a esos estúpidos que…-No pudo continuar. Se llevó una mano a la boca, aterrada y sorprendida. Ante ella estaba Diablo, sí, pero convertido en una estatua de piedra. Al instante, Maleficent comprendió que su Fiel Amigo no volvería nunca, que lo había perdido para siempre.

Ahogó un suspiro, tratando de no derrumbarse, de no ponerse a llorar y gemir como una chiquilla. Se obligó a reaccionar, buscando el posible origen de la magia. Sintió su energía, y supo quien le había hecho tal cosa a su adorado cuervo. Pero…No podía ser. Si esas tres habían entrado en sus dominios era para…

-¡No! –gritó descubriendo a un jinete que cabalgaba por el patio, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Era un hombre joven, de unos veinte años, armado con un escudo. A su lado revoloteaban tres pequeñas figuras.

Maleficent subió a su torre más alta a toda prisa. Mientras, milagrosamente, el joven había salido de la Montaña Prohibida. Con un hechizo, ella hizo que cayeran rocas sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, él las evitó protegiéndose con el escudo.

Maleficent le observó cabalgar durante un rato, pero luego le cortó el camino. Derrumbó un estrecho sendero de piedra. El joven casi ni se inmutó. Azuzó su montura, la hizo saltar y volvió a superar otro obstáculo. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca del castillo de Stefan.

-¡Mierda! –se dijo Maleficent.

No podía permitirse perder ahora, no debía hacerlo. Ese joven no debía llegar a su destino. Él debía morir.

Pero, por unos momentos, Neriah dudó. Matar no era bueno, se dijo. Mas, ya había matado a otras personas, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Había terminado con la vida de su maestro, había aniquilado la vida de muchos hombres al convertirlos en sus lacayos, había terminado con parte de la vida de su hermana y su cuñado al negarles el poder criar a su única hija, y había asesinado a su propia sobrina. ¿Por qué dudaba, por qué ahora?

-¡Mierda!-volvió a decir, alejando la culpa de su cansada mente. Alzó su báculo hacia el cielo encapotado-. Una selva de mortales espinos será tu tumba. ¡Atravesad los cielos en una nube de oscura perdición! –extendió el báculo en dirección al castillo. La inmensa nube negra que había formado se fue en esa dirección-. Prestad bien vuestro servicio, y sobre el castillo de Stefan, ¡derramad mi maleficio!

Maleficent observó, triunfante, el enorme bosque de espinos que acababa de crear. El joven se detuvo en seco, dudando. Al verlo, ella rió.

Pero el joven no se daría por vencido. Desenvainó y se adentró de lleno en los espinos, dando sablazos a diestro y siniestro, abriéndose paso como podía entre la densa capa.

-No podrá, por mucho que lo intente.-reflexionó la Emperatriz del Mal-. Morirá allí, empalado entre los espinos.

Pero no, no murió, sino que al cabo de un rato salió, triunfante, de la densa maraña. Picó espuelas, dispuesto a traspasar las puertas del castillo.

-¡No, no puede ser! –bramó Maleficent.

Estaba harta. Debía acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y si para ello debía intervenir personalmente, así sería. Se transportó al castillo, apareciendo justo delante del joven. Si él quería guerra, guerra tendría. Le mostraría lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Ahora tendrás que vértelas conmigo, príncipe, y con todos los poderes de Lucifer!

Alzó los brazos, murmurando el hechizo. Hubo un estallido de llamas. Maleficent sintió la magia correr por sus venas, alargándola la figura, deformándola, transformándola en un ser que ni en sus mejores sueños ese muchacho podría vencer. Riendo, se mostró ante sus enemigos, ahora del tamaño de minúsculos insectos. El dragón Maleficent estaba listo para entrar en acción.

El muy insensato no dudó un instante. Se lanzó al ataque, pero fue derribado de un fogonazo. De no ser por su escudo, no había sobrevivido. Maleficent se dedicó a acosarle cada vez más, haciéndole retroceder. Él no dejaba de mover la espada como un poseso, casi a ciegas. Sonriendo, le obligó a acercarse al borde de un barranco. Cuando ya lo tenía acorralado, lanzó otro fogonazo, tan fuerte que el escudo saltó por los aires y se precipitó al vacío.

Él estaba desprotegido, ahora. Otro fogonazo más, y acabaría consumido. Maleficent rió, segura de su victoria. No vio a las hadas murmurar cerca de la espada del joven. Se preparó para lanzar su último ataque.

…Pero no hubo último ataque. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, que la hizo chillar. Miró abajo, y descubrió la espada clavada en su cuerpo, donde empezaba a brotar sangre a borbotones. Se lanzó contra el joven, desesperada, en un vano intento de acabar con él, pero el otro se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar sus mandíbulas. Debilitada, Maleficent perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al abismo.

* * *

Se arrastró como pudo, ocultándose entre la maleza, presionando la herida con el puño, tratando de evitar la hemorragia. Jadeaba. Sentía que se ahogaba, que la sangre le subía ala garganta. Cada inhalación era un suplicio.

Se tumbó boca arriba, en el frío y duro suelo, mirando al cielo. Amanecía.

Dejó de sentir dolor. Otra vez volvía a ella el cansancio, su terrible cansancio. Anhelaba encontrar la paz.

Uno a uno, sus terrores, sus penas, desaparecían. Su mente estaba en blanco.

-¿E-E...Esto es morirse? –se preguntó.

Cerró los ojos. La oscuridad la envolvió. Flotaba en ella, no podía escapar, ni tampoco quería. Anhelaba la paz que da la muerte, sin embargo, no la encontraba, no la encontraba…Aún habiendo olvidado su pasado, su vida, no encontraba su tan ansiada paz interior.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neriah? –dijo una voz.

-Estoy muerta, busco la paz que llega con la muerte.-respondió Maleficent.

-No la hallarás, no si te quedas aquí.-contestó la voz, que le sonaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Y dónde la encontraré, qué he de hacer?

La voz se tornó maternal, y Maleficent sintió como si alguien, desde lejos, la sonriera.

-Debes seguir buscando.

Maleficent abrió los ojos. Era de noche. Se palpó la herida. No tenía muy buena pinta, pero se iba curando poco a poco. Estaba débil, demasiado débil, pero hizo un esfuerzo y consiguió ponerse en pie. Dio unos cuantos y tambaleantes pasos. Podía andar.

-Debo buscar…-murmuraba una y otra vez-. Debo buscar la paz…


	28. Epílogo 2

-Alteza, este sitio es peligroso.-Repetía una y otra vez la muchacha.

Aurora no escuchaba, estaba harta de oír lo mismo una y otra vez. Picó espuelas, y Mirette apretó el paso. Mientras cabalgaba, la joven acarició el cuello del animal, notando su creciente miedo.

Podía entender su temor. La joven había, como todo el mundo, oído rumores acerca del sombrío castillo que se alzaba ante ella. Sin embargo, se había negado a darlos crédito. Pero, ahora que observaba de frente la Montaña Prohibida, ahora que la veía con sus propios ojos, le aterró.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?", se preguntó, maldiciéndose por haber insistido en venir. La muchacha que la acompañaba, su dama de compañía, estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Su caballo se encabritó, y la joven casi cayó de bruces al suelo. Consiguió calmarlo, al rato, pero el animal no quiso continuar por el estrecho sendero que llevaba a la fortaleza. Tampoco Mirette.

Aurora suspiró, resignada. Desmontó, y su compañera hizo lo propio. La joven se le acercó y le tendió las riendas de su yegua.

-Ten.-dijo-. Ya que te da tanto miedo seguirme tendré que ir sola. No te preocupes, volveré pronto.

La otra, aunque recelosa, agarró las riendas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Insisto, Alteza, no deberíais entrar en este lugar. Es peligroso, y más desde que se escaparon todos esos…monstruos.

La princesa sonrió levemente, tratando de tranquilizarla. Se atusó el gorro azul de jinete con frivolidad.

-Si se escaparon quiere decir que está desierto, ¿no es así, Beatrice? Tú sólo preocúpate de no decir nada cuando volvamos a casa.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, borrándosele inmediatamente la sonrisa de la cara en cuanto dio la espalda a su compañera. Pensaba una y otra vez en el motivo que la había llevado allí, tratando de sacar fuerzas de ello. Necesitaba saber, saber más sobre la mujer que la había maldecido. Necesitaba comprender sus motivos, pues la versión oficial que sostenía que todo era debido al disgusto de no haber sido invitada a una fiesta no la convencía. Aurora estaba segura de que había más, mucho más, y que podía encontrar las respuestas entre los muros de ruinoso castillo.

Pero tenía miedo. El sitio era sombrío, tenebroso e inquietante. De cualquier esquina podría aparecer un trasgo, y los inquietantes relieves y estatuas no eran, para nada, tranquilizantes. Frente al puente levadizo, torpemente reparado, la joven vaciló. Aurora no recordaba haberse sentido tan insegura, tan aterrada. De haber sido por ella, habría vuelto con Beatrice a la carrera y hubiera galopado hasta Glenhaven para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre. Pero no haría eso, no iba a permitirse tal muestra de cobardía. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Cruzó el puente casi a la carrera, con los ojos cerrados.

Escrutó el patio de armas con cuidado. Desierto. Sin embargo, si de pronto hubiera aparecido todo el ejército de trasgos Aurora no se habría aterrado más. El silencio absoluto y las sombras resultaban mucho más imponentes y terroríficos que todos los monstruos habidos y por haber. Aurora tragó saliva de nuevo. Su mano palpó con nerviosismo su cinturón y el pequeño cuchillo de caza. Se soltó un poco el nudo de la capa, que la agobiaba. Estaba sudando por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Frente a ella se erguía una imponente torre. Según sus madrinas, allí estaba el dormitorio y estudio de la bruja Maleficent. Aurora entró en la torre del homenaje, escrutando cada rincón. Vio un haz de leña. La joven escogió la rama más gruesa, envolvió una punta con unos despojos de tela que encontró y la empapó con aceite. Tenía pedernal y yesca en la bolsita de su cinturón, que utilizó para prender la tea. Al ver la luz, Aurora respiró un poco más calmada. La luz era un elemento de su mundo, algo que la acompañaría.

Vagabundeó por los corredores, atravesando una enorme sala circular. Encontró unas escaleras, por las que subió. Siguió caminado, casi sin rumbo, hasta que encontró el camino que conducía a la torre. Súbitamente entusiasmada, Aurora echó a correr hacia la torre. Subió otra vez, y se precipitó sobre la puerta. La abrió sin esfuerzo, llevándose en la mano un oxidado y ajado picaporte. Algo asqueada, la joven lo tiró al suelo.

Escrutó la estancia con aprensión. Era pequeña, bastante más pequeña de lo que imaginaba, y recogida. En el centro había un pequeño catre, y toda la habitación estaba abarrotada de libros. La única luz natural entraba por un balcón que daba al patio de armas. Aurora se asomó y descubrió la estatua de piedra de un cuervo, con las alas extendidas y el pico como a punto de emitir un graznido.

Aurora observó la estatua durante un buen rato, admirada por el realismo de la misma. Luego, volvió al cuarto. Las estanterías estaban repletas de frascos que la joven no quiso ni tocar. Desvió su atención a los libros. La mayoría eran, si no todos, tratados de magia de todo tipo. Aurora dejó la antorcha en un canelero y examinó cada uno de los libros. Intentó leerlos, pero no entendió el leguaje arcano. Al final, se limitó a manosearlos un poco, viendo los dibujos y los esquemas. Tras el registro, se dispuso a ver el escritorio. Allí vio un montón enorme de pergaminos escritos en francés, y algunos parecían bastante viejos. Estaban numerados y con la fecha puesta. El más antiguo databa del año 1300, y el más nuevo en la fecha de su decimosexto cumpleaños. Sorprendida, la joven descubrió que se trataba de una especie de diario, que había escrito Maleficent durante treinta y seis años. La joven cogió los papeles y se los guardó.

No encontró nada más que le pudiera ser de utilidad, pero el montón de papeles era algo más que un buen hallazgo. Mientras bajaba, Aurora los apretaba contra su pecho, segura de poder hallar en ellos las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Se había olvidado la antorcha arriba, pero ya no le importaba; se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para seguir sola.

Aurora salió del castillo a paso lento. Bajó la cuesta y encontró a su compañera, que estaba medio histérica por la tardanza de su señora La princesa no le hizo ningún caso, y se limitó a acariciar a Mirette. Pasados unos omentos, en los que Aurora dejó que su dama de compañía se desahogara a gusto, la joven montó. Ambas se alejaron del castillo, Aurora al paso y su compañera al trote. Ninguna quería volver allí de nuevo.

Al atardecer, las dos jóvenes llegaron castillo. Aurora vigiló durante unos minutos a su compañera, para asegurarse de que no se le escapaba ni una palabra sobre su ausencia. Pero, como la otra, tal y como Aurora había indicado, no soltaba prenda, la joven la dejó marchar. La princesa se dirigió a sus aposentos. Una vez dentro guardó las notas debajo de su colchón, y pidió a las criadas que le prepararan un baño.

Mientras éstas se afanaban por llenar la tina, Aurora no dejaba de darle vueltas a su descubrimiento. Ansiaba leerlos, pero no se sentía capaz. Por lo menos no en esos momentos. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba estar tranquila, y, sobre todo, a solas. Disfrutó todo lo que pudo del baño, y después de secarse y vestirse adecuadamente, salió para cenar.

* * *

Transcurrieron unas cuantas horas antes de que la joven se atreviera a buscar bajo su colchón. Aurora dio varias vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dormir. Al final, se decidió. Encendió una vela y sacó los pergaminos de su escondite. Los dejó sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su butaca. Empezó a leerlos, sintiendo, con cada palabra, crecer la sorpresa en su interior. El diario, a primera vista, no pertenecía a Maleficent, sino a una niña de seis años llamada Neriah. Y, lo que era más inquietante, esa niña era su tía, la hermana de su madre.

Aurora no tenía ni idea ya de lo que leía. Dejó la lectura durante unos momentos. Pensó en sus familiares, a los que nunca había visto. Sin embargo, sí había oído hablar de ellos. Sus padres le habían enseñado varias veces su árbol familiar, pero ellos nunca habían mencionado a esa tal Neriah. Además, la cría hablaba como una adulta, y sus ideas y anotaciones no correspondían, para nada, con la de una niña pequeña.

La joven chasqueó la lengua. Decidió continuar.

* * *

-¿Pero qué es esto? –se preguntó la princesa en voz alta, al final de la lectura.

Ante ella estaba lo que estaba buscando, el por qué de su maldición. Sin embargo, la historia que se revelaba ante ella resultaba le resultaba demasiado chocante. Incluso, en algunos momentos, la joven comprendía a Neriah. Sabía cómo se sentía, y le sorprendió que su tía se equiparara con ella cuando la vio en su cumpleaños. Ambas, tal y como decían las notas, habían sido traicionadas, ambas habían vivido una vida que había resultado ser una farsa. A Aurora, aquello la sorprendió y abrumó a partes iguales. Podía entender a Neriah, o mejor dicho, Maleficent. La comprendía a la perfección.

Oyó el canto de un gallo en la lejanía. Aurora giró la cabeza hacia su ventana y descubrió que estaba amaneciendo. Con cuidado, dejó el montón de notas otra vez sobre la mesa. Entrelazó los dedos. Se quedó así, sin hacer ni decir nada, durante unos minutos, tal vez una hora. Cuando vino su criada a despertarla, se sorprendió al verla así, ojerosa y pensativa.

Aurora salió de su letargo al ver a la mujer. La saludó con frialdad. La joven se puso la bata sobre el fino camisón de verano, cogió los pergaminos y salió de su cuarto casi a la carrera. Fue directa a los aposentos reales, y entró sin llamar, abrigando la esperanza de que alguno de sus progenitores aún estuviera allí y no estuviera trabajando.

Efectivamente, dentro estaba su madre, todavía en camisón y sentada en su tocador. Su criada la peinaba con mimo su larga cabellera. La reina, al ver entrar a su hija, se volvió. Le sorprendió verla, aún en camisón, despeinada y sin asear. La joven llevaba en las manos un montón enorme de pergaminos, que sostenía con fuerza. Inquieta, la mujer ordenó a la sirvienta que se retirara. Sólo cuando ésta hubo desaparecido la reina se atrevió a abordar a su hija.

-¿Sucede algo, Aurora?

Dichas estas palabras, la princesa puso los pergaminos en el regazo de su madre.

-Me gustaría que me explicaras esto.-se limitó a decir, muy seria.

La mujer, sin decir nada, cogió la primera hoja. Empezó a leerla, pero al poco tiempo alzó la mirada, adoptando la misma actitud severa de su hija.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto?-preguntó secamente.

-De la Montaña Prohibida.

-¡¿De la Montaña Prohibida?! –Saltó su madre- ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre…

-¡Regáñame cuando me hayas explicado lo que pone en estas notas! –la cortó Aurora.

-¡No te consiento que me hables así, Aurora! –respondió la reina, estrujando el pergamino.

La joven o contestó. Ambas, madre e hija, se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio durante unos momentos, pasados los cuales la reina respiró hondo. Todavía con el pergamino en la mano, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La sirvienta aguardaba en el umbral.

-Dile al rey que me siento indispuesta y que voy a tomarme la mañana libre.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta a cal y canto. La mujer volvió al sitio y empezó a leer los pergaminos uno por uno. Aurora no apartaba la mirada de su madre, quien, a ratos, sonreía. Pero, conforme avanzaba la lectura, su rostro se volvió cada vez más serio.

-Neriah…-Susurró mientras dejaba la última hoja junto a las demás.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Aurora, impaciente.

-Te prometo que contestaré a tus preguntas.-Dijo la reina tras una pausa. Se acariciaba las sienes con una mano. Mantenía la cabeza baja-. Pero no ahora. Te ruego que lo comprendas, hija.

Aurora asintió con la cabeza. Se marchó y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Se vistió, se arregló, y se dispuso a afrontar sus tareas del día a día. Al atardecer, se escabulló y salió al jardín. Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra, meditando, incapaz de apartar de su mente todo lo que había leído. Al poco vio que su madre se le acercaba.

-Ven, demos un paseo.-dijo la mujer.

Sin decir nada, Aurora se levantó y la siguió.

**_THE END  
_**


	29. Apéndice

**Esto no forma parte del fic, por lo menos no forma parte de la historia, así que no es un capítulo nuevo añadido a última hora. Esto son, por así decirlo, frikadas y curiosidades que a mí me gusta poner en mis historias (así os culturizo un poco, jeje). Normalmente, estas cosas las pondría en el último capítulo, pero es que esta vez son tantas que no me apeteció escribirlas en su día. Y aquí van:**

-En el capítulo 1, cuando puse el primer recuerdo de Neriah. Eso es algo que me pasó de verdad, pero la niña no era yo, sino mi prima pequeña. Le encantaba jugar con los cubitos y que su prima le hiciera torres que luego la muy bicho tiraba...

-También es una especie de recuerdo mío la entrega de regalos en el sagundo capítulo. Yo, de pequeña, aborrecía las Barbies, ¿vale?. Yo soy una hija de los Playmobil, y aún babeo cuando los veo en los escaparates.

-Primera curiosidad histórica (aunque ya la había comentado en MO): Los juegos del capítulo 3 se jugaron de verdad durante la Edad Media. Además, en este capítulo hay varias referencias a dos presonajes que luego aparecerán en After the Curse.

-Segunda curiosidad histórica: Lo de los preceptores fue algo completamente inventado por mí. En la Edad Media, si los niños iban a la escuela, su profesor era el párroco. Qué preceptores ni qué ocho cuartos, xd.

-La carta de Fleur en el capítulo seis es, por así decirlo, un pequeño homenaje a Bram Stoker. Neriah la quema, pero el lector puede leerla. Me inspiraron varios pasajes de Drácula, en concreto cuando se muestran las cartas que Mina escribe a Lucy y que ésta no recibe.

-También lo mencioné brevemente en MO, pero lo vuelvo a mencionar. El lugar donde se sitúa la Montaña Prohibida, Ravenhaven (refugio del cuervo), lo leí en un libro de actividades de La Bella Durmiente del año de la pera.

-En el capítulo 10 hay una pequeña conversación filosófica entre Stefan y Neriah. Cuando él dice estar hasta las narices de Platón, refleja mis propias ideas (lo estaba dando entonces, y la combinación de Platón y San Agustín no es un tema que amenice una fiesta). Luego, la respuesta que da Neriah es una reflexión propia.

-El nombre del cuervo, Diablo, no es invención mía ni mucho menos. No sé dónde lo oiría por primera vez, pero sé que así conocen al cuervo los fans. De todas maneras, Diablo mola.

-Me inspiré en una anécdota propia a la hora de escribir los capítulos en los que la reina trata de apartar a Neriah de los estudios. Todo empezó cuando me regalaron la Play 2. Yo, hasta entonces, sólo tenía la típica consola de los chinos donde te vienen veinte mil juegos. Esa me la ponían en contadas ocasiones y pasado un tiempo me la quitaban para que no me viciara. Cuando mi madre quiso hacerle lo mismo a la PLay 2 casi la pego un tiro.

-El tono de piel de Maleficent. Todo el mundo dice que es verde, que es verde moco, pero por más que me dicen yo no lo veo, o por lo menos no me parece tan verde. Lo que sí veo es que parece no haber visto el sol en mucho tiempo. Aún así, me inventé lo del accidente para justificar el tono de piel.

-Lo de poner frases en latín y en francés fue, como ya expliqué, para darles algo más de realismo a las situaciones. Las pasé canutas para traducirlas, pero aún así no cedía (podéis llamarme masoquista).

-Aunque la película muestre un siglo XIV idílico, lo cierto fue que vivir allí fue una putada. A principios de siglo, se dio una bajada tremenda de temperatura (la pequeña Edad del Hielo, la llaman los historiadores), además de que el tiempo era de perros (esto se traduce en malas cosechas. Malas cosechas=hambre). Luego, las pestes y las guerras. Aunque, en cierto modo, me he mantenido fiel al ambiente de la película, no lo pude evitar y puse ciertas referencias al clima que hacía, dado que el fic se ambienta a principios de siglo.

-La reina que menciona Fleur como su antepasada existió de verdad. Era reina de Castilla, esposa de Alfonso VIII, y su nombre era Leonor. Era hermana del mismísimo rey Ricardo, e hija de Leonor de Aquitania. En cuanto al asesinato de la amante judía de su marido...Esa es una verdad como un templo (mató al crío porque ella no tenía hijos varones, por lo menos vivos, y mató a la pobre Raquel por puros y duros celos). La incluí porque esa mujer y todo ese asunto de la judía a mí me encanta. Ese episodio me sirvió para aprenderme el siglo XII en el reino de Castilla.

-He mencionado a Jafar, de Aladdín. Lo hice porque ya he visto demasiados fan arts en los que aparece liado con Maleficent (bueno, a decir verdad, he visto a Maleficent liada con Jafar, con Hades...¡Hasta con Garfio!).

-En el capítulo del nacimiento de Aurora, quise poner todo lo que sé sobre estas cosas en la Edad Media. Entonces, morían muchos niños (y sus madres, todo sea dicho), mayoritariamente de infecciones a raíz de que el entorno estaba hecho un asco (por poner un ejemplo, imaginad que asistís a un parto de una familia pobre. ¿A que no adivináis con qué se cortaba el cordón umbilical? Pues se cortaba con el cuchillo para cortar la carne, ese cuchillo medio oxidado y viejo, que no fue limpiado desde que se fabricó). De hecho, no fue hasta el siglo XIX cuando la mortalidad durante el parto empezó a descender. Ah, y por cierto, las mujeres medievales parían desnudas, nada de lo que aparece en las películas (aunque se tenían unas costumbres muy raras. Un profesor me explicó algo curioso que sale en el cuadro del Matrimonio Arnolfini. Se especula con que la sala no fuera un dromitorio, sino la habitación principal de la casa. Al parecer, allí había una cama donde las mujeres parían y recibían a los familiares que iban a ver al bebé. (Dí que sí, hija, pare en el comedor y encima recibe a la suegra...)).

-Esto es un fallo, si no de la película, del cuento. Lo de quemar las ruecas es una medida suicida. Un país del siglo XIV, agrario, entre cuyas industrias principales, si no la principal, es la textil, no puede permitirse una medida semejante. En primer lugar, porque el país se hunde en la ruín ruina. Pero lo curioso es que, si investigas el cuento, que por cierto se remonta al antiguo Egipto, descubres que en todas y cada una de las versiones existe la destrucción del elemento que daña a la protagonista. Luego, ésta lleva una vida muy protegida (hasta que sus guardianes la cagan, claro).

-Mi última tontería es el nombre de la compañera de Aurora en el último capítulo. Ese es el nombre que le dan en Francia a la madre de la princesa.

**Bueno, una vez terminada esta lista de coñas me despido de vosotros. Eso sí, hasta mi próxima ida de olla...**


End file.
